Be With You
by KyungXe
Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan omega Chanyeol yang begitu membenci alpha/Alpha Sehun yang begitu menyesal dengan keadaan Jongin/bagaimana kalau seandainya aku alpha? Apa kau juga akan membenciku?/Sayang, maafkan aku/ini versi BxB, untuk versi asli diposting di WP temenku./DLDR! a SooChan and Sekai/Hunkai fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction ini sudah pernah diposting di wordpress temenku dengan judul yang sama jadi ini sama sekali bukan plagiat.**

 **I own this fic, plagiat and repost not allowed!**

This is a Omegaverse fic, yang belum terlalu tahu tentang genre ini aku kasih penjelasannya dikit:

 **Alpha** : golongan terkuat. Pemimpin klan dan matenya bisa omega / beta tapi biasanya mereka lebih memilih omega karena lebih mudah dikendalikan secara omega ga punya kekuatan. Meskipun terkuat tapi mereka punya semacam kasta yang menentukan posisi mereka. Jadi jangan heran kalau alpha jadi bawahan seorang alpha disini.

 **Beta** : golongan terkuat kedua. Mereka cenderung lebih tenang dan mudah mengontrol emosi. Pihak yang cenderung netral dan jarang mengeluarkan kekuatan selama tak diperlukan.

 **Omega** : golongan terlemah. Mereka memiliki peran sebagai pemuas nafsu dan penerus generasi karena hanya omega yang bisa melahirkan seorang bayi. Meskipun begitu, omega sering banged dianggap remeh karena omega terlihat seperti maaf pelacur maaf karena kesensitifan mereka terhadap sentuhan terutama dalam masa _heat_.

 ** _Heat_** : masa subur yang dialami oleh omega. Dalam fic ini aku kasih waktu 3 bulan sekali. Omega akan merasa puas ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah _knot_ (semacam hubungan badan) dari alpha / beta. Mereka bisa berhubungan dengan alpha/beta manapun selama mereka belum diklaim.

 **Claim** : proses dimana terjadi ikatan antara alpha-omega, beta-omega, alpha-beta(ini jarang terjadi) yang ditandai dengan digigitnya leher sang omega. Biasanya proses ini menimbulkan kesakitan dan setelahnya mereka menjadi mate / soulmate.

 **Soulmate / mate** : belahan jiwa, you know lah. Setelah ditandai dan menandai mereka akan terikat. Mereka akan saling ketergantungan, sehari tanpa sentuhan dari sang mate akan membuat badan mereka lemah. Tapi bagi alpha yang hanya main-main menandai matenya efek samping(?) ini tidak berlaku.

 **Masa transisi** : masa dimana seseorang naik tingkatan dari manusia biasa menjadi seorang alpha, beta ataupun omega. Biasanya terjadi pada umur 17 tahun dan posisi mereka tidak dapat diprediksi walau biasanya dapat dilihat dari garis keturunan.

Segitu penjelasannya kalau ada yang kurang ntar ditambahin. Sekali ini hanya FANFICTION jadi semua yang didalamnya hanya sebuah khayalan belaka. Don't take it serious.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be With You**

 **Author : Cloudye0705**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengeratkan mantel lusuhnya mencari kehangatan ditengah-tengah Seoul yang sedang bermusim dingin. Kedua tangannya digosokkan demi mendapatkan tambahan kehangatan tapi seperti semua usahanya sia-sia. Dia masih kedinginan dan rasanya ingin cepat sampai dirumah.

Giginya bergemulutuk, menimbulkan suara yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya. Setidaknya dia merasa lebih baik mendengar suara yang dia hasilkan, dia tidak merasa sendiri ditengah suasana malam yang hampir mendekati tengah malam.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu melewati sebuah lorong yang hanya ada kegelapan didalamnya. Dia sudah mendengar banyak cerita dari tetangganya bagaimana seringnya ditemukan mayat dilorong itu. Entah korban pembunuhan, ataupun perkosaan.

Biasanya Chanyeol akan memutar jalan hanya untuk menghindari melewati lorong itu. Dia lebih memilih jalan yang lebih jauh dari rumah sewaannya tapi berhubung dia sudah hampir membeku maka tak ada jalan lain selain mengambil jalan melewati lorong, itu jalan tercepat menuju rumah sewaanya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berdoa tak ada hal-hal aneh dilorong itu.

Tapi sepertinya doanya tak dikabulkan.

 _Demi penggorengannya Jongdae, suara apa itu._

Chanyeol bingung, antara masuk kelorong atau pergi.

 _Namja_ itu masih berdiri didepan lorong dengan kepala menengok kiri kanan dan tak menemukan seseorang.

 _Grrrrrr_..

Chanyeol melonjak mendengar suara itu semakin keras.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan masuk.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia hanya bisa merutuki posisi dirinya yang hanya sebagai seorang omega walau bentuk badannya sangat cocok sebagai alpha namun dia tidak bisa memilih takdir. Dia benci menjadi omega yang tak punya kekuatan dan dianggap rendah.

Dengan memasuki lorong dia harus siap-siap kalau besok pagi dia akan masuk koran dengan _headline_ "ditemukan mayat akibat korban pembunuhan" dia tak akan kecewa. Setidaknya dia tahu suara apa yang dia dengar barusan.

 _Semoga bukan seorang alpha._

Karena demi apapun Chanyeol sangat membenci alpha, siapapun dan apapun keadaannya.

Chanyeol baru tahu kalau dilorong itu ada sebuah ruang lega yang berisi dengan tong sampah dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana baunya. Setelah melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Di...ngin.."

Tubuhnya menegang. Kalau tadi dia hanya mendengar rintihan sekarang dia mendengar suara seseorang.

Dengan keberanian yang yang tersisa, _namja_ itu maju selangkah menuju pojokan sela tong sampah dan tembok. Untung saja ada sinar dari lampu di bangunan sebelah yang lumayan bisa diandalkan sebagai penerangan.

Mata coklat Chanyeol membola melihat seseorang terkulai lemas disana.

" _Cho..chogiyo..gweanchana_?" tanyanya dengan bibir gemetar.

Tak ada jawaban membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir. Dia tak mau dijadikan _headline_ besok dengan tulisan "seorang omega membunuh seorang manusia biasa disebuah lorong". Akhirnya dia memberanikan menggerakkan tangannya berniat menyentuh orang itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika jari-jari panjangnya melakukan kontak dengan kulit orang asing tersebut.

" _Chogiyo_ kau membeku!" teriak Chanyeol panik. _Namja_ itu bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit orang itu. Meskipun dirinya kedinginan tapi dingin dari orang itu tak bisa membayangkan sudah berapa lama orang itu berada diluar.

Dengan mengesampingkan seluruh ketakutan yang ada Chanyeol mencoba memapah tubuh yang sudah lemah. Sekali lagi Chanyeol berjengit karena dingin yang dia rasakan dari tubuh yang tengah dipapahnya.

"Bertahanlah kumohon."

Itu kalimat terakhir yang bisa didengar oleh orang asing tersebut sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

...

Chanyeol pov.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ , tapi dia terlihat _harmless_ lagipula aku tak mencium bau alpha ditubuhnya." ucapku pada Kris _hyung_. Hari ini aku menelponnya untuk minta ijin tidak berangkat kerja karena tak mungkin aku meninggalkan _namja_ yang masih terkulai lemas dikasurku.

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus berhati-hati. Bisa saja dia alpha tapi karena keadaannya seperti itu jadi baunya tak terdeteksi." suara Kris diseberang sana.

Aku mendesah lalu memijit kepalaku yang terasa pusing. " _Nde_." langsung kumatikan telpon. Kekhawatiran Kris _hyung_ bukan tanpa sebab. Kami tahu betul dengan posisiku yang hanya sebagai omega aku harus hati-hati disetiap langkahku. Tidak seperti alpha ataupun beta yang memiliki kekuatan, omega hanyalah seorang budak seks bagi alpha ataupun beta. Untuk itulah aku benci menjadi omega.

Aku mengambil nampan dari dapur yang berisi bubur dan obat untuk _namja_ itu. Untung saja semalam dia tak mendapat luka apa-apa hanya suhu tubuhnya saja yang diluar normal. Bayangkan saja aku sampai harus mengganti seluruh pakaiannya yang basah kuyup untuk membuat dia hangat, aku juga menggunakan semua selimutku untuk _namja_ itu.

Aku tak bisa tidur semalam karena terlalu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Terlalu takut kalau nanti suhu tubuhnya tak kembali normal tapi untung saja perlahan-lahan tubuhnya kembali normal.

Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan ketika melihat sepasang mata _owl_ menatapku.

Dia bangun.

"Emm hai, kau sudah baikan?" dengan canggung aku mendekatinya setelah menaruh nampan dimeja samping kasur. Dia terlihat kesusahan saat akan menegakkan badannya lalu aku membantunya, memberi satu bantal di punggungnya agar dia lebih nyaman.

Tanganku menempel di keningnya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Syukurlah suhu tubuhmu sudah normal." kataku. "Kau harus makan bubur ini lalu minum obatnya, hanya vitamin untuk mencegah kau sakit. Kau tahu semalam kau hampir membeku." kebiasaanku mulai lagi. Berbicara tanpa bisa berhenti, terkadang teman-temanku sampai menyumpal mulutku dengan makanan untuk menghentikanku bicara.

"Kau siapa?"

Aku berhenti meniup-niup satu sendok bubur ketika kudengar suaranya.

"Ahh aku lupa, namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Semalam aku menemukanmu dilorong dekat rumahku lalu aku membawamu kesini." jelasku lengkap dengan senyuman lebar. "Sekarang buka mulutmu, aaaaa." dia menatapku ragu dan aku hanya bisa tertawa. Mata bulatnya sungguh lucu dan jangan lupakan pipi tembamnya. Kurasa dia bukan alpha, mungkin omega sepertiku. Penampilannya benar-benar tak mencerminkan seorang alpha.

"Makanlah, tenang saja ini rasanya enak kok." aku kembali tersenyum ketika dia mulai melahap bubur yang kubuat. Tak sampai 3 menit bubur itu habis, "wah sepertinya kau lapar ya?" dia tampak malu lalu menundukkan wajahnya. "Hei jangan malu, aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang minum vitamin ini." kali ini dia minum vitaminnya sendiri.

"Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti masih lelah."

Dia menurut saja ketika kubantu merebahkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol _ssi_ ," aku menatapnya yang sedang menatapku. " _Khamsahamnida_." kuberikan senyum terbaikku. " _Gweanchana_."

Aku berniat meninggalkan kamarnya tapi aku teringat sesuatu, "hei siapa namamu?" untung saja dia belum tertidur.

Dia terdiam, seperti memikirkan siapa namanya. Jangan bilang kalau dia bilang ingatan.

"Kyungsoo, Lee Kyungsoo."

Aku merasa lega karena setidaknya dia tak mengalami amnesia, bisa panjang urusannya kalau dia kehilangan ingatan.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Kyung."

...

" _Hyung_ tenang saja, dia tidak berbahaya kok." aku mencoba untuk menenangkan Kris _hyung_ yang daritadi tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan tentang Kyungsoo.

Kris mendesah, "tapi tetap saja Channie, dia orang asing dan jangan yakin dulu kalau dia bukan seorang alpha. Bisa saja kan dia hanya belum melewati masa transisinya." jelas _namja_ yang berperan sebagai bosku di restaurant tempat aku bekerja.

Aku terdiam, mencerna perkataan Kris _hyung_. Dia benar juga, sampai sekarang aku belum menanyakan tentang posisi Kyungsoo apakah dia alpha, beta ataupun omega. Aku cukup yakin dia omega sama sepertiku karena aku tak mencium bau alpha ditubuhnya tapi bisa saja kan dia belum melewati masa transisi seperti yang Kris katakan tadi. Melihat dari wajahnya dia sepertinya belum genap 17 tahun dimana biasanya masa transisi berlangsung.

"Jangan terlalu dipusingkan, aku hanya ingin kau waspada saja." Kris berkata sambil mengelus kepalaku. Dia lalu pergi menuju kantornya yang terletak dilantai 2.

Aku bukannya tidak waspada hanya saja melihat Kyungsoo rasanya semua ketakutanku hilang. Dia begitu polos dan lugu dan sama sekali tak ada wajah seorang alpha yang biasanya tegas dan berbadan besar. Kyungsoo berbeda, dia terlihat lemah dan sedih dan itu semua membuatku ingin menolongnya.

"Chanyeol, antarkan ini ke meja no 5."

Teriakan dari Jongdae, seorang koki dengan posisi beta membuyarkan lamunanku pada Kyungsoo.

" _Nde_." langsung saja aku ambil pesanan berupa pasta dengan susu coklat panas.

Dahiku berkerut, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang memesan ini. Hanya dia yang akan memesan sebuah pasta dan coklat panas. Dan benar dugaanku, ketika aku sampai dimeja 5 aku melihatnya sedang melihat jalanan dari jendela restaurant.

"Silahkan pesanan Anda Tuan." sebisa mungkin aku berlaku sopan padanya. Walau bagaimanapun dia adalah tamu kami jadi aku tak mau berbuat ulah padanya walau dalam hati ingin sekali aku memukulnya. Dan terlebih aku mual mencium bau busuknya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku merindukannya." aku akan beranjak pergi tapi dia menahanku dengan kalimatnya. "setiap kali kesini aku selalu berharap orang yang mengantar pesananku adalah dia lalu semua kenyataan ini adalah mimpi." ucapnya.

Aku berbalik, menatap penuh benci pada _namja_ yang menundukkan kepalanya menatap pesanannya. "Kau pikir siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?" tanyaku lantang.

"Siapa yang menyebabkan dia terbaring seperti orang mati disana selama 2 tahun?" emosiku mulai tak terkendali, "Aku hanya berharap dia segera bangun dan melupakanmu." _namja_ itu mendongak lalu menatapku dengan kesedihan yang sama yang ada dimataku. "Aku tak perduli dia amnesia nantinya yang terpenting dia melupakanmu dan menemukan kebahagiannya."

Prank!

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Meja sudah tak lagi pada tempatnya. Pasta dan coklat hangat itu kini telah menghiasi lantai. Jangan lupakan tubuhku yang terangkat keatas.

"Beraninya kau! Dia milikku dan dia tak boleh melupakanku." katanya dengan mata memerah.

Aku sama sekali tak takut dengan kenyataan ini, kenyataan kalau sekarang aku berada pada cengkraman seorang alpha yang sedang marah.

"Ada apa...Oh Tuhan!" suara Kris terdengar dari belakang. Kupikir semua penghuni restaurant ini sedang menonton kami. Tapi tentu saja mereka tak berani menolongku. Melawan seorang alpha yang sedang marah itu artinya kau bunuh diri.

Aku tersenyum licik, "kau pikir temanku akan menerimanmu setelah apa yang kau perbuat padanya? Dia tidak sebodoh yang kau pikir."

Aku mengernyit kesakitan saat kurasakan cengkramannya dileherku mengencang.

"Sehun, hentikan! Kau menyakiti Chanyeol." teriakan dari Kris sama sekali tak dia hiraukan. "Jongin tak akan suka kalau dia tahu kau melukai Chanyeol, Hun." aku bisa melihat matanya melunak mendengar satu nama yang diucapkan oleh Kris.

Buk.

"Uhuk uhuk,, sialan kau." umpatku saat dia membanting tubuhku dilantai. "Pergi kau! Aku tak mau melihat kau disini dan jangan pernah temui Jongin lagi. Kupastikan dia kan menendangmu ketika dia sadar nanti." teriakku sambil menatap penuh marah pada namja itu, Oh Sehun.

Dia menatapku sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari restaurant. Kejadiannya hampir selalu seperti ini ketika kami bertemu. Aku yang selalu memakinya dan dia yang selalu mengalah. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa membunuhku tadi, kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Tapi aku tahu dia tak mungkin melakukannya karena satu nama. Kim Jongin.

"Chanyeol, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kris sambil memapahku untuk pergi kebelakang.

Jongdae menatapku khawatir, "Chanyeol maafkan aku kalau aku tahu yang memesan adalah Sehun aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mengantar pesanannya."

"Justru aku harus berterima kasih padamu _Jongdae, berkat kau aku bisa memakinya hari ini_." kuberikan dia senyumanku.

Aku hanya menurut ketika Kris membawaku kekantornya dan mulai mengobati leherku yang memerah. "kau harus menghentikan permusuhanmu dengan Sehun. Aku tak yakin dia bisa mengontrol emosinya dilain waktu."

Aku meringis merasakan perih dari alkohol yang ditempelkan dilukaku. Sial, kalau saja aku alpha sudah kupastikan Sehun mati ditanganku.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan terus membencinya. Dia yang mengambil keluargaku satu-satunya. Awww,,ya _Hyung_ bisa tidak sih pelan-pelan." mataku melotot pada Kris dan dia dengan tenangnya masih fokus pada lukaku. Tiba-tiba mataku beralih pada dua daging kenyal diwajah Kris, bibirnya.

"Cha selesai, sana kembali bekerja." kami saling menatap setelahnya.

" _Hyung_ , _heat_ ku semakin dekat. Kau mau menbantuku kan?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu tanpa disuruh kedua mataku menutup untuk menyambut bibirnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami berciuman. Menjadi seorang omega berarti kau juga harus mau menerima sentuhan dengan sangat baik terutama dalam masa _heat_ yang terjadi 3 bulan sekali. Biasanya aku mengalami _heat_ selama 2-3 hari dan Kris adalah salah satu orang yang membantuku. Dia seorang beta, sama seperti Jongdae tapi aku lebih dekatnya dan lebih percaya denganya. Dia orang pertama yang menyentuhku di _heat_ pertamaku pada saat masa transisiku 2 tahun yang lalu. Walau bukan hanya dia seorang yang pernah menyentuhku tapi dia yang paling sering. Terdengar murahan bukan? seperti itulah omega.

"Tentu." jawabnya setelah melepas ciuman kami. Dia kemudian memelukku.

Aku nyaman dengannya dan bisa kukatakan dia juga memandangku lebih dari seorang teman. Tapi aku tak akan sebodoh Jongin yang percaya pada _soulmate_.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin mengklaimmu." katanya yang terdengar tak begitu jelas karena kepalanya kini berada diceruk leherku.

" _Hyung_ aku sudah bilang padamu sampai kapanpun aku tak mau diklaim oleh siapapun. Tidak alpha ataupun beta. " karena saat diklaim maka seorang omega akan menjadi _mate_ orang itu. Dia hanya boleh disentuh oleh _mate_ nya. Itu berlaku bagi omega karena pada kenyataanya alpha ataupun beta yang mempunyai _mate_ masih bisa menyentuh omega lain.

Bodoh.

Aku tak mau menjadi seperti si bodoh itu.

Aku tak mau berakhir seperti Jongin.

...

Author pov.

Diruangan yang terletak disebuah mansion mewah terdapat laki-laki paruh baya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Bagaimana bisa dia kabur? Kalian benar-benar tak berguna." bentaknya pada 2 orang alpha yang bekerja sebagai bawahannya. "kalian benar-benar bodoh. Dia bahkan belum masuk masa transisi dan kalian dengan mudah dikalahkan olehnya." lanjutnya kemudian.

Pintu diruangan itu terbuka menampilkan seorang alpha muda dengan rambut pirang berponi pinggir. "Paman memanggilku?" tanya alpha itu.

"Junmyeon, adikmu menghilang." mata alpha itu membulat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pamannya. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya yang dijawab oleh geraman dari si paman "ini semua salah dua orang ini. Mereka tak becus menjaga anakku."

Junmyeon memandang sekilas pada bawahan pamannya yang sudah bekerja padanya bertahun-tahun.

"Masa transisinya akan segera datang paman."

"Aku tahu maka dari itu aku menyuruh dua orang ini untuk menjaganya ekstra."

Junmyeon tak menyangka kalau adik sepupunya akan bertindak sejauh ini. Dia memang pernah bilang padanya kalau ingin kabur dan melihat dunia luar sekalian mencari _mate_ nya. Tapi kabur disaat masa transisi yang akan datang itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

 _Bodoh_ , umpat _namja_ itu dalam hati.

"Kau mau kan membantu paman mencarinya? Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada anak bodoh itu." jarang sekali dia melihat pamannya seputus asa ini sampai memohon padanya. Walau dia sering sekali bertindak sesuka hatinya yang terkadang membuat adik sepupunya itu benci dengannya tapi Junmyeon tahu betapa sayang pamannya itu pada anaknya.

"Baiklah paman, aku akan mencarinya sampai ketemu. Kemungkinan kita akan bisa melacak jejaknya ketika masa transisinya datang, baunya akan mudah dikenali." terangnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang paman.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua, bantu Junmyeon mencari anakku."

"Baik Tuan Do." jawab 2 orang itu sambil membungkuk sempurna untuk atasannya, Do Min Joo.

...

"Kyungi,, aku pulang." teriak Chanyeol ketika dia sudah memasuki rumahnya. "Kemana dia?" _namja_ itu heran karena tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

 _Apa jangan-jangan dia kabur._

Entah kenapa Chanyeol takut dengan pemikiran itu.

"Hai! Kau sudah pulang." Chanyeol bernapas lega setelah dia menemukan Kyungsoo didapur. "kau memasak?" tanyanya begitu melihat _namja_ itu memakai apron.

Chanyeol baru sadar kalau dimeja makannya sudah tersedia makanan, jumlahnya tak banyak memang tapi cukup untuk membuat dia meneteskan liur. "Ini kau yang masak?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menarik kursi untuk Chanyeol, "kuharap kau tak marah karena menggunakan dapurmu. Aku bosan hanya tidur dikamar jadi kuputuskan untuk memasakkanmu sesuatu. Ayo dimakan."

Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol langsung mengambil sendok lalu memakan sup tahu yang masih panas.

"Hanya ada ini dikulkasmu jadi aku hanya bisa memasak ini saja." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan cara makan Chanyeol yang jauh dari kata sopan tapi anehnya dia malah tersenyum. Baginya melihat orang lain menikmati masakannya adalah pujian tersendiri untuknya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Kyungsoo mulai khawatir masakannya tak enak karena sekarang Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya. "Masakanku tidak enak ya?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dia menundukkan wajahnya melihat berbagai macam masakan rumahan yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan. Biasanya dia hanya akan makan cepat saji atau ramen kalau tidak Jongdae akan memasakkan untuknya tapi itu jarang sekali karena restaurant yang ramai.

"Masakanmu enak sekali Kyung, hanya saja aku baru ingat sudah lama aku makan tak ditemani seseorang. Biasanya aku hanya makan sendiri dirumah itupun hanya sekedar makan ramen." jelasnya.

 _Sama sepertiku,_ kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Dulu aku tinggal bersama temanku. Kami sudah seperti saudara, dia sendirian hidup didunia ini begitu pula denganku jadi kami mengandalkan satu sama lain untuk bertahan hidup."

"Lalu kemana dia?"

Chanyeol mendongak dan Kyungsoo kaget ketika menemukan pipi _namja_ itu basah oleh airmata. Jarang memang melihat seorang _namja_ menangis kecuali dia merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

"Chanyeol.."

"Aku tak tahu apakah dia hidup atau mati. Dia hanya tidur selama 2 tahun Kyung." Airmatanya tak bisa terkontrol lagi. Semua kilasan tahun-tahun lalu kini kembali berputar kembali dikepala Chanyeol. Bagaimana dia berbagi tawa dengan orang itu, berbagi tangis, berbagi semuanya. Lalu kilasan bagaimana Chanyeol menyaksikan sendiri orang itu bersimbah darah didepan matanya.

Tangannya mengepal dengan mata penuh amarah, "semua ini karena alpha bodoh dan tak mempunyai perasaan."

"Alpha?" Kyungsoo bertanya lirih.

"Alpha yang telah membuat temanku Jongin koma sampai sekarang. Karena kejadian ini aku semakin membenci Alpha." jawab _namja_ itu penuh kebencian.

Kyungsoo hanya menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Melihat Chanyeol seperti ini membuatnya merasa takut.

...

Sehun melangkah pelan dikoridor sebuah ruangan yang bercat putih. Bau obat begitu menusuk hidungnya tapi setidaknya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu karena selama 2 tahun dia hampir setiap hari mencium bau obat.

Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang karena waktu menunjukkan dini hari tapi itu bukan suatu halangan bagi Sehun. Nyatanya tak ada yang menghalangi dirinya untuk menjenguk seseorang ditengah malam seperti ini. Semua penghuni rumah sakit ini tahu siapa Sehun.

Dia berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan khusus. Rumah untuknya karena dia lebih sering tidur disini daripada dirumahnya sendiri.

"Hai." Sapanya pada sesosok _namja_ yang memejamkan matanya dengan selang dimulutnya.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu lama, ada pekerjaan diluar kota." Sehun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang yang khusus dia letakkan disamping _namja_ itu. Dengan begini dia bisa tidur disamping _namja_ itu.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan temanmu Chanyeol." tangannya menggenggam tangan dingin _namja_ itu, tangan yang dulu menggenggamnya erat dengan kehangatan. "Dia bilang kau akan melupakanku kalau kau bangun, benarkah?" tak ada jawaban dan Sehun hanya bisa mengalirkan airmata. Matanya menatap sendu _namja_ itu, menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Sayang, maafkan aku." namja itu memejamkan mata dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah senyuman _namja_ itu. Senyuman yang tak bisa lagi dia lihat sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Kim Jongin."

Entah sudah berapa banyak kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Sehun untuk _namja_ itu yang tentu saja tidak mendapat respon. Kalau saja seribu kata maaf bisa mengembalikan Jongin seperti dulu, dia akan melakukannya. Dia akan memberikan semua untuk Jongin, _namja_ nya.

Bahkan kalau Jongin meminta Sehun mengklaimnya sekarang akan dia lakukan. Tapi seseorang yang koma tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa dan itu semua karena kesalahannya sendiri.

...

Chanyeol hanya pasrah ketika Kris menyeretnya kedapur.

"Kau yakin dia bisa masak?" tanya _namja_ itu.

Chanyeol menampilkan deretan giginya, "tentu saja _Hyung_. Kau tahu semalam dia memasakkanku makanan yang sangat lezat. Jadi saat kau berteriak tadi pagi ditelepon karena Jongdae ijin tidak masuk aku langsung kepikiran untuk mengajak Kyungsoo disini." jelasnya.

Kris menatap kearah _namja_ yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan menerima _namja_ itu untuk masuk kedapurnya atau tidak. Apalagi Chanyeol bilang kalau _namja_ itu dia temukan dilorong dan tak punya tempat tinggal lagi jadi dia sedikit ragu untuk percaya pada _namja_ itu. Kalau saja Jongdae tidak ijin mendadak untuk menjenguk ibunya yang sakit dia tidak akan kebingungan seperti ini. Memang ada koki yang lain tapi pasti tidak akan cukup untuk menghandel restaurant ketika sedang ramai.

Akhirnya _namja_ itu mengehmbuskan nafas, "aku akan mengetesnya terlebih dahulu. Panggil dia kemari."

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan Kris, "Kyung ini Kris _hyung_ pemilik restaurant ini." mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam untuk Kris. " _Anneyong_ , Lee Kyungsoo _imnida_." Kris membalasnya, "Kris." jawabnya singkat. "Dengar, aku belum bisa menerimamu hanya karena Chanyeol mengatakan masakanmu enak jadi aku akan mengetesmu terlebih dahulu." Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Kris, "ayo ikut kedapur."

Mereka berjalan menuju kedapur tapi Kris menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga ikut menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Chanyeol, kau mau apa?" tanya Kris yang melihat Chanyeol mengikuti mereka kedapur.

 _Namja_ itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Kris. "Kedapur."

Kris melotot, " _ani_ , kau sana kerja. Minseok sudah mulai kewalahan menghadapi pelanggan."

Chanyeol ingin protes tapi pelototan dari Kris membuat dia hanya bisa mendengus, dia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo seperti menatap anaknya yang akan bersekolah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Semangat! Kau pasti bisa Kyung."

Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan Chanyeol baru tahu kalau bentuk bibir namja itu akan membentuk sebuah hati ketika tersenyum.

Chanyeol tertegun melihatnya.

...

Tok

Tok

"Biar aku saja yang buka." tawar Kyungsoo ketika pintu rumah Chanyeol diketuk. Mereka baru saja pulang dari restaurant(Kyungsoo diterima juga bekerja disana) dan kelelahan setengah mati. Meskipun begitu Chanyeol merasa penasaran dengan tamu itu karena tak biasanya ada yang bertamu kerumahnya apalagi malam-malam begini.

"Siapa Kyung?" merasa tak ada suara dari pintu akhirnya _namja_ itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa berjalan menuju pintu.

Semua rasa lelahnya hilang tergantikan oleh amarah ketika dia melihat seorang _namja_ yang berada di _list_ orang yang dia benci.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya tak semakin geram ketika _namja_ itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan malah menatap Kyungsoo dan dirinya bergantian.

"Siapa dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu Oh."

Sehun hanya menatap Kyungsoo penasaran dan yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah datar seolah-olah tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan Sehun.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi kau mau apa kesini?"

Akhirnya Sehun melepas kontak dengan Kyungsoo dan menatap Chanyeol, "aku ada tugas keluar kota jadi aku titip Jongin."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek mendengar perkataan Sehun, "kau mau matipun Jongin tak peduli Oh."

Sehun menggeram dengan kalimat Chanyeol, rasanya ingin sekali mencekik _namja_ itu tapi melihat Kyungsoo dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sehun berusaha menetralkan amarahnya dengan mengambil nafas banyak dan setelah dirasa emosinya sudah stabil, dia berkata "terserah apa katamu." lalu dia pergi.

"Dasar _namja_ gila."Chanyeol hanya bisa mengumpat ketika Sehun pergi.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah didalam rumah.

"Salah satu alpha yang aku benci dengan segenap jiwa raga."

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, "kenapa kau begitu membenci alpha?"

Pertanyaan yang salah dari Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Apa kurang semua kejelakan alpha hingga aku tidak boleh membencinya." Nafas _namja_ itu menggebu, matanya merah penuh amarah. "Mereka menganggap dirinya berkuasa hingga menginjak-nginjak orang lain terutama omega. Hanya karena mereka alpha maka mereka beranggapan kalau merekalah yang terkuat dan memandang rendah orang lain. Mereka hanya menganggap omega sebagai pemuas nafsu belaka, mereka mengklaimnya lalu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengarnya. Semua penjelasan Chanyeol memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, hanya saja Chanyeol tak tahu kalau masih banyak alpha baik didunia ini. Dia memberanikan diri bertanya, "bagaimana kalau seandainya aku alpha?"

Kini giliran Chanyeol terdiam, matanya memandang Kyungsoo seperti mencari jawaban. Harusnya dia bisa menjawab mengingat Chanyeol membenci semua alpha tanpa pengecualian tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo?

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau seandainya aku alpha? Apa kau juga akan membenciku?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawabnya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali bilang kalau dia juga akan membenci Kyungsoo seandainya dia juga alpha tapi lidahnya serasa kelu tak mampu bergerak. Terlebih tatapan Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya serasa beku, tak bisa digerakkan.

Dari awal Chanyeol begitu suka mata _owl_ milik Kyungsoo. Besar dan terlihat lucu.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terlonjak kebelakang ketika menyadari jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Walau dia lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo tapi tatapan mata Kyungsoo begitu mengintimidasinya.

 _Hell, sejak kapan dia didepanku._

"A..aku ma..u ti..tidur."Chanyeol langsung berlari kekamarnya dan tak lupa membanting pintunya.

...

Kyungsoo menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia menatap pintu kamar Chanyeol untuk memastikan kalau _namja_ itu tidur nyenyak. Dengan langkah pelan dia keluar rumah. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang berguna juga untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Kakinya berjalan mantap membelah malam menuju sebuah lorong yang sudah dia hapal diluar kepala. Tubuhnya menghilang ketika dia memasuki lorong gelap tempat dimana dia pertama kali ditemukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Keluar." katanya pada kegelapan malam.

Kalau orang biasa mungkin tak akan tahu kalau ada orang lain dilorong ini tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo bukan orang biasa. Dia bisa merasakan keberadaan orang lain disekitarnya.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut melihatmu disana."

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakangnya dan menemukan sosok yang mengintainya sedari tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab _namja_ itu.

Kini mereka berhadapan, "itu akan menjadi urusanku Tuan Muda, asal kau tahu Tuan Besar sudah mengerahkan semua orang untuk mencarimu dan kupikir aku tak perlu susah-susah untuk mencarimu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo menerkam orang itu. Bukan memukul karena dia sadar kekuatannya saat ini kalah besar dengan lawannya. Dia tak sebodoh itu untuk menyerahkan nyawanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mencekik leher orang itu lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan memojokkannya ditembok, "coba saja kalau kau berani. Asal kau ingat masa transisiku sebentar lagi dan kupastikan kau orang pertama yang akan kucari setelah aku mendapatkan kekuatan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman miring diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau orang itu ketakutan walau wajahnya tak menunjukkannya itu artinya orang itu sadar dengan siapa dia berurusan.

"Tsk, kau pikir kalau aku diam aku akan selamat?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkramannya yang mengakibatkan orang itu terjatuh.

"Kuberikan kau satu saran," Kyungsoo berjongkok, mendekat pada orang itu "kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berpura-pura mencari dan menggunakan waktuku untuk menemani kekasihku yang terbaring dirumah sakit." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar ketika orang itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau..kau.."

Suara dari tawa Kyungsoo terdengar mengerikan, tidak seperti ketika dia tertawa didepan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda.

"Apa kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

Kyungsoo sudah memperkirakan reaksi dari lawannya jadi sebelum dia bisa menyerang, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu mengelak.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya." geram orang itu.

Sekali lagi untuk malam ini Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tawa menyeramkan.

"Itu semuanya terserah padamu, kau yang memilih Oh Sehun."

Kyungsoo melenggang pergi dengan wajah datar seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mengambil nafas dengan benar akibar cekikian dari Kyungsoo.

 **TBC.**

Comments are love for me^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction ini sudah pernah diposting di wordpress temenku dengan judul yang sama jadi ini sama sekali bukan plagiat.**

 **I own this fic, plagiat and repost not allowed!**

This is a Omegaverse fic, yang belum terlalu tahu tentang genre ini aku kasih penjelasannya dikit:

 **Alpha** : golongan terkuat. Pemimpin klan dan matenya bisa omega / beta tapi biasanya mereka lebih memilih omega karena lebih mudah dikendalikan secara omega ga punya kekuatan. Meskipun terkuat tapi mereka punya semacam kasta yang menentukan posisi mereka. Ada Head Alpha sebagai pemimpin para alpha. Delta semacam penasihat gitu untuk head alpha dan yang terakhir adalah alpha sendiri.

 **Beta** : golongan terkuat kedua. Mereka cenderung lebih tenang dan mudah mengontrol emosi. Pihak yang cenderung netral dan jarang mengeluarkan kekuatan selama tak diperlukan.

 **Omega** : golongan terlemah. Mereka memiliki peran sebagai pemuas nafsu dan penerus generasi karena hanya omega yang bisa melahirkan seorang bayi. Meskipun begitu, omega sering banged dianggap remeh karena omega terlihat seperti maaf pelacur maaf karena kesensitifan mereka terhadap sentuhan terutama dalam masa _heat_.

 ** _Heat_** : masa subur yang dialami oleh omega. Dalam fic ini aku kasih waktu 3 bulan sekali. Omega akan merasa puas ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah _knot_ (semacam hubungan badan) dari alpha / beta. Mereka bisa berhubungan dengan alpha/beta manapun selama mereka belum diklaim.

 ** _Claim_** : proses dimana terjadi ikatan antara alpha-omega, beta-omega, alpha-beta(ini jarang terjadi) yang ditandai dengan digigitnya leher sang omega. Biasanya proses ini menimbulkan kesakitan dan setelahnya mereka menjadi mate / soulmate.

 ** _Soulmate / mate_** : belahan jiwa, you know lah. Setelah ditandai dan menandai mereka akan terikat. Mereka akan saling ketergantungan, sehari tanpa sentuhan dari sang mate akan membuat badan mereka lemah. Tapi bagi alpha yang hanya main-main menandai matenya efek samping(?) ini tidak berlaku.

 **Masa transisi** : masa dimana seseorang naik tingkatan dari manusia biasa menjadi seorang alpha, beta ataupun omega. Biasanya terjadi pada umur 17 tahun dan posisi mereka tidak dapat diprediksi walau biasanya dapat dilihat dari garis keturunan.

 ** _Knoting_** : suatu proses penyatuan semacam hubungan badan.

Segitu penjelasannya kalau ada yang kurang ntar ditambahin. Sekali ini hanya FANFICTION jadi semua yang didalamnya hanya sebuah khayalan belaka. Don't take it serious.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be With You**

 **Author : Cloudye0705**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance, angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **A/N : Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah fav, follow ataupun komen. Aku ini FF ini berbeda dari biasanya. Terlebih untuk main pairingnya, mungkin banyak yang ga suka kalau Chanyeol "dibawah" tapi melihat dia ketakutan kalau lagi becandaan sama Kyung kurasa dia juga pantas "dibawah" Kyung, hehe**

 **Disini Jongin lebih tua dari Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo yang paling muda. Sehun yang paling tua dari mereka bertiga.**

 **Feel free to ask me anything on review below!**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kecil Jongin tidak tahu apa itu kasih sayang. Lahir ditengah-tengah kaum alpha membuat dia terkucilkan. Sejak kecil dia sudah menunjukkan sebagai omega dengan sikap-sikapnya. Orang tuanya tak senang, begitu juga dengan kedua kakaknya. Mereka hidup di kalangan terhormat dimana omega dipandang rendahan dan dalam silsilah keluarganya jarang ditemukan omega, bahkan ayahnya memilih seorang istri sang alpha wanita dengan rahim (yang sangat jarang ditemukan) untuk menjadi istrinya. Semata-mata karena dia tidak mau ada omega dikeluarganya. Tapi mengejutkan karena setelah masa transisi Jongin benarlah seorang omega. Dia diasingkan setelah itu.

Darah yang mengalir bukan penghalang bagi ayahnya untuk mengusir dirinya. Dia dianggap sebagai aib untuk keluarga dengan statusnya sekarang. Tak ada yang membela. Ibu, kakak laki-laki dan kakak perempuannya memandangnya sebagai sampah. Omega itu sampah, begitu kata mereka.

Tak ada rumah, tak ada teman dan uang. Dia baru berumur 17 tahun waktu itu. Begitu polos menghadapi dunia diluar yang sama sekali tak bisa dia bayangkan. Dia ketakutan dikala malam tiba. Walau bagaimanapun dia _namja_ dengan wajah cantik berstatus omega yang khas dengan kelemahannya.

Dengan memeluk tubuh kurusnya dia meringkuk bersembunyi dikolong-kolong jembatan, depan toko dimana saja asal dia bisa tidur dengan aman. Saat pagi menjelang, dia harus rela membiarkan badan-badannya pegal karena bekerja atau kulit tan mulusnya memerah karena terluka saat bekerja. Dia bekerja apa saja, asal bisa makan. Tak ada yang tahu kalau dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Jongin pun sudah tak memikirkan keluarganya yang tega membuangnya. Yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana bisa bertahan hidup untuk hari esok dan esoknya lagi.

Tak seperti malam-malam biasanya, malam itu Jongin tak mendapat tempat untuk tidur. Semua lahan penuh dengan gelandangan. Upahnya tak cukup untuk menyewa _flat_ dan dia lebih memilih untuk bertahan tidur disembarang tempat. Betapa takdir sudah berubah drastis. Dulu dia tidur dikasur empuk, makanan enak dan segala macam fasilitas yang dia peroleh. Tak seharipun dia memikirkan untuk makan apa besok, tidur dimana nanti malam. Kim Jongin dididik untuk menjadi orang terpelajar jadi dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar dan tak sekalipun dia diajarkan untuk bertahan hidup didunia luar. Karena itulah hari-hari pertama hidupnya diluar rumah adalah neraka untuknya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?"

Jongin mendongak dan menemukan sepasang bola mata coklat memandangnya iba. Sungguh dia benci dipandang seperti itu. Seakan-akan dia seorang gelandangan yang sudah berhari-hari tidak makan, walau kenyataanya dia mungkin salah satu dari mereka sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Merasa risih dengan pandangan dari _namja_ yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi. Mencari tempat tidur lagi.

"Hei,," Jongin mendesis tak suka saat _namja_ itu mencengkeram lenganya. "Mian, aku hanya,,,aku hanya,,kau mau ini?"

Kue beras.

Itu makanan kesukaan Jongin.

Dan mulai malam itu Jongin punya rumah untuk dia sebut sebagai tempat tidur dan seorang _namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol yang dia anggap keluarga. Chanyeol menawarkan tempat tinggal karena dia merasa kasihan dengannya. Jongin tentu saja menolak karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah orang asing tapi saat dia menatap mata _namja_ itu dia sama sekali tak menemukan kejahatan dimata _namja_ itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk menerima tawarannya.

Chanyeol lebih muda satu tahun darinya tapi pengalaman hidup yang pahit membuatnya lebih dewasa dari Jongin. Jongin kagum dengan _namja_ itu. Selain karena dia menampungnya yang notabene sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah dengannya, juga karena Chanyeol itu tipe _namja_ pekerja keras. Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk bekerja ditoko bubur saat pagi hari dan dikedai pinggir jalan saat malam hari. Kalau dibayangkan pasti melelahkan tapi Jongin bahagia karena setidaknya ada teman saat dia merasa lelah tidak seperti dulu.

Saat itulah dia merasa bahagia dia dilahirkan menjadi omega. Karena dengan menjadi omega dia menemukan keluarga sejatinya yaitu Chanyeol. Mungkin ibunya memang yang melahirkan dia tapi tak sekalipun dia memandang Jongin sebagai anaknya. Darah bangsawan terlalu kental hingga membuat wanita itu memandang anak-anaknya sebagai penerus silsilah, kebanggaan keluarga. Bukan anak yang harus dia didik dan sayangi.

Dia sama sekali tak menyesal menjadi omega, bukan alpha yang begitu dibenci oleh Chanyeol.

Satu tahun hidup bersama Chanyeol mampu membuat Jongin tau luar dalam _namja_ itu. Terutama bagaimana bencinya dia dengan alpha. Dia tahu persis penyebabnya. Untung saja mereka sekarang bekerja dikafe khusus beta ataupun omega bukan dikedai pinggir jalan yang dipenuhi dengan alpha mabuk. Walau ada 1 atau 2 alpha yang datang untuk berkunjung, Jongin biasanya yang melayani mereka. Kalau ditanya apakah Jongin membenci alpha dia akan menjawab tidak karena bagaimanapun keluarganya adalah alpha. Darah mereka mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Dan bagaimanapun juga dia membutuhkan alpha dalam masa _heat_. Chanyeol tentu saja melarangnya untuk berhubungan dengan alpha siapapun mereka, dia menyarankan untuk berhubungan dengan Kris, boss mereka, seorang beta ataupun Tao, teman kerja, omega laki-laki tapi Jongin menolak.

"Aku tak mungkin tidur dengan mereka karena mereka sudah tidur denganmu. Rasanya seperti selingkuh saja." itu alasan yang dia berikan kepada Chanyeol ketika _namja_ itu menanyakan kenapa Jongin tidak mau dibantu oleh teman kerjanya.

Awalnya Jongin memang menerima bantuan dari Kris ataupun Tao tapi setelah Chanyeol mencapai masa transisi yang waktu itu dibantu oleh Kris, Jongin jadi enggan meminta bantuan Kris. Apalagi Jongin tahu kalau Kris mencintai atau setidaknya menyukai Chanyeol.

Ada saatnya Jongin begitu iri dengan Chanyeol yang selalu ditatap Kris dengan tatapan memuja. Jenis tatapan yang selalu ibunya berikan pada ayahnya.

Cinta.

Tapi dia sadar menjadi omega memperkecil harapannya untuk mendapatkan cinta. Dia percaya pada _mate_ tapi dia juga tak yakin apakah dia mempunyai _mate_. Dia sudah sering mendengar banyak orang membutuhkan waktu lama dalam menemukan _mate_ , namun ada juga yang menemukannya setelah masa transisi tapi banyak juga yang tidak menemukan mereka sampai akhir hayatnya. Jadi pilihan terbaik adalah Jongin tak mau terlalu berharap.

Sampai dia bertemu dengan seorang alpha yang kebetulan datang ke kafenya.

"Jongin, kau bisa kan ke meja 5? Ada seorang Alpha disana?" Jongin hanya memberikan senyuman pengertian untuk Chanyeol. Lebih baik dia yang melayani alpha kalau Chanyeol yang melayani bisa-bisa Kris mendidih karena bisa dipastikan restoran akan gaduh.

" _Anneyong_ , Anda ingin pesan apa Tuan?" sapanya pada seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata memandang jalan.

Hidup bertahun-tahun ditengah-tengah alpha membuat Jongin begitu mudah menghadapi mereka yang menurut Chanyeol begitu mengintimidasi. Bagi Jongin alpha itu sama saja dengan beta maupun omega. Dia tak pernah menemukan mereka begitu mengintimidasi ataupun menakutkan.

Sampai dia menemukan sepasa _orbs_ coklat yang membentuk tatapan tajam tertuju padanya.

Dia merasa terintimidasi dalam artian yang memabukkan.

Jongin tahu ini salah, dia tidak pernah merasakan semenakutkan ini menghadapi seorang alpha. Dan yang lebih menakutkan lagi dia tak pernah menginginkan seorang alpha seperti ini.

"Aku mau pasta dan coklat panas."

Jongin melonjak mendengar suara itu. Tubuhnya memanas tapi sebisa mungkin dia menahannya. Insting omeganya keluar dan dia yakin sang alpha bisa mencium baunya yang menguar. Untung saja hanya dia alpha disini.

Jongin tahu bahwa mereka adalah _mate_ saat pertama kali mata mereka bertemu. Rasanya dunia berhenti berputar dan perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada pria itu seorang. Ada semacam percikan api yang menyala dalam tubuhnya ketika mata indah milik pria itu memandang tepat dimata Jongin, membuat tubuhnya memanas. Dan Jongin juga melihat pria itu merasakan hal yang sama melalui matanya.

Jongin merasa kosong saat dia beranjak meninggalkan meja untuk menyiapkan pesanan. Dia merasa tak rela walau jarak meraka tak lebih dari 20 langkah.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir.

Belum sempat menjawab, Tao datang menatapnya gelisah. " _Hyung_ , baumu."

Jongin mengernyit heran, "aku sudah mandi Tao." jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Aiissshh, bukan itu _Hyung_. Tapi pheromonmu, tercium begitu kuat saat kau berhadapan dengan alpha itu." jelas Tao.

Jongin juga menyadari hal itu jadi dia tak terlalu kaget, yang membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah tatapan Chanyeol.

"Ahh pesanannya sudah siap, aku antarkan dulu." dia berterima kasih pada Jongdae karena menyelamatkannya dari situasi menegangkan dengan Chanyeol. Dia sudah menebak kalau _namja_ itu akan melontarkan begitu banyak pertanyaan padanya dan saat ini sungguh Jongin tidak mau menjawabnya.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat dengan mata tak pernah berpaling. Letupan itu datang lagi kali ini lebih besar. Jongin menahan segala gairahnya ketika hidungnya mencium bau sang alpha. Dia berusaha untuk tetap _waras_.

"Pesanan Anda Tuan."

Dia hanya ingin pergi, dan mungkin toilet adalah pilihan tepat untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang seakan-akan ingin meledak. Tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh suara sang alpha.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun dan aku ingin tahu namamu nanti malam."

Dan saat dia pulang kerja, Jongin tahu kalau Sehun menunggunya dilorong dekat kafe. Mulai malam itu Jongin sering tidak pulang rumah hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun.

Bersama Sehun dia merasakan cinta dan dicintai. Pria itu begitu sempurna dimatanya. Dan semakin dia mengenal Sehun, dia semakin yakin kalau dia adalah _mate_ nya.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Jongin ketika mereka selesai melakukan _knotting_. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

 _Tidak apa-apa mungkin besok dia akan mengatakannya_.

Kalimat itu semacam mantra yang sudah dihapal oleh Jongin yang dia ucapkan setiap malam.

 **C to the D**

"Aku tak percaya ini. Kau berhubungan dengan alpha dan tak memberitahuku." dua bulan kemudian Chanyeol tahu alasan sebenarnya dibalik tidak pulangnya Jongin selama ini. Jongin selalu bilang kalau dia tidur ditempat bibinya yang baru dia temukan. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyangka kalau temannya itu pergi dengan alpha.

"Berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya?"

Jongin hanya melenggang pergi. Berusaha menghindari topik ini.

"Yaa! Aku bertanya padamu tuan putri!" Jongin paling benci dipanggil tuan putri karena akan mengingatkannya dengan masa lalunya dan Chanyeol tahu itu.

"2 bulan, puas. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat."

Belum selesai, Chanyeol tak akan semudah itu menyerah.

"Tsk, tentu saja kau lelah. Berapa lama dia memakaimu?"

Plak.

Sungguh Jongin tak berniat untuk menampar Chanyeol.

"Chan..Channie,,a,,akuu,," dia hanya bisa memandangi tangannya yang tadi menampar Chanyeol.

Dengan geram Chanyeol mengatakan, "tunggu saja sampai dia membuangmu."

Sehun tak mungkin melakukan itu kan?

 **C to the D**

"Hunna, aku ingin diklaim." Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang mendengar perkataannya.

"Tidurlah."

Setidaknya dia menjawab karena selama ini Sehun tak pernah menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Pria itu punya sejuta alasan untuk menghindar. Jongin butuh tiga kata itu walau sebenarnya dia bisa melihat cinta dalam mata Sehun tapi bukti juga diperlukan karena selama hubungan meraka, Sehun tak pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintai _namja_ itu. Bahkan saat mereka menyatu sama sekali tak ada kata cinta.

Jongin butuh bukti untuk membuat semua keraguannya menghilang.

"Kau mau kemana sayang?" pertanyaan penuh rasa heran dilontarkan Sehun ketika melihat Jongin mengenakan bajunya.

"Jongin!" Sehun tidak suka diabaikan.

"Pergi." Satu air mata lolos begitu tangan Sehun mengalanginya.

"A..aku butuh waktu. Aku janji akan mengklaimmu secepatnya."

Janji.

Janji.

Dan janji.

"Kapan? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" dan saat Sehun tak menjawabnya, Jongin merasa dunianya runtuh.

 **C to the D**

Jongin berjalan cepat untuk menghindari Chanyeol yang terus mengejarnya. Dia ingin mengunjungi Sehun tapi Chanyeol tak mengijinkannya, menahannya dengan seribu alasan.

 _Sampai kapan kau sadar kalau dia hanya memanfaatkanmu?_

 _Dia tak mencintaimu, Kim Jongin._

Kata-kata dari Chanyeol memenuhi otaknya.

"Tidak, tidak dia pasti mencintaiku. Dia pasti akan mengklaimku."

 _Kapan? Aku yakin dia hanya membual._

"Tidak, Sehun pasti mencintaiku."

"Yaa!berhenti Kim Jongin." teriakan Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan itu membuat Jongin semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Untuk sekarang ini, dia lebih memilih sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol karena ucapan dari Chanyeol hanya membuatnya semakin melihat kenyataan.

Jongin merasa lega karena dia sekarang sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Sehun. Dia tak perlu mengetuk karena sudah dipastikan Sehun menunggunya.

"Hunna, aku da..."

Semua ucapan Chanyeol semakin keras terdengar dikepalanya. Bagai tangan tak kasat mata yang menampar pipinya bahkan menghantam tubuhnya.

"Dia siapa Sehun?"

 _Kumohon katakan apa yang kuharapkan._

Jongin mematung, menatap samar dua orang dihadapannya yang berpakaian tak layak. Sehun bertelanjang dada sedang sang perempuan, Jongin yakin dia tak memakai bra akibat kegiatan apa saja yang mereka lakukan sebelum Jongin datang.

"Bukan siapa-siapaku." Suara Sehun dingin dan tegas, seolah-olah dia bukan Sehun yang setiap malam mendekap Jongin. Bukan Sehun yang setiap pagi memasakkan pancake untuknya bukan Sehun yang dia cintai.

"Sialan kau!" itu jelas bukan suara Jongin karena bagaimanapun hancurnya dia sekarang, Jongin tak akan bisa mengumpat pada Sehun, _namja_ yang begitu dicintainya. Itu suara Chanyeol yang kini menerjang Sehun dengan tangan mengepal.

"Alpha sialan, brengsek. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti mempermainkan Jongin saja. Dasar bre..."

Jongin tak sanggup mendengar, tak sanggup melihat akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlari. Lari dari kenyataan kalau semua yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol adalah benar, lari dari kenyataan kalau Sehun selingkuh. Dia merasa bodoh karena menganggap dia hanya satu-satunya yang dimiliki Sehun. Ternyata hanya dia yang menganggap Sehun satu-satunya.

"JONGIN!"

Jongin menengok untuk melihat apakah benar yang memanggilnya adalah Sehun. Dia tersenyum karena setidaknya Sehun mengejarnya, dia masih peduli.

Tapi semuanya terlambat.

Braakkk!

Suaranya begitu memekakkan telinga, benturan antara mobil dengan toko dipinggir jalan dimana Jongin ikut terseret mobil itu. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Sehun yang menangis sambil berteriak untuk membuka matanya. Semuanya terdengar semu kemudian kegelapan menjadi temannya.

 **C to the D**

Jari-jari lemah itu bergerak, menandakan kehidupan nyata yang selama ini tak dipunyai oleh _namja_ itu.

"Suster Park!"

Park Naeun melotot mendengar teman satu shiftnya berteriak diruangan pasien terlebih pasien itu sedang koma, seperti dia melihat...

"Dia bergerak!"

 **C to the D**

Chanyeol berlari seperti kesetanan. Dia tak memperdulikan umpatan semua orang yang dia tabrak. Dia menulikan telinganya dari semua teriakan bahkan dari suara Kyungsoo yang juga mengejar dibelakangnya.

Dia begitu putus asa. Otaknya mulai memikirkan betapa mudahnya ketika dia mempunyai sepasang sayap. Dia bisa mencapai tempat tujuannya dengan mudah dan cepat. Kakinya yang panjang terasa kurang berguna untuk mengambil langkah lebar dan dia benci ketika tempat yang dia tuju tak kunjung dia lihat. Bahkan ketika dia berlari hingga nafasnya terputus-putus rasanya masih jauh.

"Chanyeol!" teriakan Kyungsoo menggema dilorong putih yang dipenuhi oleh orang berpakaian khas rumah sakit.

Chanyeol tak berhenti, dia memilih untuk tetap berlari menuju sebuah ruang yang sudah dia hapal.

Brak..

Suara itu mengejutkan semua orang, baik yang didalam ruangan maupun Chanyeol sendiri.

"Chanyeol _ssi_." Dia mengacuhkan panggilan suster Ahn yang selama ini merawat temannya.

Chanyeol duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur, menatap tak percaya pada temannya yang kini membalas menatapnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentuh wajah yang selama ini begitu dingin dan pucat. Wajahnya tak lagi dingin melainkan hangat seperti dulu. Matanya berkedip seperti dirinya bukan terpejam seperti 2 tahun kemarin.

"Kau bangun." Satu butir _liquid_ jatuh membasahi pipinya diikuti dengan _liquid_ lainnya.

Chanyeol menangis semakin kencang begitu dia melihat senyuman dari temannya. Senyuman yang selalu memberikan dia kekuatan, senyuman yang mengingatkan dia kalau dia tidak sendirian didunia ini.

Dia kembali.

Jongin kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol." Chanyeol tak bisa menahan kebahagiannya. Dia sudah terlalu sering memimpikan momen ini jadi dia sudah tak peduli kalau nantinya dia akan terbangun dan tak menemukan Jongin disisinya. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Senyumannya, suaranya bahkan sekarang tubuhnya yang berada dalam dekapannya.

 _Bolehkan aku berharap kalau ini bukan mimpi?_

"Chanyeol _ssi_ , bisakah kau memberitahukan Sehun _ssi_ tentang kabar ini."

 _Ini bukan mimpi._

Detik itu juga Chanyeol tahu kalau semua ini bukan mimpi karena didalam mimpi Chanyeol tak ada Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku melarang kau atau siapapun untuk memberitahunya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jongin."

Entahlah itu mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai ancaman yang bisa dikatakan bukan main-main melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang begitu memerah karena marah jadi suster Ahn hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol.." _namja_ itu langsung menatap lembut Jongin lalu menggenggam tangannya, "siapa itu Sehun?"

Semua mata membola kecuali Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menonton dari belakang, tapi lama kelamaan keterkejutan dalam diri Chanyeol tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia yang sangat besar.

Bagaimana tidak bahagia kalau impiannya terwujud?

"Ohh kau tidak mengingat Sehun?" Chanyeol mencoba memastikan.

"Apa dia temanku?"

Chanyeol sama sekali tak menemukan kebohongan didalam mata Jongin. Hanya ada kebingungan didalam mata itu sekarang.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa Jongin, dia bukan siapa-siapa." Chanyeol memeluk temannya sekali lagi, berharap dengan melakukan itu dia bisa menghilangkan kenangan dimana Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang sama pada Jongin.

Suster Ahn hanya bisa diam disaat dia sebenarnya tahu siapa itu Sehun.

 **C to the D**

"Ahh Kyung, kau belum pulang?" Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Jongin dan terkejut menemukan Kyungsoo didepannya. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan _namja_ itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan kata baik, "aku harus menemui Baekhyun untuk menanyakan keadaan Jongin." tambahnya.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, dia merasa tak nyaman ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan nama _namja_ lain didepannya.

Sekarang kening Chanyeol yang berkerut karena Kyungsoo menahan lengannya, "siapa Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dokternya Jongin." lalu mereka menuju ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan dr. Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol masuk saja tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hai Baek!."

Baekhyun itu bukan sekedar dokter untuknya tapi satu-satunya alpha yang tidak dibenci olehnya. Awalnya dia sempat tidak setuju kalau dokter yang menangani Jongin adalah seorang alpha tapi hanya Baekhyun yang mempunyai pengalaman menangani pasien koma jadi tak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk menolaknya lagi. Dia harus membuang rasa bencinya demi kesembuhan Jongin. Dan setelah lama mengenal, hubungan mereka menjadi dekat.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintu, menatap tak suka ketika dokter alpha dengan tinggi melebihi tingginya itu memeluk Chanyeol. Dia menggeram lemah melihat keduanya tersenyum lebar.

"Chanyeol ya, kau kemana saja. Wah sepertinya kau makin tinggi saja." kata Baekhyun ketika mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka yang membuat Chanyeol cemberut.

"Bisakah tak membawa masalah tinggi badan." timpal _namja_ itu dengan bibir mengerucut.

Keduanya masih berbincang, sesekali tertawa lalu terkikik. Mereka juga tak jarang melakukan skinship seperti Chanyeol yang memukul lengan Baekhyun atau Baekhyun yang mengusak rambut Chanyeol. Semuanya tak luput dari sepasang mata bulat yang menatap mereka dengan rahang mengeras.

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo terlupakan? Kalau tadi Kyungsoo masih bisa memaklumi waktu Chanyeol fokus pada Jongin yang baru bangun dari komanya tapi sekarang.

 _Sebenarnya siapa dokter cantik itu?_

"Ehem."

Kedua ehem sejoli itu ehem menghentikan obrolan mereka lalu menatap ke pintu. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil menampilkan cengiran lebar.

"Heehe maaf Kyung, aku lupa padamu. Baek, kenalkan dia Lee Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah, "sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

Kyungsoo membeku mendengarnya tapi secepat mungkin dia menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat mencurigakan didepan orang asing.

"Tapi dimana ya?" Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat, wajah Kyungsoo tak asing untuknya tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat dimana melihatnya.

"Mana mungkin, mungkin kau salah lihat." Chanyeol menimpali dan mulai memperhatikan Kyungsoo seperti Baekhyun. "mungkin saja kau melihatnya direstoran Kris _hyung_ , Kyungie bekerja disana." terang Chanyeol karena dia tak menemukan tempat lain dimana Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukan artis yang bisa masuk majalah ataupun TV. Kalaupun bertemu dijalan sebenarnya mungkin saja tapi ya sudahlah.

"Mungkin saja." Baekhyun sebenarnya tak yakin tapi salahkan otaknya yang tak bisa mengigat apapun tentang pria didepannya.

"Oya Baek, aku mau menanyakanmu tentang Jongin. Dia benar-benar hilang ingatan?" Chanyeol tak yakin karena hanya Sehun saja yang tak diingat _namja_ itu.

"Aku baru menerima hasil pemeriksaannya dan benar dia mengalami amnesia tapi hanya ingatan yang paling menyakitkan yang hilang dari memorinya dan kurasa itu Sehun." jelas Baekhyun. Dengan wajah serius seperti sekarang dia terlihat lebih seperti dokter daripada saat tadi bercanda dengan Chanyeol.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya." komentar Chanyeol.

"Yeol, apa tak sebaiknya kita memberitahukan tentang Sehun?"

Seperti mendarah daging kebencian terhadap alpha itu, setiap mendengar namanya yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol hanya kebencian dan kemarahan. Rasanya darahnya mendidih mendengar nama itu.

"Tidak! Memberitahu dia sama saja dengan membawa lukanya." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"Tapi selama dua tahun ini Sehun selalu menemani Jongin, dia sama menderitanya denganmu." Baekhyun tahu apa yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga, Chanyeol,Jongin dan juga Sehun. Dia sempat menyalahkan Sehun tapi melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu selama Jongin koma, mereka sama menderitanya. "Chanyeol, kupi.."

"Tidak!" teriak _namja_ bermarga Park itu.

Kyungsoo melonjak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang mungkin membangungkan beberapa pasien diruangan sebelah.

"Kau tak melihat betapa hancurnya Jongin saat itu." Chanyeol mulai menangis, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan. Dia mudah sekali menangis ketika berhadapan dengan masalah Jongin yang hampir mirip dengan ibunya.

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun saat dokter itu ingin memeluk Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo yang memeluknya.

"Aku tak bisa melihat Jongin hancur seperti itu lagi."

 _Aku juga tak bisa melihatmu hancur seperti ini._

Kedua pria itu diam, menatap lembut Chanyeol yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

 **C to the D**

Sejak Jongin bangun seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol sering menghabiskan malamnya dirumah sakit. Dia akan berkunjung ketika pulang dari kafe dan tak jarang dia menginap disana. Dia tak merasa keberatan karena memang sudah sejak lama dia memimpikan untuk bisa tidur bersama temannya itu. Kadang malah dia lebih memilih terjaga karena dia takut kalau ketika dia terbangun semuanya hanya mimpi. Jongin masih terbaring dirumah sakit tapi tentu saja itu mustahil karena menurut Chanyeol, keadaan Jongin membaik dengan pesat. Dia bahkan sudah bisa menggerakkan kakinya walau masih sedikit langkah yang bisa dia ambil.

Ketika Chanyeol menginap dirumah sakit otomatis hanya Kyungsoo yang berada di _flat_ mereka. Chanyeoltak mengijinkan Kyungsoo menginap karena dia tak mau pria itu kelelahan. Padahal kalau boleh memilih Kyungsoo ingin sekali menemani _namja_ itu.

Dia merasa gelisah ketika _namja_ itu tak berada dalam jangkauannya.

Bayangan tentang kedekatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol waktu itu membuat dia tak tenang. Kyungsoo seperti tak rela ketika Chanyeol dekat dengan _namja_ lain dan dia tak tahu kapan perasaan itu muncul.

Kyungsoo itu tipe pria yang jarang mengeluarkan suara dan dia juga pandai mengontrol emosi. Jadi dia tak menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya akan kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Dia hanya menatap mereka berdua dan mencoba untuk mengontrol emosi. Dia tak pernah suka ketika emosinya tak terkontrol.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo kaget menemukan Chanyeol dirumah ketika dia baru bangun tidur.

"Kau tidak tidur dirumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air.

"No, semalam aku pulang dengan Baekhyun."

Mendengar nama Baekhyun keluar dari mulut Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo memilih untuk lebih lama membiarkan kepalanya didalam kulkas.

"Kau sedang apa Kyung?" dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

"Mengambil air." jawabnya pendek. "Kulihat kau dekat sekali dengan dokter alpha itu." katanya setelah dia menghabiskans atu botol air dingin. Tiba-tiba dia merasa haus.

"Hmm, dia satu-satunya alpha yang tidak kubenci." Chanyeol menjawab dengan mata fokus pada nasi gorengnya dan hal itu semakin membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo memburuk.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia merawat Jongin."

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Chanyeol mematikan kompor lalu menghadap Kyungsoo, "dia memang pernah membantuku dalam masa _heat_ tapi hubungan kami hanya sebatas itu."

 _Heat_? Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau Chanyeol adalah omega dengan masa _heat_. Tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan muncul diotaknya.

"Si..siapa lagi yang pernah membantumu?"

"Membantu apa? Masa _heat_?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Mungkin 5 atau berapa, aku tak ingat."

Lima? Lima _namja_ yang sudah menyentuh Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tak suka.

"Kyung, aku mandi dulu."

"Bukannya kau libur hari ini?"

Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat pipi Chanyeol yang sedikit memerah. Dia hanya menanyakan hal biasa karena biasanya Chanyeol akan malas mandi pagi ketika hari libur jadi kenapa pipinya memerah?

"Kris _hyung_ mengajakku keluar dan pulangnya kami akan menjenguk Jongin." jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Kyungsoo tak suka melihat senyuman itu terlebih dia tahu siapa penyebab senyuman itu.

Krak.

Botol minuman yang ada ditanganya menjadi saksi betapa Kyungsoo tak suka dengan keadaan ini.

 **C to the D**

Kyungsoo baru akan masuk keruangan Jongin tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Kris. _Namja_ itu terlihat akrab dengan Jongin dan tak jarang mereka tertawa bersama. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu Kyungsoo, dia menatap tajam tangan Kris yang menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Dan anehnya Jongin tak terganggu, seolah-olah hal itu adalah biasa. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Kyungsoo pikir Kris dan Chanyeol hanyalah rekan kerja. Walaupun dia sering melihat Kris mendekati Chanyeol tapi sama sekali tak terlintas kalau pria beta itu sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mencari tempat sembunyi karena dia melihat Kris dan Chanyeol menuju pintu. Sepertinya Kris berniat pulang dan Chanyeol akan mengantarnya, dan tebakan Kyungsoo benar. Yang tak disangka adalah Kris mencium bibir Chanyeol.

Menggenggam tangan masih bisa Kyungsoo teoleransi tapi mencium bibir, tidakkah itu berlebihan?

"Kau berkencan dengannya?" Chanyeol melonjak mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Dia tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungsoo didepannya.

"Kyung, kau datang." Ucapnya sebelum berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

Kyungsoo menegang.

"Kau tahu hari ini sangat menyenangkan, aku bahagia sekali."

 _Tapi kenapa aku tidak bahagia?_

"Kau berkencan dengan Kris?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" _Wae_?" Kyungsoo mencengkram pundak _namja_ itu, "Apa istimewanya dia?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo bingung, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku lebih baik darinya Chanyeol!"

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berteriak didepan Chanyeol hal itu cukup membuat _namja_ itu terkejut tapi dia lebih terkejut lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Apapun yang akan Kyungsoo ucapkan tak pernah tersampaikan karena terhalangi oleh seorang alpha diantara mereka. Alpha dengan bau tajam yang sarat akan kemarahan.

"Beraninya kau!" Sehun datang dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada Chanyeol. "Dasar _namja_ sialan! Berani sekali kau menyembunyikan keadaan Jongin dariku."

Chanyeol sekarang paham akan situasinya, dia membalas menatap tajam Sehun. "Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeoltak suka.

Plaakk.

Satu tamparan yang menimbulkan rasa panas dipipi kiri Chanyeol. Baik Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo tak sempat mengelak akan kejadian itu.

"AKU _MATE_ NYA!" teriak Sehun. Dia tak peduli kalau suaranya akan membangunkan seluruh rumah sakit. Dia benar-benar murka pada _namja_ didepannya.

"Cih, kau bahkan belum mengklaimnya jadi dia bukan _mate_ mu Oh Sehun _ssi_."

Chanyeol tak melayangkan tangannya kepipinya tapi Sehun seperti ditampar oleh _namja_ itu mungkin lebih keras dari tamparannya tadi.

"Chan..yeol."

Sehun menegang mendengar suara itu.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa ramai sekali?"

Sehun tak bisa melepaskan pandanganya dari _namja_ berambut coklat dengan kulit tan yang kini berdiri ditengah pintu. Dia maju selangkah untuk mendekati _namja_ nya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya."

Suara Chanyeol bagai dengungan ditelinganya, terdengar tak begitu jelas. Rasa-rasanya kakinya tak lagi berpijak dilantai, dia merasa terbang . Ini pertama kalinya Sehun bisa bernafas dengan benar setelah 2 tahun begitu melihat wajah _namja_ nya.

"Minggir." katanya dengan geraman namun dengan mata menatap _namja_ nya. Memenjarakan Jongin dengan tatapannya.

Chanyeol tak bergeming sedikitpun, dia masih mengahalangi Sehun yang ingin mendekati Jongin. Demi apapun Chanyeol tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"KUBILANG MINGGIR PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sehun frustasi, dia benar-benar ingin membunuh Chanyeol sekarang juga. Chanyeol itu hanya penghalang untuk hubungannya dengan Jongin. Bagaimana tidak, dia tidak pernah membiarkan Sehun berdekatan dengan Jongin ketika _namja_ itu koma. Sehun harus sembunyi-sembunyi ketika dia ingin menemui Jongin dan sekarang ketika _namja_ itu telah sadar dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Seminggu, Jongin sudah bangun seminggu dan dia baru tahu lalu ketika Jongin sudah didepan matanya dia tidak bisa mendekati Jongin hanya untuk sekedar memastikan kalau itu semua nyata. Semuanya karena Chanyeol.

"Minggir atau kubunuh kau." ucap Sehun tanpa ada nada bercanda sama sekali.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak bergeming dan hal itu membuat Sehun semakin marah. Dia maju mendekat untuk menerjang Chanyeol tapi wajah Kyungsoo muncul dihadapannya.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, aku pastikan kau tak melihat matahari besok." Kyungsoo berkata dengan wajah tenang. Suaranya biasa saja, tak ada ancaman namun itu bisa membuat Sehun tak berkutik.

Dia menatap Kyungsoo benci, seberapa besarpun keinginan Sehun untuk maju dan menghajar Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sumpah menahannya, sumpah untuk tunduk padanya.

"Chanyeol, dia siapa?" lirih Jongin yang masih bisa didengar oleh semua orang. Dia takut dengan sosok _namja_ didepan Chanyeol yang terlihat marah sekali tapi dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan tatapan dari _namja_ itu untuknya. Tatapan rindu.

Senyum kemenangan tercipta dibibir Chanyeol begitu pertanyaan itu muncul dari bibir Jongin.

"Doaku terkabul Sehun _ssi_." senyum setannya mengembang melihat wajah Sehun yang penuh dengan keterkejutan.

 **C to the D**

"Aww, pelan sedikit Baek." Chanyeol meringis merasakan perih karena alkohol yang membasahi pipinya. Ternyata tamparan Sehun memberikan luka yang bisa dibilang buruk. Untung saja Chanyeol segera datang untuk memberi pengobatan.

"Cha, selesai." Baekhyun mengoleskan salep dipipi Chanyeol lalu merapikan alat-alatnya.

" _Gomawo_ Baek, awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengan Si Oh itu. Aku akan..."

"Chanyeol, siapa Kyungsoo?"

 _Namja_ itu memandang Baekhyun bingung, "maksudmu?"

Mereka saling menatap, Chanyeol bisa melihat kekhawatiran tergambar jelas dimata Baekhyun.

"Setahuku kau tidak memiliki saudara begitu pula dengan Jongin jadi siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, "dia temanku." jawabnya polos.

"Teman? Kau bertemu dimana dengannya?" rentetan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Baek, kau kenapa? Perasaan kemarin kau biasa-biasa saja bertemu dengan Kyungsoo kenapa sekarang kau penasaran sekali dengannya." bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun mengerang tak suka.

"Itu karena kemarin kupikir Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya manusia yang belum bertransisi tapi tadi ketika aku melihat dia melawan Sehun dan Sehun tidak melawannya aku bertanya-tanya siapa Kyungsoo." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan pria itu. "Memangnya salah kalau Sehun takut dengan Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dia duduk didepan Chanyeol dengan mata menatap serius pada _namja_ itu.

"Chanyeol dengar baik-baik, Kyungsoo itu belum transisi jadi statusnya masih manusia biasa sedangkan Sehun adalah alpha kuat. Aku saja harus mengakui kalau Sehun lebih kuat dariku jadi apa menurutmu tidak mencurigakan kalau Sehun sampai tidak berani melawan Kyungsoo yang statusnya hanya manusia?"

Semua kata-kata dari Baekhyun masuk akal, ada yang janggal dengan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sebelumnya tak diperhatikan olehnya.

"Kau benar Baek, padahal tadi Kyung hanya menggertaknya saja. Sehun bisa melempar Kyungsoo seperti dia melempar kertas tapi dia tidak melakukannya melainkan hanya menahan emosinya." Chanyeol kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"Itu yang memenuhi otakku. Aku yakin sekali kalau sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia tapi aku benar-benar lupa dimana." Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Baekhyun yang memukul-mukul kepalanya berharap ingatan tentang Kyungsoo kembali. Kalau sudah begini _namja_ cantik itu sama sekali tak terlihat seperti dokter.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan. Ada Kyungsoo disana dan tak tahu mengapa baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terdiam dengan tubuh menegang.

"Kau sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Entah kenapa ada perasaan takut ketika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo bukan lagi Kyungsoo yang lugu dan imut seperti kemarin-kemarin. Kenyataan kalau Sehun takut dengan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol juga merasakan takut.

"Chanyeol."

Bahkan bulu-bulu Chanyeol menegak mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada yang tak biasa oleh Kyungsoo.

"Emm Baek ak..aku pulang dulu." Chanyeol hanya bisa merutuki kegugupannya. Dia tak mau Kyungsoo tahu tentang kecurigaannya yang tadi dibahas bersama Baekhyun.

Mereka keluar rumah sakit beriringan tapi sama sekali tak ada pembicaraan yang terlontar. Biasanya Chanyeol yang lebih banyak mengoceh tapi dengan ketakutannya yang sekarang, jangankan mengobrol berdekatan saja rasanya tak nyaman.

Di bis Chanyeol berusaha untuk duduk sejauh mungkin dari Kyungsoo. _Namja_ itu melupakan satu fakta yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo sebelum Sehun datang. Sebuah fakta kalau pria itu tak suka hubungannya dengan Kris.

TBC.

Comments are love for me^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction ini sudah diposting di Wordpress bukan wattpadd teman-teman dengan judul yang sama tapi beda tokoh jadi ini sama sekali bukan plagiat.**

A/N: Maaf kelamaan updatenya, ternyata ini lebih panjang dari perkiraanku. Awalnya ini akan menjadi last chapter tapi berhubung keeroran yang nulis jadi na masih ada chap lagi.

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Park28sooyah** yang udah neror aku dengan tagihannya, percaya engga percaya yang tadinya lagi tidur ngebaca review dia, aku langsung bangun buat ngedit nih

Ayo donk teror aku lagi biar gercep.

This is 7,3... words so grab some snacks and pee or pub before you read it, muehehehe.

 **Alpha** : golongan terkuat. Pemimpin klan dan matenya bisa omega / beta tapi biasanya mereka lebih memilih omega karena lebih mudah dikendalikan secara omega ga punya kekuatan. Meskipun terkuat tapi mereka punya semacam kasta yang menentukan posisi mereka. Ada Head Alpha sebagai pemimpin para alpha. Delta semacam penasihat gitu untuk head alpha dan yang terakhir adalah alpha sendiri.

 **Beta** : golongan terkuat kedua. Mereka cenderung lebih tenang dan mudah mengontrol emosi. Pihak yang cenderung netral dan jarang mengeluarkan kekuatan selama tak diperlukan.

 **Omega** : golongan terlemah. Mereka memiliki peran sebagai pemuas nafsu dan penerus generasi karena hanya omega yang bisa melahirkan seorang bayi. Meskipun begitu, omega sering banged dianggap remeh karena omega terlihat seperti maaf pelacur maaf karena kesensitifan mereka terhadap sentuhan terutama dalam masa _heat_.

 ** _Heat_** : masa subur yang dialami oleh omega. Dalam fic ini aku kasih waktu 3 bulan sekali. Omega akan merasa puas ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah _knot_ (semacam hubungan badan) dari alpha / beta. Mereka bisa berhubungan dengan alpha/beta manapun selama mereka belum diklaim.

 ** _Claim_** : proses dimana terjadi ikatan antara alpha-omega, beta-omega, alpha-beta(ini jarang terjadi) yang ditandai dengan digigitnya leher sang omega. Biasanya proses ini menimbulkan kesakitan dan setelahnya mereka menjadi mate / soulmate.

 ** _Soulmate / mate_** : belahan jiwa, you know lah. Setelah ditandai dan menandai mereka akan terikat. Mereka akan saling ketergantungan, sehari tanpa sentuhan dari sang mate akan membuat badan mereka lemah. Tapi bagi alpha yang hanya main-main menandai matenya efek samping(?) ini tidak berlaku.

 **Masa transisi** : masa dimana seseorang naik tingkatan dari manusia biasa menjadi seorang alpha, beta ataupun omega. Biasanya terjadi pada umur 17 tahun dan posisi mereka tidak dapat diprediksi walau biasanya dapat dilihat dari garis keturunan.

 ** _Mating_** : suatu proses penyatuan semacam hubungan badan.

 ** _Knot :_** alat kelamin laki-laki, maaf di chap kemarin aku salah ngasih penjelasan. Biasanya di fic genre kayak gini mereka nyebutnya knot bukan ehem begitulah ehem.

Segitu penjelasannya kalau ada yang kurang ntar ditambahin. Sekali ini hanya FANFICTION jadi semua yang didalamnya hanya sebuah khayalan belaka. Don't take it serious.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

 **Be With You**

 **Author : Cloudye0705**

 **Cast(s) : Do Kyungsoo, Park Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance and hurt comfort.**

 **Rate : T+**

.

.

.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ruangan yang sudah dia hapal betul. Ini bukan rumahnya tapi dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dirumah ini daripada rumahnya sendiri. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian dirumah ini berbanding terbalik dengan rumahnya yang sepi. Orang tuanya jarang berada dirumah dan menjadi satu-satunya anak dikeluarga Kim membuatnya kesepian.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat jawaban dari Do Min Joon, pamannya, Junmyeon masuk keruang kerja Min Joo.

"Junmyeon, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Junmyeon bisa melihat kekhawatiran dalam sepasang mata itu. Mata yang biasanya terlihat tegas sekarang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Paman, maafkan aku. Aku belum menemukan D.O. Sepertinya dia kabur cukup jauh terlebih dia belum melalui masa transisi. Akan sulit melacak baunya." penjelasan dari Junmyeon membuat Min Joo semakin sedih. Dia tak peduli kalau keponakannya itu melihat sisi rapuhnya dengan melihat dia menangis.

"Ini semua salahku, semenjak ibunya meninggal aku jarang sekali memberikan perhatian untuknya."

Junmyeon maju untuk mendekap tubuh pamannya. Meskipun sudah memasuki kepala 4 tapi Do Min Joon masih terlihat tampan dan muda. Sangat wajar karena dia adalah Head Alpha, pemimpin dari semua alpha.

"Paman aku berjanji akan menemukan D.O, aku sudah berjanji pada bibi untuk menjaganya." ucap Junmyeon menenangkan.

Min Joon sudah tidak menangis lagi tapi raut kelelahan masih terlihat diwajahnya.

"Tapi bolehkah aku meminta paman berjanji?" Min Joon menatap bertanya pada Junmyeon, "apa maksudmu?"

Sebelum mengeluarkan apa yang ada dikepalanya Junmyeon menatap pamannya serius, "aku ingin paman membatalkan perjodohan D.O dengan keluarga Lee."

Min Joon bingung, di satu sisi dia tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu karena perjodohan itu sudah terancang sejak lama dan membatalkan perjodohan berarti mencoreng nama baik keluarganya tapi disisi lain dia tahu betul kalau Junmyeon tak akan membantunya mencari D.O kalau dia tidak mengabulkan permintaannya. Junmyeon mungkin masih muda tapi dia sudah menjadi tangan kanannya atau biasa disebut delta sejak masa transisinya dan jangan lupakan koneksi keponakannya yang luas.

Dia harus mengambil keputusan, dengan mantap dia menjawab "baiklah, aku akan membatalkan perjodohan itu."

 **C to the D**

Jongin menatap ragu pada _namja_ didepannya. Namanya Sehun tapi dia sama sekali tak tahu ada hubungan apa dia dengan _namja_ ini. Terakhir kali dia bertemu dengannya adalah ketika dia bertengkar dengan Chanyeol dan namanya disebut-sebut.

"Suster Ahn, boleh aku berbicara dengannya sebentar?" pinta Sehun.

Suster nampak bingung, " Chanyeol bisa membunuhku Sehun."

"Kumohon, hanya sebentar saja. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

Ahn Ji Young tahu kalau Sehun sangat mencintai Jongin tapi kenyataan kalau dia yang membuat Jongin koma juga tidak bisa dimaafkan. Dia memaklumi sikap Chanyeol yang melarang Sehun untuk mendekati Jongin namun melihat Sehun, seorang alpha, memohon padanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti ini rasanya begitu menyedihkan.

" _Jebalyo_." Sehun menambahkan kali ini dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Ji Young mengeluarkan nafas, "baiklah, tapi hanya 10 menit. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti dan juga jangan beritahu Chanyeol tentang hal ini." Sehun tersenyum lebar membuat Ji Young tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat senyum Sehun. Ada rasa sakit didadanya begitu mengingat penyebab Sehun tersenyum.

10 menit bersama Jongin yang sangat berarti untuk Sehun.

Ketika Ji Young melangkah pergi, _namja_ itu mulai mendekat. Dia menatap Jongin yang menatapnya takut.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" Jongin mengelak ketika Sehun ingin menyentuh pipinya. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kudengar kau semakin membaik." Jongin tak merespon, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan selimutnya.

" _Baby_ ,," Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan itu. Keningnya berkerut melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. "Ternyata kau masih saja tidak suka dengan panggilan itu."

Keduanya saling menatap dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Sehun menatap _namja_ didepannya penuh cinta, penuh kerinduan, penuh penyesalan.

Kali ini Jongin bisa mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Sehun. _Namja_ itu berambut coklat dengan mata sipit yang tajam. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis, jangan lupakan dagunya yang runcing membingkai wajah Sehun begitu sempurna. Bagi Jongin dia _namja_ tertampan yang pernah dia lihat.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. Walaupun dia sebenarnya takut dengan Sehun tapi rasa penasaran lebih kuat.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah tersenyum. Senyum dipaksakan, "kuharap kita tidak saling mengenal Kim Jongin. Kuharap kita tidak pernah bertemu."

Jongin tidak mengingat _namja_ ini tapi dia bisa merasakan kalau mereka dekat dulunya. Tatapan _namja_ itu berbeda dari Kris ataupun teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi semakin Jongin mengingat semakin dia tidak mendapat apa-apa.

"Hei jangan memaksakan." ucap Sehun ketika Jongin kesakitan memegangi kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tak ingin kau mengingatku." Jongin menatap _namja_ itu bertanya tapi Sehun tidak menjawabnya.

Ji Young masuk sebagai pertanda kalau waktu Sehun telah habis, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

 _Jangan!_ Teriakan _inner_ Jongin terdengar keras dan juga nyata.

"Terima kasih Ji Young _ssi_." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih yang dibalas oleh Ji Young.

Jongin hanya memperhatikan saja dan ketika sepasang mata sipit milik Sehun menatapnya dia tidak bisa berbohong kalau jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Senang melihatmu bangun Jongin ahh."

Satu airmata lolos menuruni pipinya saat Sehun melangkah pergi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi perasaan sedih, muak dan murka memenuhi tubuhnya. Luapan emosi yang tiba-tiba membuat Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol laju airmatanya.

"Sus..ter.." dia memanggil Ji Young dengan terbata. Ji Young mendekat, dia panik melihat Jongin menangis. "Jongin kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya.

Jongin tak menjawab melainkan memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya, "sakit sekali disini suster."

Ji Young membeku mendengar jawaban dari _namja_ ini.

"Dia sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa aku merasa sakit melihatnya?" pertanyaan dari Jongin membuat Ji Young bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tak tahu Jongin, yang jelas dia bukan siapa-siapa untukmu."

"KALAU DIA BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA LALU KENAPA AKU MENANGIS?"

Ji Young melonjak mendengar teriakan Jongin. _Namja_ itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangan.

"Kau tahu rasanya menangis tanpa tahu sebabnya?" Jongin masih saja mendesaknya.

"Kumohon jangan tanyakan padaku Jongin, Chanyeol lebih tahu segalanya." pinta Ji Young.

Jongin menampakkan lagi wajahnya yang sudah basah, "Chanyeol tak akan memberitahuku tentang _namja_ itu. Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi Chanyeol begitu membencinya."

 _Kaupun harusnya membencinya bukan menangisinya seperti ini_ , batin Ji Young.

"Percayalah, kau tak akan mau mengingatnya karena dia bukan kenangan indah untukmu." ucap Ji Young sebelum dia memulai pemeriksaan pada Jongin. Ji Young bukannya tak mau memberitahu hanya saja dia tak berhak ikut campur masalah pasiennya.

 **C to the D**

Kyungsoo tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang menghindarinya. Mereka masih tinggal satu atap, sarapan bersama bahkan berangkat kerja bersama tapi seperti ada jarak tak kasat mata diantara mereka. Chanyeol bahkan tak bersuara didepan _namja_ itu kalau tidak diperlukan. Seolah-olah tak ada Kyungsoi disampingnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kyungsoo marah. Kalau 1 jam atau dua jam dia masih bisa terima tapi kalau sampai dua hari dia jengah juga. Tapi ketika ditanya Kyungsoo tentang sikapnya ini, Chanyeol hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa.

Keadaan diperparah dengan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Kris. Kyungsoo tak rela melihat _namja_ itu tersenyum lepas didepan Kris sedangkan didepannya Chanyeol seperti mayat hidup. Kyungsoo cemburu, dan seperti orang bilang cemburu terkadang menakutkan.

"Kulihat Chanyeol dan bos semakin dekat, tadi aku tidak sengaja masuk keruangan bos dan menemukan mereka sedang berciuman. " Taemin, seorang asistan koki memberitahu Jongdae apa yang dia lihat barusan. Kyungsoo diam saja, berpura-pura sibuk dengan lobak yang sedang dia potong tapi tentu saja dengan telinga mendengarkan.  
"Kau tak tahu kalau mereka sudah berpacaran?" kali ini Kristal seorang asisten koki juga ikut menimpali. Bukan hal baru kalau mereka bergosip saat bekerja. Yang bekerja kan tangan bukan mulut jadi sah-sah saja selama masakan mereka enak.

Taemin tersenyum lebar, "waah, aku harus minta traktiran. Aku tak menyangka akhirnya Chanyeol menerima perasaan bos juga."

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kris suka dengan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol selalu menolak. Mereka bisa dibilang hanya partner kerja dan partner sex ketika _heat_ Chanyeol datang. Jadi saat Chanyeol menerima perasaan Kris itu bukan berita biasa.

"Taemin, cucikan ayam itu lalu potong-potong dadu." suara Kyungsoo merusak _mood_ Taemin yang sedang dalam _mood_ bergosip tapi toh dia melakukan juga apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kyungsoo. Meskipun terbilang baru tapi masakan Kyungsoo tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, itu salah satu alasan dia tetap bekerja walau Jongdae sudah masuk kerja lagi.

"Jongdae dimana?"

Seperti reflek dengan gerakan cepat, mata Kyungsoo tak lagi menatap sayuran yang sedang dia potong melainkan pada _namja_ tinggi yang berdiri dipintu dapur.

"Jongdae sedang mengambil tepung digudang Chanyeol, kau ada perlu apa?" Kristal menjawab.

"Ohh, aku hanya ingin memberikan pesanan. Aku sudah menaruhnya didepan konter tapi tak ada yang mengambil. Kupikir kalian sedang sibuk." tangan _namja_ itu mengangkat secarik kertas berisi pesanan dari pelanggan. Biasanya pesanan akan ditaruh didepan jendela kecil yang menghubungkan restoran dengan dapur untuk selanjutnya dikerjakan oleh koki.

Dengan tangan yang sibuk membelah ikan tuna, Kristal berucap "berikan saja pada Kyungsoo, masakannya hampir selesai."

Chanyeol ragu, tapi akhirnya dia melangkah juga menuju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan _namja_ itu semakin menatap intens Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

"Ini."

Hanya itu?

Ketika dia bisa mengucapkan banyak kata tapi Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan satu kata. Kyungsoo tak tahu kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat hingga _namja_ itu menjauhinya.

 _Apa dia sudah tahu siapa aku?_

Tidak. Karena kalau Chanyeol tahu dia akan langsung mengusir Kyungsoo.

Lalu karena apa?

"Aww. "

Kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol hingga Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan mata pisau. Telunjuknya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyung."

Kyungsoo menegang mendengar panggilan itu. Sudah berapa lama dia tak mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu?

Dua hari tapi rasanya lama sekali.

"Kau berdarah."

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah senang walau kenyataannya jarinya baru teriris pisau. Sakitnya tergantikan oleh raut khawatir diwajah Chanyeol. Dan kejadian selanjutnya mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Chanyeol tanpa ragu membawa jari itu kemulutnya. Dia mengemut jari Kyungsoo berharap darahnya tidak lagi mengalir. _Namja_ itu bahkan tak sadar kalau seisi dapur memperhatikan perbuatannya. Yang ada diotaknya hanyalah menghentikan darah Kyungsoo.

"Chan.."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo ketika namanya dipanggil. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan sepasang mata _owl_ menatapnya intens. Matanya mengerjap melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang tak biasa.

"Ja..jariku. "

Keningnya berkerut mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar berat seperti menahan..

Nafsu?

Seketika dia sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia langsung melepas jari Kyungsoo. Dia ingin menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo tapi seakan ada tangan kasat mata yang memegangi kepalanya untuk tak bergeming kemana-mana. Tak dia pedulikan wajahnya yang memanas, matanya tak bisa berpaling dari mata Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya.

Sepasang mata _owl_ yang selalu menjadi favorit Chanyeol kini menatapnya penuh dengan awan nafsu.

 **C to the D**

"Junmyeon, kau sudah menemukannya?" Min Joon berjalan mondar-mandir didepan keponakannya. Rasa gelisah dan cemas tak bisa dia tutupi.

"Lusa adalah masa transisinya Junmyeon dan seharusnya dia dalam pengawasan kita." tambah laki-laki itu yang semakin membuat Junmyeon pusing.

 _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu memijit pelipisnya, "aku tahu paman, tapi sepertinya D.O sudah merencanakan kabur dari jauh-jauh hari. Dia sulit sekali dilacak. Orang-orangku belum menemukannya." ucapan dari Junmyeon semakin membuat Min Joo kalut.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia belum transisi Junmyeon, kekuatannya masih lemah kupikir... "

"Paman, D.O memang belum transisi tapi tidak sebodoh yang kita pikir. Dia lebih licik dari yang kita kira." Junmyeon menatap pamannya simpati. Dia sama khawatirnya dengan Min Jon tapi sepupunya itu seperti tertelan bumi. Tak ada jejak yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Aku hanya khawatir dia tidak bisa mengendalikan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya ketika masa transisi tiba. Makhluk itu akan bangun ketika anakku bertransisi Junmyeon." wajah laki-laki itu dipenuhi ketakutan membayangkan putra semata wayangnya menghadapi makhluk yang selama ini ada didalam dirinya.

"Aku tahu paman." hanya itu yang bisa Junmyeon ucapkan.

 **C to the D**

Sejak kejadian didapur, Kyungsoo menyadari satu hal kalau dia menginginkan Chanyeol. Tubuh dan hatinya. Dia tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol sama lagi. Baginya Chanyeol bukan lagi _namja_ biasa yang penuh dengan fantasi liar tentang _namja_ itu. Kalau saja tadi didapur tak ada orang, dia sudah berencana untuk membawa Chanyeol dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan seperti ini pada seorang _namja_. Selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa tertarik pada seorang _namja_ atau _yeoja_. Padahal ayahnya sering sekali menjodohkan dia dengan anak-anak temannya.

Sebenarnya sejak pertama melihat Chanyeol tak ada perasaan untuk memiliki. Dia juga menganggap Chanyeol sama seperti _namja_ biasa hanya saja dia berhutang budi pada _namja_ itu hingga timbul suatu dorongan untuk melindunginya. Sama sekali tak terpikirkan untuk mencium Chanyeol, menggenggam tangannya pun tak pernah terpikirkan.

Mungkin saja dia harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun karena membangunkan sisi lain dalam dirinya yang menginginkan Chanyeol. Pasalnya sebelum dia melihat interaksi Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun dirumah sakit tempo hari dia tidak ada masalah dengan Chanyeol yang suka sekali bermesraan bersama Kris. Dia bahkan pernah melihat mereka berciuman dan sama sekali tak ada rasa marah ataupun tak terima.

Atau mungkin dia yang tak mempedulikan sakit dihatinya kala itu?

Semakin Kyungsoo memikirkan Chanyeol semakin dia menginginkan _namja_ itu. Hal itu sangat menggangu karena Chanyeol sama sekali tak berubah. Dia masih saja menghindarinya. Bahkan sekarang dia memilih tidak tidur dirumah melainkan dirumah sakit dengan Jongin.

Alasan.

Dan Kyungsoo tahu itu, maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol kerumah sakit. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan _namja_ itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin berjauhan dengan Chanyeol lagipula disana ada Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas menaruh rasa pada _namja_ tinggi itu.

Dengan jarak kira-kira 50 meter _namja_ itu mengikuti Chanyeol dalam diam. Dia memperhatikan _namja_ didepannya dengan intens. Tak ingin ketinggalan langkah kaki Chanyeol yang lebih panjang darinya. Bisa saja kan kalau _namja_ itu mampir disuatu tempat dahulu?

Begitu sampai dirumah sakit _namja_ itu tak langsung menuju kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu karena kamar Jongin terletak dilantai 2 sedangkan Chanyeol sekarang menuju lantai 3.

Ruangan Baekhyun, entah kenapa Kyungsoo begitu yakin kalau Chanyeol akan menuju kesana.

Dan benar dugaannya.

Kyungsoo menguping. Dia amat tahu kalau tindakannya itu bisa menimbulkan salah paham kalau ada yang lewat tapi dia tak mau juga ketahuan oleh Chanyeol. Bisa dipastikan kalau _namja_ itu akan marah jika tahu dia diikuti.

"Tolong titip Jongin, Baek."

Itu suara Chanyeol. Meskipun tak melihat karena dia hanya menguping dan tak berniat untuk mengintip juga dengan resiko semakin ketahuan tapi Kyungsoo yakin.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu khawatir dengan Chanyeol.

"Besok adalah masa _heat_ ku Baek, aku akan bermalam diapartemen Kris _Hyung_."

Bagai disambar petir, tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Darahnya mendidih dan mulai naik keotaknya yang menyebabkan wajahnya memanas.

"Ohh, begitu."

Kyungsoo yakin kalau Baekhyun juga sebenarnya tidak rela Chanyeol menghabiskan masa _heat_ nya dengan Kris.

"Baek, terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untuk Jongin dan untukku."

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali mendobrak pintu itu dan menyeret Chanyeol keluar tapi dia masih bisa menahannya. Terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya.

"Mungkin setelah ini kita tidak bisa berdekatan lagi karena...umm itu Kris _Hyung_ berencana mengklaimku."

Habis sudah kesabaran Kyungsoo.

Brak.

Kedua orang itu terlonjak lalu langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau...hei hei apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol memukul tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam erat tanganya. Genggamannya terasa sakit hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei, lepaskan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mundur begitu melihat mata Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Insting alphanya bekerja.

"Diam kau!" satu kalimat yang harus Baekhyun ikuti. Tubuhnya seolah terpaku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin sekali menolong apalagi melihat Chanyeol menatap memelas sambil berteriak meminta tolong padanya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa melawan alpha yang lebih kuat darinya. Kini dia mengerti kenapa Sehun tidak bisa melawan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiliki badan yang lebih kecil dari mereka semua tapi kekuatan alpha yang dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo lebih kuat.

Siapa dia sebenarnya?

 **C to the D**

Bruk.

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya yang memerah. Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju flatnya dia harus menahan sakit akibat genggaman Kyungsoo. Semakin dia mencoba melepaskan maka dia merasa semakin kesakitan. Postur tubuhnya yang berbeda jauh dari Kyungsoo sama sekali tak membantunya untuk melawam kekuatan _namja_ mungil itu. Kyungsoo seperti mempunyai kekuatan beratus-ratus alpha dalam tubuhnya yang membuat dia tak terbantahkan.

"Yaa! apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia sama sekali tak terima dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berdiri, berniat pergi dari hadapan _namja_ ini. Dia mempunyai perasaan tak enak kalau dia masih satu ruangan dengan Kyungsoo.

Matanya membulat merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang menahannya, "mau kemana kau?"

 _Namja_ itu sempat tertegun mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang berbeda.

"Per..pergi." dan jawaban untuknya adalah tubuhnya yang dihempas kekasur.

Chanyeol takut, tak seharusnya dia merasa takut dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu lembut, baik dan pendiam jadi tak seharusnya dia takut dengan Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo yang didepannya berbeda.

"Ky...Kyung ka..kau.." Chanyeol semakin mundur hingga tubuhnya membentur kepala ranjang dan kini Kyungsoo sudah berada diatasnya dengan senyum licik yang tak pernah Chanyeol lihat sebelumnya.

"Mau pergi ke Kris heh?"

Chanyeol semakin takut mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbeda, dia bukan Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol kenal selama ini. _Namja_ itu seperti bukan Kyungsoo tapi dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

Karena Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol kenal tak mungkin melakukan ini.

Sreet.

Chanyeol melotot merasakan bajunya yang dilepas paksa oleh Kyungsoo terlebih ketika mendapati tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang penuh nafsu ketika menatap dadanya yang terekspos.

"Kau milikku Channie, hanya milikku."

 _Namja_ itu tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa ketika mulutnya dilumat oleh mulut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengerang merasakan ciuman berantakan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Berbeda sekali dengan ciuman-ciuman yang selama ini dia rasakan.

Bibir Kyungsoo bergerak sensual mengabsen setiap gigi didalam mulutnya. Saliva mereka bercampur dan ada yang menetes keluar membasahi dagu Chanyeol.

"Nngghh.."

Jangan salahkan suara yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol karena bagaimanapun dia seorang omega dengan masa _heat_ yang sudah semakin dekat. Walau dalam hati dia ingin sekali membunuh Kyungsoo tapi otaknya malah menyuruh mulutnya untuk mendesah merasakan lidah basah Kyungsoo yang sekarang menyusuri lehernya.

"Ahhh.." Chanyeol menjerit saat Kyungsoo menggigit lehernya. Dia tak peduli dengan bekas yang akan terlihat nantinya. Lidahnya semakin bergerak turun hingga ke dada Chanyeol. Mengemut dan menjilat _nipple_ coklat milik _namja_ itu.

 _Sial, apa yang kulakukan padanya._

Kyungsoo seperti ditarik oleh alam sadarnya, dia langsung melepaskan kontaknya pada Chanyeol.

"Chan,..ak..aku.." Kyungsoo segera bangun, dia tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang kini keadaannya sudah berantakan. Dia bisa melihat bercak-bercak merah dileher dan juga bagian dadanya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol untuk menghindari rasa bersalahnya. Dia tidak sempat melihat airmata yang jatuh dipipi _namja_ itu.

 **C to the D**

"APA KAU BILANG?" untuk ukuran orang yang baru bangun setelah koma, teriakan Jongin bisa dibilang terdengar luar biasa. Baekhyun bahkan harus menutup telinganya.

"Aku tak tahu hubungan mereka sebenarnya tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan dengan Chanyeol. Aku khawatir kalau _namja_ itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana dia kemarin menyeret Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas setelah bercerita pada Jongin. Sejak kejadian kemarin dia tidak berhenti memirkan Chanyeol. Apalagi saat dia mengingat aura dari Kyungsoo, sepertinya _namja_ itu bukan orang biasa.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah kau bilang kalau hari ini _heat_ Chanyeol?" pertanyaan Jongin sontak membuat Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. "Astaga, aku lupa Jongin. Bagaimana ini, meskipun Kyungsoo belum memasuki masa transisi tapi tetap saja kalau mereka dalam satu ruangan..." Baekhyun tak berani melanjutkan.

Tak ada suara namun hanya dengan melihat kedua wajah orang itu sudah bisa menjelaskan bagaimana situasi sekarang. Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggumamkan kata-kata khawatir sementara Jongin lebih memilih memelintir bajunya untuk menyalurkan rasa khawatirnya.

" _Hyung_ , jangan mondar-mandir saja. Setidaknya telpon Chanyeol atau kalau tidak Kris _Hyung_." untuk saran yang kedua Baekhyun tak setuju. Bagaimanapun Kris itu adalah saingannya dalam mendapatkan Chanyeol. Diam-diam dia merasa senang juga kalau semisal hari ini Chanyeol tidak bertemu dengan Kris tapi tetap saja berbahaya kalau Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan jantung berdetak kencang karena telepon diujung sana tak kunjung diangkat. Sejak semalam tak terhitung berapa banyak telpon untuk Chanyeol tapi sama sekali tak diangkat olehnya

 _Ayolah Chanyeol, angkat._ Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati.

Sebenarnya dia tak yakin akan diangkat karena mungkin saja Kyungsoo menyita handphonenya, "tidak diangkat." begitu katanya pada Jongin. "Telepon lagi _Hyung_." Baekhyun menurut, menunggu lagi hingga nada dering ketiga.

"Ha..lo."

Baekhyun rasanya ingin berteriak mendengar suara Chanyeol yang serak disana.

"Chan, kau tak apa-apa kan? Kyungsoo tak menghajarmu kan? Halo halo Chanyeol kau mendengarku kan?" Baekhyun semakin was-was karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Isssshhh."

" _Hyung_ , kenapa? kenapa mukamu seperti itu? ayo jawab aku." Jongin setengah berteriak karena Baekhyun hanya mematung.

"Chan..yeol ka,,kau ba..baik saja kan?" berbagai spekulasi ada dikepala Baekhyun begitu mendengar ringisan Chanyeol yang sarat akan kesakitan.

Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Baek, to..long,,ahhh."

Baekhyun merinding mendengar desahan Chanyeol. Diotaknya sudah berputar bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang dipenuhi dengan keringat, mungkin juga dalam keadaan polos tanpa busana.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa panas.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" Jongin penasaran melihat Baekhyun berkeringat padahal tadi _namja_ itu baik-baik saja lagipula cuaca juga bisa dikatakan dingin. Lalu kenapa Baekhyun berkeringat?

"Chanyeol di..dia memasuki masa _heat_." Jongin yang mendengarnya semakin bingung, memangnya apa hubungannya Chanyeol dalam masa _heat_ dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti...

Dia _horny_.

Itu kesimpulan yang Jongin tangkap.

"Ehem, _Hyung_ kau harus fokus. Kumohon." daripada memikirkan kebutuhan seksual Baekhyun ada yang lebih penting yaitu keselamatan Chanyeol. Mendengar cerita Baekhyun tentang bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol kemarin Jongin merasa kalau Chanyeol sedang dalam bahaya apalagi dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang asal usul Kyungsoo. Chanyeol itu terlalu baik, dulu dia menampung Jongin sekarang menampung Kyungsoo yang sepertinya punya maksud jahat dengannya.

"YAA! SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKANMU MENELPON!"

Jongin dan Baekhyun melonjak mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari Chanyeol. Itu suara Kyungsoo. Kesan pertama yang Jongin tangkap dari Kyungsoo ketika pertama mereka bertemu adalah imut dan begitu menggemaskan. Dia terlihat muda dan lucu dengan pipi tembam dan bibir tebalnya. Jongin tak akan keberatan kalau menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya, itu salah satu alasan kenapa dia tidak mempermasalahkan Chanyeol yang menampung Kyungsoo. Dia pikir Kyungsoo itu _harmless_ tapi nyatanya.

Bagaiman mungkin tubuh sekecil itu memilik teriakan yang begitu menggelegar?

"Ahhh Kyung."

Mungkin karena terkejut tadi hingga Baekhyun tak sadar kalau memencet tombol _loudspeaker_. Suara Chanyeol menggema diruangan ini.

"Hmmm, baumu enak sekali Channie." diikuti dengan suara Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya membayangkan adegan yang kini sedang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Dia kini mengerti mengapa Baekhyun sampai _horny_ seperti itu, ternyata dia mendengar desahan Chanyeol.

"Ohh, tunggu dulu aku harus mematikan telpon sialan ini. Aku tak mau dokter kelewat cantik itu mendengar kita."

Pip.

"Tidak! _Hyung_ , lakukan sesuatu. _Hyung_!" Jongin menangis memikirkan nasib Chanyeol disana. Dia tahu betul Chanyeol tidak akan melewatkan masa _heat_ dengan orang yang tidak dia kehendaki, meskipun nafsu mendominasi dia tidak akan mau disentuh oleh sembarang orang.

Karena bisa saja dia hamil.

" _Hyung_..." Jongin berdoa dalam hati kalaupun Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan Chanyeol dia akan menggunakan pengaman seperti _namja_ - _namja_ sebelumnya.

 **C to the D**

Kyungsoo memaki Kris yang memaksanya mengeluarkan keringat. Untung saja dia tak mengeluarkan darah. _Namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu tadi datang ke flat Chanyeol untuk menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak ada disini." begitu jawab Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kris tidak percaya, dia mencoba menerobos masuk tapi Kyungsoo tak mengijinkan.

"Yaa! kau mau apa? kau pikir ini rumahmu hah!" Kris sempat tertegun mendengar teriakan dari Kyungsoo. Dia tak mengira Kyungsoo akan berteriak padanya, _namja_ itu terlalu imut untuk bisa marah. Apalagi dengan cengkeraman Kyungsoo dilengannya. Begitu kuat untuk ukuran seorang manusia yang belum melalui masa transisi.

"Minggir kau, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Chanyeol ada didalam." bukannya minggir, Kyungsoo malah semakin menghalangi jalan Kris. "Chanyeol ada didalam kan? Jangan bohong." Geram Kris karena dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo. Dia seperti bukan Kyungsoo yang dia kenal. Aura dari _namja_ itu membuatnya takut.

" _Hyungie_ , Chanyeol tidak ada didalam. Dia dirumah sakit bersama Baekhyun." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada manis disertai senyumannya. Kris masih terlihat ragu, pasalnya Chanyeol punya janji dengan dia jadi kenapa dia dirumah sakit?

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum padanya, "kalau tak percaya cek saja kerumah sakit."

Walau sempat ragu tapi akhirnya Kris pergi juga.

"Mengganggu saja." umpat Kyungsoo pada punggung Kris.

 _Namja_ itu memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam sebelum memastikan kalau rumahnya terkunci. Dia tidak mau ada pengganggu lagi.

Kekesalannya pada Kris tergantikan dengan senyuman lebar begitu langkahnya semakin mendekati kamar Chanyeol. Detak jantungnya semakin berpacu seiring dengan hidungnya yang mencium bau memabukkan dari Chanyeol. Keringat mulai membasahi dahinya. Sebanyak apapun air liur yang digunakan untuk membasahi bibirnya tak akan pernah cukup, dia merasa kering dan haus.

Fantasinya liar, dia memang belum pernah berhubungan badan tapi sebagai seorang _namja_ normal akan sangat wajar kalau dia membayangkan seseorang yang berada dibawahnya. Dan orang itu Chanyeol tidak ada yang lain.

"YAA! SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKANMU MENELPON!"

Kyungsoo begitu marah menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Ketakutan menguasai dirinya hingga dia tidak sadar kalau dia berteriak. Cukup Kris yang berusaha mengambil Chanyeol dia tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengambil darinya.

Direbutnya telepon itu, dia sudah bisa menebak kalau yang menelpon Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun.

 _Cih, jangan harap kau bisa mengambil Chanyeol._

"Ahhh Kyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendapatkan respon dari Chanyeol. Padahal dia hanya mengusap lengan _namja_ itu.

"Hmmm, baumu enak sekali Channie." _Namja_ itu mengendus leher Chanyeol dan seketika kepalanya pusing. Bau Chanyeol begitu menyengat membakar gairahnya, memenuhi otaknya hingga hanya ada Chanyeol dalam kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menahan hasratnya begitu melihat telepon Chanyeol masih menyala "Ohh, tunggu dulu aku harus mematikan telpon sialan ini. Aku tak mau dokter kelewat cantik itu mendengar kita."

Dia tersenyum pada Chanyeol, lalu membisikkan sebuah kalimat pembukaan untuk malam panjang mereka.

" _Lets play baby_."

 **C to the D**

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Min Joon menatap tak suka pada seorang alpha muda yang sebenarnya bisa dikatakan sangat berguna untuknya. Dia tidak suka dengannya karena keadaan sedang gawat tapi alpha ini bukannya malah mengerjakan tugasnya tapi menghadap dirinya dengan alasan penting.

"Kau tahu kan kalau semua orang sedang mencari D.O, malam ini adalah masa transisinya kalau kau lupa." ucapnya tajam pada alpha itu. Min Joon sudah cukup pusing memikirkan anaknya yang belum juga ketemu. Dia sangat berharap kalau malam ini anaknya akan ditemukan mengingat malam ini adalah masa transisinya dimana bau tubuhnya sudah berbeda dengan manusia.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, saya hanya ingin mengajukan penawaran."

Min Joo semakin geram mendengar apa yang dikatakan bawahanya, "kau pikir kau siapa sampai berani melakukan penawaran denganku Oh? Kalau bukan karena ayahmu yang setia denganku, aku tak akan sudi mengangkatmu dari jalanan."

Alpah itu adalah Oh Sehun, seorang bawahan dari Do Min Joon. Min Joon benar, berkat ayahnya dia bisa merasakan hidup enak dan sebagai gantinya dia harus mengabdi pada keluarga Min Joon. Kalau boleh memilih, dia akan memilih hidup dengan Ibunya dijalanan daripada kebebasannya direnggut. Ahh, bicara mengenai orang tua Sehun mereka sudah meninggal. Ayahnya menginggal saat bertugas dan ibunya meninggal karena menderita anak satu-satunya dirampas. Jadi tak salah kan kalau Sehun membenci ayahnya yang telah memisahkan dia dengan ibunya?

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku tahu keberadaan Tuan Muda?" ucap Sehun tenang. Dia begitu menikmati perubahan ekspresi dari majikannya. Dalam hati dia tertawa puas.

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak Min Joon.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tahu dimana anakmu berada." Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah tenangnya walau kini Min Joon mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya. "Jangan main-main denganku bocah ingusan, sebaiknya kau katakan dimana anakku berada!" Min Joo sekarang menggenggam kerahnya, kejadian ini mengingatkan Sehun betapa dia sering melakukan hal ini pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya sampai kau menyetujui tawaranku." katanya masih dengan nada tenang. Dia sama sekali tak takut dengan Min Joon yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membunuhnya.

Min Joon mendesis, "kau pikir aku akan terjebak denganmu. Malam ini D.O akan ditemukan karena dia sudah bertransisi. Orang-orangku akan mengenali baunya."

Sehun tersenyum mengejek, "jangan terlalu percaya diri Tuan. Aku yakin dia tidak akan ditemukan malam ini."

Min Joon melepaskan cengkeramannya dan hal itu membuat Sehun terjatuh,"seperti aku percaya saja denganmu. Aku yakin sekali..."

"Bagaimana kalau baunya tercampur dengan.." Sehun menjeda omongannya karena dia mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi paru-parunya, cengkeraman dari Min Joo membuat pasokan udaranya menipis. "seorang Omega." tapi semua itu terbayarkan begitu melihat wajah Min Joo yang pucat pasi, "Oh jangan lupakan fakta kalau omega itu sedang dalam masa _heat_ , Tuan."

Darah seperti tersedot habis dari seluruh tubuhnya, dia bahkan tidak merasakan jantungnya berdetak. "Ka...kau bo..bohong kan?" butuh beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan suara Min Joon. Kalau apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar tentang D.O, ini lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkan Min Joon. Masa transisi menjadi satu dengan masa _heat_ , bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus. Bau D.O tak akan mudah dilacak karena akan bercambur dengan bau omega itu, yang lebih mengerikan lagi D.O bukanlah keturunan biasa, Do Kyungsoo adalah keturunan _Head_ Alpha –pemimpin alpha- yang belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Sehun mencoba bangkit berdiri, "Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku Tuan, aku hanya mau satu hal darimu sebagai imbalan."

"Junmyeon!" Min Joon berteriak memanggil keponakannya yang dia yakini sudah mendengar pembicaraan ini. "Ikuti dia dan pastikan dia tidak akan berbohong." Junmyeon hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk perintah pamannya.

"Aku tak akan pergi sampai kau berjanji padakau Tuan." Min Joon kembali menatap tajam Sehun, "apa maumu hah!?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu menjawab, "bebas, aku ingin bebas Tuan."

 **C to the D**

"Ahhhhh!" entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol klimaks. Tubuhnya sudah lemas tak bertenaga tapi panas dalam dirinya tak kunjung padam.

"Ngghh Kyung." dia mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya hingga suaranya serak. Chanyeol tau ini salah, dia tak seharusnya melewatkan masa _heat_ bersama Kyungsoo tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Dia butuh _knot_ dan Kyungsoo punya itu.

Kyungsoo seorang alpha sama seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol merasakan ada yang beda dengan Kyungsoo. Dia baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo seorang alpha dari bau dan aura yang keluar dari Kyungsoo. Baunya membuat Chanyeol mabuk dan auranya membuat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol tunduk. Pikirannya yang memperkirakan kalau Kyungsoo adalah seorang omega atau beta salah besar. Tubuhnya mungkin tubuh seorang beta ataupun omega tapi kekuatannya tak diragukan lagi. Kyungsoo seorang alpha.

"Alphaahh, _knot_ me."

Dia belum pernah merasakan betapa haus tubuhnya akan suatu sentuhan sebelum ini. Tubuhnya memang lelah tapi seolah-olah dia tak ingin lepas dari Kyungsoo. Dia ingin lagi dan lagi.

Dia butuh Kyungsoo, dia ingin Kyungsoo. Kepalanya penuh dengan Kyungsoo.

" _Mine, mine, mine, mine_."

Ini sudah kelewat batas tapi Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya. Dia melayang dengan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Dia mabuk kepayang dengan semua kenikmatan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Jenis kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan dalam masa _heat_ sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tubuh _namja_ itu menegang merasakan _knot_ Kyungsoo semakin menguat dalam tubuhnya. Dia merasa penuh tapi juga merasa kurang.

"Alpaahhh." matanya menatap Kyungsoo sayu. Merekam setiap jengkal bagian wajah Kyungsoo yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan peluh.

Bibir berbentuk hatinya, mata bulatnya, pipi tembamnya semuanya milik Chanyeol malam ini.

" _My Omega_." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Tubuhnya terbang keawan ketika gelombang klimaks itu datang lagi. Matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sari yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya namun mulutnya tak henti mendesahkan nama sang alpha.

"Chanyeol, omegaku kau hanya milikku." ucap Kyungsoo sebelum membenamkan taringnya dileher Chanyeol. Dia memang belum pernah mengetahui prose klaim tapi nalurinya yang menuntunnya untuk menandai Chanyeol

"Ahhhh." lehernya terasa sakit dan panas begitu Kyungsoo selesai menggigitnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan kepala semakin pusing. Seakan ini tak cukup sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa terbakar seolah-olah dia tidur diatas bara api. Saat panas ditubuhnya mulai mereka, Chanyeol pikir ini sudah selesai nyatanya lehernya terbakar lebih dari rasa panas yang dia rasakan ditubuhnya tadi. Seperti rasa panas yang berada ditubuhnya kini berkumpul disatu titik pada lehernya. Dia tidak kuat, dan kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar adalah..

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

 **C to the D**

Flashback on.

 _"Ibu, aku lapar. " rengek seorang anak kecil pada wanita yang berperan sebagai ibunya._

 _Anak itu baru berumur 6 tahun, dia memiliki wajah tampan namun terlihat sangat tidak terurus. Bajunya compang-camping dan wajahnya begitu kotor. Kakinya hanya beralaskan sandal lusuh yang sudah tak layak pakai._

 _"Ibu, Chanyeol lapar. " rengeknya lagi sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih. Dari kemarin dia hanya memakan roti sisa yang dia dapat dari pemberian bibi Kwon. Bisa dibilang hanya bibi Kwon, seorang wanita seumuran ibunya yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya yang mengurus anak kecil itu. Ibunya? jangan ditanya. Setiap hari Lee Yura, hanya diam memandangi lautan dengan mata menerawang. Dia tak peduli pada anaknya._

 _Anak itu, Chanyeol, akhirnya menyerah. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan makanan dari ibunya karena memang selama ini ibunya tak pernah mengurusinya. Dia berjalan keluar rumah dengan kaki kecilnya. Rambutnya yang berantakan semakin berantakan karena diterpa angin laut. Rumahnya menghadap laut dengan suara ombak sebagai backsongnya._

 _Kakinya melangkah menuju rumah sebelah. Sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan._

 _"Bibi, aku lapar. " ucapnya pada angin masih dengan tangan memegang perutnya._

 _"Aku merindukanmu bi. " Chanyeol menangis, bukan karena bibi Kwon yang tak memberinya makan tapi karena dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah bertemu bibi Kwon._

 _Kwon Jangah meninggal kemarin._

 _Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol andalkan sekarang. Diumurnya yang baru menginjak 6 tahun dia harus hidup sebatang kara. Mempunyai ibu tapi seperti tak mempunyai ibu._

 _Akhirnya dia berjalan lagi menuju pasar ikan dekat rumahnya. Bibi Kwon sering mengajaknya kesana untuk menemaninya bekerja. Jadi Chanyeol sudah tidak asing lagi. Dia terbiasa dengan bau amis ikan dan joroknya tempat ini._

 _"Paman Hae. " panggilnya pada Donghae, seorang pekerja disana._

 _"Chanyeol, kau sedang apa disini? " tanyanya setelah menyamakan tinggi mereka._

 _"A.. Aku i.. ingin bekerja. " mata Donghae membulat. "Chanyeol, kau bercanda kan?" tapi dia tahu Chanyeol tidak bercanda. "Kumohon paman, bibi Kwon sudah tidak ada. Aku kelaparan paman." Donghae yang tak tega membawa Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya. Dia tau betul kisah hidup anak itu. Selama ini hanya Kwon Jangah yang mengasuhnya dan ketika Jangah sudah tiada tidak ada lagi yang mengurusnya._

 _"Sst.. Sst jangan menangis, kau bisa makan disini Chanyeol tapi tak usah bekerja. " kata Donghae yang langsung ditolak anak itu. "Ani, aku tak mau paman. Aku tak mau makan gratis. Aku harus membantu paman. "  
Sebenarnya Donghae tak tega tapi dia akhirnya mengalah. Chanyeol bekerja disana dengan pekerjaan yang ringan tentu saja._

 _Hari berganti begitu juga dengan bulan dan tak terasa tahun semakin bertambah. Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi namja kuat yang tampan. Sekarang umurnya sudah 12 tahun. Dia masih bekerja dipelelangan ikan, membantu Donghae._

 _Usianya sudah cukup untuk mengetahui tentang sistem kehidupan. Dimana dia hidup dalam dunia dengan golongan-golongan. Donghae yang memberitahunya kalau bos mereka, Tuan Kim adalah seorang alpha, kaum terkuat, dan Donghae sendiri adalah beta._

 _"Kalau ibu dan bibi Kwon apa? " tanya Chanyeol. Donghae tersenyum mengetahui kalau Chanyeol belum melupakan Jangah. "Mereka omega, kaum terlemah."_

 _"Kenapa terlemah? " Chanyeol penasaran dengan hal baru, Donghae hanya bisa memaklumi. "Kau akan tahu nanti."_

 _Chanyeol tahu ketika umurnya 13 tahun. Dia baru saja pulang dari pelelangan ikan, ketika dia mendengar suara berisik dari rumah Hyukjae, temannya dipelelangan ikan. Terdorong rasa penasaran, namja itu melangkah mendekat._

 _"Dasar anak tidak berguna, mau taruh dimana mukaku karena statusmu. Kau itu laki-laki tapi omega, cih mati saja kau! "_

 _Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat paman Lee, ayah Hyukjae yang begitu menyayangi Hyukjae sedang memukuli anaknya. Rintihan dan teriakan kesakitan Hyukjae tak dihiraukan ayahnya._

 _"Paman apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan pukul Hyukjae Hyung! " Chanyeol maju kedepan, memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang bergetar._

 _"Chanyeol minggir, aku harus menghajar anak ini. Dia memalukan keluarga. " teriak Lee Jonghyun, ayah Hyukjae._

 _"Tidak, paman bisa membunuh Hyukjae Hyung."_

 _"Dia lebih baik mati daripada hidup dengan status omega."_

 _"Apa salahnya menjadi omega?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan emosi._

 _"Karena mereka menjijikkan." teriakan Jonghyun menggema digubuknya membuat tubuh Hyukjae semakin bergetar. Namja itu menatap ibu Hyukjae yang ternyata menyaksikan kejadian itu dari sudut ruangan._

 _"Hyung! " Hyukjae berlari diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya._

 _Selain Donghae, Hyukjae adalah sosok penting dalam hidup Chanyeol. Dia seperti kakaknya dengan kasih sayang yang selalu diberikan Hyukjae._

 _"Hyung. " Chanyeol menangis melihat keadaan Hyukjae. Tadi dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Hyukjae karena namja itu menunduk sekarang ketika wajah Hyukjae terlihat Chanyeol melihat begitu banyak darah._

 _"Hyung, kau harus diobati." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan namja itu, berniat membawa kerumahnya untuk diobati._

 _"Aku sekarang menjijikkan Chanyeol-ahh. Aku bukan Hyukjae yang bisa kau banggakan lagi. "_

 _Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, airmata tak bisa dia hentikan melihat Hyukjae hancur seperti ini._

 _"Tidak, kau tetap Hyukjae Hyungku. Kau tidak menjijikkan. " kata Chanyeol disela tangisnya._

 _"Aku omega Chanyeol. " lirih Hyukjae._

 _Chanyeol masih tak mengerti apa salahnya menjadi omega._

 _"Kau mungkin belum tahu tapi menjadi omega sama saja menjadi seorang pelacur. Omega membutuhkan sentuhan dari siapapun, mereka akan berhubungan dengan siapapun untuk memuaskan hasratnya terlebih ketika masa heat. Dan kau tahu omega laki-laki dianggap lebih rendah karena lelaki seharusnya menjadi alpha atau beta bukan omega."_

 _Chanyeol mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae tentang fakta-fakta omega. Tangisnya semakin keras walau Hyukjae mengatakannya dengan tenang._

 _"Hyung, kau tak bisa menjadi seperti itu. Kau pasti bisa hidup lebih baik. " ucap Chanyeol saat Hyukjae diam. Dia tahu kalau yang Hyukjae katakan semuanya benar tapi dia tidak mau menunjukkan ketakutan akan kenyataan itu didepan Hyukjae._

 _"Aku hancur Chanyeol tapi aku lebih hancur melihat ayahku membenciku sekarang. " Chanyeol tahu betul bagaimana Lee Jonghyun yang membanggakan Hyukjae didepan siapapun. Dia selalu bilang kalau Hyukjae akan menjadi alpha yang kuat seperti dirinya tapi kenyataan berkata lain, Hyukjae seorang omega seperti ibunya._

 _Harusnya Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan Hyukjae malam itu. Harusnya Chanyeol tidak menuruti perintah Hyukjae untuk pulang dan lebih memilih untuk menemani namja itu walau dia harus terjaga semalaman. Harusnya Hyukjae tidak bunuh diri hanya karena dia seorang omega._

 _Mulai saat itu Chanyeol seakan terbuka matanya. Dia melihat begitu banyak tindakan orang-orang yang berstatus alpha kepada beta dan juga omega. Selama ini dia seakan buta hingga tak melihat semuanya._

 _Dia melihat bagaimana Tuan Kim yang memukul Donghae hanya karena pekerjaannya tidak beres. Dia melihat Saerin, anak Donghae yang babak belur karena sering dipukuli majikannya bahkan kini dia hamil anak majikannya dan tentu saja dia tidak mendapat apa-apa. Seakan apa yang dilakukan majikannya adalah hal wajar._

 _"Itu sudah takdirnya sebagai omega. " bahkan Donghae mengatakan hal itu padanya._

 _Dia juga baru tahu kalau banyak omega dikampungnya yang bunuh diri atau menjadi pelacur._

 _"Ayahmu seorang alpha." ucap Donghae suatu sore. Mereka sedang memandang laut lepas didepan sana setelah seharian bekerja._

 _"Aku tidak peduli." bagi Chanyeol dia tidak punya ayah karena selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya._

 _"Dia pendatang, ibumu langsung jatuh hati padanya." Donghae tersenyum pahit mengingat masa itu. "Dia namja yang tampan dan ibumu wanita yang cantik, mereka cocok sekali."_

 _"Paman, bisakah hentikan ini? aku muak mendengarnya." topik ini bagi Chanyeol sangatlah tidak berguna. Dia tidak mengharapkan bertemu ayahnya suatu hari nanti karena lelaki itu sudah dia anggap mati. Baginya Donghae adalah sosok ayah untuknya._

 _"Hei, kau harus tahu tentang ayahmu. Setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang menceritakan padamu. " ucap Donghae bercanda._

 _Chanyeol berdiri, "bagiku dia sudah mati paman. Dia tidak ada dihidupku dan akan selamanya seperti itu. "_

 _"Dia belum mati Chanyeol." Donghae menunduk, "kemarin saat aku ke kota aku melihatnya."_

 _Donghae tahu kalau Chanyeol mendengarkan terbukti kalau namja itu tidak pergi walau dia sudah berdiri._

 _"Aku ingin memanggilnya dan memberitahukan kondisi ibunya dan kau tapi... " Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri. "Dia tidak sendiri Chanyeol, dia bersama istri dan anaknya."_

 _Satu lagi alasan kenapa dia membenci alpha. Ayahnya seorang alpha brengsek yang meninggalkan ibunya demi wanita lain._

 _Seakan alasan untuk membenci alpha tidak cukup, Chanyeol menemukan lagi. Bibi Kwon tidak meninggal karena dirampok tapi dibunuh oleh seorang alpha dan orang itu adalah Tuan Kim, bosnya._

 _"Kau boleh juga Chanyeol, aku mau kau menemaniku malam ini. "_

 _Chanyeol memandang jijik laki-laki gedut didepannya yang menjabat sebagai bosnya. Dia menolak dan tamparan mendarat dipipinya. Chanyeol tak terima karena ibunya saja tak pernah memperlakukan dia dengan kasar._

 _"Dasar tak tau diri, sudah untung kukasih pekerjaan. Jangan sok suci seperti Jangah atau kau akan bernasib seperti Jangah. Mati ditanganku. "_

 _Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tak bekerja lagi pada laki-laki gendut itu. Dia sempat melaporkan hal ini pada Donghae, dan jawaban dari Donghae membuat dia semakin membenci alpha._

 _"Dia alpha dengan banyak uang nak, bukan tandingan kita. "_

 _Saat umur Chanyeol menginjak 14 tahun dia ingin pergi meninggalkan kampungnya. Donghae tentu saja melarang dengan alasan keselamatan nyawanya._

 _"Lebih baik aku mati diluar sana daripada mati dikampungku sendiri." begitu jawaban Chanyeol._

 _Namun ketika Donghae menyinggung tentang ibunya, namja itu hanya bisa diam._

 _Walaupun ibunya bukan sosok ibu yang bisa dibanggakan tapi hanya wanita itu keluarganya. Dia tak setega itu untuk meninggalkan ibunya._

 _"Chanyeol, ayo kesini bantu ibu memasak."_

 _Setiap tahun ibunya akan "normal" ketika tanggal 10 Januari, tanggal dimana laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya datang kekampungnya. Yura berharap kalau laki-laki itu akan datang seperti 15 tahun yang lalu._

 _"Kita harus menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk ayahmu." Yura tersenyum lebar sambil menata meja makan. Dia terlihat seperti manusia normal._

 _Chanyeol bahagia melihat ibunya seperti ini walau hanya terjadi 1 hari dalam satu tahun._

 _"Sampai kapan ibu seperti ini? Dia tidak akan datang bu." teriak Chanyeol.  
"Kau bicara apa? Aku yakin ayahmu akan datang tahun ini. " jawab Yura dengan senyumannya._

 _Chanyeol seketika muak melihat senyuman ibunya, "dia tidak akan kesini lagi karena dia memiliki istri dan anak. Dia tidak ingat ibu."_

 _Plak._

 _Hari itu pertama kalinya Yura memukulnya._

 _"Jaga ucapanmu. Jungsoo tidak mungkin melakukan itu, dia bilang dia mencintai ibu dan akan kembali."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, "kalau begitu menunggulah sampai ibu mati."_

 _Chanyeol pergi dari rumah malam itu, terlalu kesal dengan ibunya._

 _"Chanyeol,, i.. Ib.. Ibumu.. " dia dihadang Donghae saat dia berjalan untuk pulang menuju rumahnya pada pagi harinya._

 _Melihat wajah panik Donghae, Chanyeol berlari dengan jantung bertalu-talu._

 _Dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat._

 _"I... Ibu.. " Chanyeol menggerakkan kakinya yang berat, seolah-olah ada ratusan beban berkilo-kilo dikakinya. "Bu, bangun bu." Chanyeol mendekap tubuh ibunya yang sedingin air laut ketika musim dingin. Dia menatap bibir ibunya yang biru. Matanya buram tertutupi airmata namun dia bisa melihat darah kering dipergelangan ibunya dan sebuah pisau berlumuran darah._

 _"Ibuuuuu. " teriak Chanyeol._

 ** _Kalau begitu menunggulah sampai ibu mati._**

 _Chanyeol ingat itu kalimat terakhir untuk ibunya._

 _Sehari setelah pemakaman ibunya, Chanyeol memutuskan meninggalkan kampungnya. Donghae tak bisa melarang. Laki-laki itu hanya memberikan nasihat yang berguna untuk Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol pergi dari kampungnya dengan kebencian besar untuk ayahnya, alpha yang paling dia benci._

 _Harapannya hanya satu, dia bukan alpha seperti ayahnya._

Flashback off.

 _Namja_ itu hanya memandang jendela kamarnya dengan mata kosong. Seolah-olah hamparan awan putih dan birunya langit lebih indah dari apapun didunia ini. Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan wajah ibunya, Jangah dan Hyukjae yang sudah tenang dialam sana.

Dia merindukan mereka.

Sudah berapa tahun dia tidak melihat mereka? 5 tahun.

 _Bolehkah aku menyusul mereka?_

Dulu dia selalu menganggap bodoh pada para omega yang memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena takdir mereka. Dia bahkan memaki batu nisan Hyukjae disaat pemakaman. Mengatakan kalau _namja_ itu bodoh, idiot dan segala macam sumpah serapah. Masih ada jalan lain selain bunuh diri. Chanyeol membuktikannya. Dia bisa hidup normal tanpa terbebani oleh statusnya namun kebencian untuk alpha kian hari kian bertambah saja seiring dengan banyaknya ketidakadilan yang dilakukan alpha pada kaum dibawahnya.

Tapi hari ini rasanya Chanyeol merasa bodoh sudah memaki Hyukjae karena sekarang dia merasakan apa yang Hyukjae rasakan. Dia juga menyesal telah menganggap ibunya bodoh dengan menanti ayahnya datang hingga dia tidak sanggup lagi. Kini Chanyeol mengerti apa yang dirasakan ibunya kala itu. Ibunya rindu ingin bertemu ayahnya tapi tak pernah bisa terwujud. Harusnya Chanyeol bangga kepada ibunya yang bisa menahan rindu selama 15 tahun, dia saja tidak bisa menahan rindu selama satu hari.

"Chanyeol, ayo makan dulu."

Chanyeol tak percaya _mate_ alasannya simple karena dia tidak percaya cinta. Lihat ibunya, lihat Jongin semua berakhir menderita. Oleh karena itu dia tidak mau berakhir seperti mereka. Tapi sekarang berbeda, dirinya bukan miliknya lagi. Sekarang Chanyeol ada yang memiliki. Terbukti dengan tanda bintang dilehernya sebagai tanda kalau dia sudah diklaim.

 _Mate_ nya adalah Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya tak masalah kalau _mate_ nya itu Kyungsoo karena sejak awal mengenal Kyungsoo Chanyeol sedikit ada perasaan dengan _namja_ itu. Kyungsoo itu imut, lugu, lucu dan pintar memasak, jangan lupakan wajah tampannya. Chanyeol tak keberatan untuk diklaim oleh Kyungsoo. Yang Chanyeol tidak suka adalah Kyungsoo tidak jujur tentang statusnya yang ternyata adalah seorang anak dari _head_ alpha dan dia meninggalkannya di pagi hari setelah mengklaim dirinya.

Nasibnya sama seperti ibunya, ditinggal oleh _mate_ nya. Atau mungkin dia lebih buruk karena ibunya belum diklaim oleh _namja_ yang menghamilinya jadi rasa rindunya tidak terasa mencekik seperti yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku ingat Kyungsoo adalah anak dari Do Min Joon sang _head_ alpha aku tak akan membiarkan dia mendekatimu."

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati, sulit dipercaya mendapati kenyataan kalau Kyungsoo adalah calon _head_ alpha seperti ayahnya.

 _Seriously_ , dengan tubuh sekecil itu?

Mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa aura alpha begitu kuat.

Chanyeol baru ingat kalau selama ini Kyungsoo belum masa transisi dan kemungkinan masa transisinya sama dengan masa _heat_ dia.

 _Pantas saja dia begitu panas._

"Chanyeol, kau tak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah."

Bagaimana tak memerah kalau dalam otak Chanyeol sekarang berputar adegan malam panas mereka?

Namun mengingat dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dipagi harinya kemarahanya muncul. Dia hancur kala itu. Disaat dia sudah menyerahkan sepenuh hati dan tubuhnya dia ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tanpa ada kata perpisahan.

 _Aku lelah bu._

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, dan sudah seminggu pula dia hanya berbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya semakin melemah terlebih tak ada asupan gizi yang masuk dalam tubuhnya karena dia menolak untuk makan apapun, bukannya dia tak lapar hanya saja dia bosan muntah setelah dia makan. Walaupun Baekhyun dan Jongin selalu menyuruhnya makan.

"Dia belum mau makan juga?"

Chanyeol bahkan tak menghiraukan Baekhyun ataupun Jongin yang mengajaknya berbicara. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah memejamkan mata mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Belum, aku khawatir sekali. Tubuhnya semakin melemah." Baekhyun berperan sebagai dokter Chanyeol sekarang. Dia teramat begitu menyesal karena tidak mengingat siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya dan ketika dia sudah mengingatnya semuanya sudah terlambat. Chanyeol sudah diklaim dan dia ditinggalkan.

"Hai, ayo kembali kekasurmu. Kau sudah terlalu lama duduk." Jongin menuntun Chanyeol untuk kembali keranjang. Untung saja keadaannya membaik tapi sangat disayangkan dia harus merawat Chanyeol setelah kesembuhannya. Bukannya dia tidak mau merawat Chanyeol hanya saja dia sudah membuat daftar apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan ketika sudah sembuh dan merawat Chanyeol tak ada dalam daftarnya.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Chan." Satu bulir airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Jongin yang mengundang bulir-bulir berikutnya. Tangisan itu bercampur isakan melihat sahabat sekaligus keluarganya seperti mayat hidup. Chanyeol itu _namja_ yang kuat dan ceria, dia tidak mudah mengeluh walau seharian bekerja namun dengan upah sedikit. Dan melihat kondisinya yang sekarang, yang hanya bisa menatap kosong atap kamarnya membuat Jongin ikut hancur.

Chanyeol itu belum pernah jatuh cinta, tapi ketika dia menemukan cinta sekaligus _mate_ nya dia ditinggalkan.

"Jongin ahh.." Jongin segera mendekat mendengar namanya dipanggil, "kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyanya semangat. Ini kata pertama yang Chanyeol keluarkan selama seminggu ini, bahkan tadi Jongin sempat berpikir kalau dia berhalusinasi.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya demi menatap Jongin, "ak...aku ing...in mak..an." Jongin menangis lagi tapi kali ini senyum kebahagiaan. "Iya, aku suapi ya." kedua orang itu lalu membantu Chanyeol bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Chanyeol memang ditinggalkan oleh _mate_ nya, tanpa kejelasan tanpa kata perpisahan seperti apa yang ibunya alami tapi _namja_ itu bertekad kalau dia tidak akan berakhir seperti ibunya.

TBC^^

Beeuuhhh, karena ini editan dari ff aslinya jadi lieur euy. Nambah sana sini, ganti sana sini #okinilebay. Da perbedaan dari versi aslinya karena versi ini aku make yang pure dari aku sedangkan yang diwordpress temenku udah dia edit.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena kelamaan update, mohon pengertiannya dikarenakan ini ff yang aku kasih ke temenku jadi aku harus mastiin dia posting dulu dilapaknya baru aku posting disini.

 **Big thanks to :**

 **Park28sooyah, Devi494, Thedolphinduck, Dokyungie, Parkchan1027, D14napink, Squishypenguins, Jell-ssi, Kaisonim, Kyungni sarang, Ohkim9488, Sooie, Kyungiesoo123, Kyusoonia, Jimingotyesjam, 2ndsoo.**

 **Terim kasih juga yang udah fav sama follow.**

Comments are love for me^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction ini sudah diposting di Wordpress bukan wattpadd teman-teman dengan judul yang sama tapi beda tokoh jadi ini sama sekali bukan plagiat.**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang memberikan dukungan sama ff ini. Meskipun ini ff "aneh" secara pairing tapi ada kamu, kamu, iya kamu yg udah ngedukung dari segi fav, follow sama review.

Aku minta maaf sekali kalau ini kelamaan update, ada beberapa alasan mulai dari temenku yang bilang kurang sreg sama beberapa adegan, dari kerjaan yang lagi padat dan dari password yang tertelan ingatan.

Udah jadi tradisi sekarang kalau ffq tak protek karena laptopnya milik bersama, takut ada yang ngebuka tanpa ijin. Tapi bodohnya, aku sama sekali ga inget sama passwordnya. Hampir putus asa karena semua kata yang terpikirkan diotak ga pas. Dan ternyata ff ini passwordnya sama kayak file ff yang belum diedit, rasanya itu pen teriak pas tau passwordnya!

Sekian.

Ada yang aneh Chan jadi uke?

Well, sebenarnya ff ini terinspirasi dari banyak ff A/B/O verse dari berbagai author di AFF maupun FFn salah satu judulnya adalah "I want you to want me", disana Chanyeol jadi omega juga. Agak WOW sih pertama x baca tapi ngeliat Chanyeol yang suka takut sama Kyungsoo jadi manggut-manggut sendiri mengiyakan kalau Chanyeol ga kuat-kuat amat,,hahha

Almost 7k words so bear with this,,muehehehe

Sekian cuap-cuapnya,,

Happy reading^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alpha** : golongan terkuat. Pemimpin klan dan matenya bisa omega / beta tapi biasanya mereka lebih memilih omega karena lebih mudah dikendalikan secara omega ga punya kekuatan. Meskipun terkuat tapi mereka punya semacam kasta yang menentukan posisi mereka. Ada Head Alpha sebagai pemimpin para alpha. Delta semacam penasihat gitu untuk head alpha dan yang terakhir adalah alpha sendiri.

 **Beta** : golongan terkuat kedua. Mereka cenderung lebih tenang dan mudah mengontrol emosi. Pihak yang cenderung netral dan jarang mengeluarkan kekuatan selama tak diperlukan.

 **Omega** : golongan terlemah. Mereka memiliki peran sebagai pemuas nafsu dan penerus generasi karena hanya omega yang bisa melahirkan seorang bayi. Meskipun begitu, omega sering banged dianggap remeh karena omega terlihat seperti maaf pelacur maaf karena kesensitifan mereka terhadap sentuhan terutama dalam masa _heat_.

 ** _Heat_** : masa subur yang dialami oleh omega. Dalam fic ini aku kasih waktu 3 bulan sekali. Omega akan merasa puas ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah _knot_ (semacam hubungan badan) dari alpha / beta. Mereka bisa berhubungan dengan alpha/beta manapun selama mereka belum diklaim.

 ** _Claim_** : proses dimana terjadi ikatan antara alpha-omega, beta-omega, alpha-beta(ini jarang terjadi) yang ditandai dengan digigitnya leher sang omega. Biasanya proses ini menimbulkan kesakitan dan setelahnya mereka menjadi mate / soulmate.

 ** _Soulmate / mate_** : belahan jiwa, you know lah. Setelah ditandai dan menandai mereka akan terikat. Mereka akan saling ketergantungan, sehari tanpa sentuhan dari sang mate akan membuat badan mereka lemah. Tapi bagi alpha yang hanya main-main menandai matenya efek samping(?) ini tidak berlaku.

 **Masa transisi** : masa dimana seseorang naik tingkatan dari manusia biasa menjadi seorang alpha, beta ataupun omega. Biasanya terjadi pada umur 17 tahun dan posisi mereka tidak dapat diprediksi walau biasanya dapat dilihat dari garis keturunan.

 ** _Mating_** : suatu proses penyatuan semacam hubungan badan.

 ** _Knot :_** alat kelamin laki-laki, maaf di chap kemarin aku salah ngasih penjelasan. Biasanya di fic genre kayak gini mereka nyebutnya knot bukan ehem begitulah ehem.

Segitu penjelasannya kalau ada yang kurang ntar ditambahin. Sekali ini hanya FANFICTION jadi semua yang didalamnya hanya sebuah khayalan belaka. Don't take it serious.

.

.

.

 **Be With You**

 **Author : Cloudye0705**

 **Cast(s) : Do Kyungsoo, Park Sehun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance and hurt comfort.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **N/b : M-Preg.**

.

.

.

Brak brak brak

"AYAH BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Brak brak brak

"AYAH!"

Suaranya bisa dibilang sudah serak. Tenaganya terkuras untuk mendobrak pintu kamarnya yang megah, kokoh tak bergerak sama sekali walau dia sudah mendobrak kayu itu berjuta-juta kali. Menangis?

"AYAH KUMOHON BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Lihatlah pada sepasang pipi tembamnya yang basah oleh airmata. Oh atau pipi itu bisa dibilang sudah tidak tembam lagi karena sudah berhari-hari dia menolak makan. Dia sedang melancarkan aksi mogok makan demi keluar dari kamar ini.

"Ayah, kumohon buka pintunya aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol." dia tidak berteriak seperti tadi melainkan berbisik. Berharap ayahnya bisa mendengar dan merasa kasihan dengannya.

Demi apapun, dia harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan _mate_ nya. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan, paru-parunya seperti penuh dengan beban sehingga dia tidak bernafas dengan benar. Tenaganya dari hari ke hari makin melemah, bukan semata-mata karena dia tidak makan. Dia pernah makan tapi setelah makanan itu masuk keperutnya saat itu juga makanan itu keluar. Dan sialnya kejadian itu bukan hanya sekali tapi terjadi setiap kali perutnya terisi, hanya air saja yang bisa masuk.

 _Andai saja aku tak lengah malam itu pasti sekarang aku tak disini._

Kyungsoo mulai memutar kembali malam dimana dia harus berpisah dari Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Kau yakin dia disini?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Sehun dengan ragu masalahnya mereka sekarang berada di pinggiran Seoul yang bisa dibilang tempat kumuh. Jauh berbeda dengan istananya yang super megah. Dia tidak yakin kalau adik sepupunya akan tinggal didaerah ini._

 _"_ _Masuklah kalau kau tak percaya." hanya itu yang diucapkan Sehun._

 _Dengan membuang segala keraguan yang ada akhirnya Junmyeon maju, seorang diri karena Sehun tidak mengijinkan anak buah Junmyeon masuk kedalam. Diam-diam alpha Oh itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol yang bisa dipastikan sedang telanjang didalam sana._

 _Hidung namja bermarga Kim itu mengernyit mencium bau khas sepupunya tapi tak begitu kuat._

 _Benar kata Sehun, D.O menghabiskan malam dengan omega._

 _Junmyeon masuk ke satu-satunya kamar diflat ini dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu menemukan sepupunya tidur sambil memeluk posesif seorang omega._

 _Junmyeon tidak bodoh, untuk itulah dia mengeluarkan obat bius yang dia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga. Dia tahu kalau dia tak akan mungkin menang melawan D.O. Dia hanya seorang delta dan D.O bisa dipastikan adalah head alpha._

 _Berhasil, dia kemudian menggendong D.O untuk keluar dari flat itu meninggalkan omega laki-laki yang terlihat gelisah didalam tidurnya. Junmyeon belum sempat melihat tanda bintang dileher omega itu._

.

.

"Hoeeeek..hoeekk.."

Jongin melantunkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan semua makanan yang baru saja masuk kedalam perutnya. Jari-jarinya memijit tengkuk sahabatya itu untuk membantu meringakan kesakitannya.

"Sudah?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh _namja_ itu. Jongin dengan langkah pelan menuntun Chanyeol kembali keranjangnya. Dia memberikan tatapan khawatir pada Baekhyun yang menunggu mereka disamping ranjang Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah kau pasti lelah." tak perlu disuruhpun Chanyeol segera memejamkan mata dan kembali ke alam tidurnya.

Baekhyun keluar diikuti oleh Jongin, " _Hyung_ , bagaimana ini? dia sama sekali tidak bisa memakan apapun. Tubuhnya semakin lemah _Hyung_."

Baekhyun meremat rambutnya, tak tahu harus menjawab Jongin dengan apa. Bisa dikatakan kalau Chanyeol itu sehat tak ada penyakit dalam tubuhnya, Chanyeol bahkan sudah melakukan tes sampai 5 kali untuk memastikan tapi anehnya kerja jantungnya semakin melemah dari hari kehari. Asupan nutrisi dari infus tak akan cukup, Chanyeol butuh makan dan seperti yang tadi terjadi _namja_ itu akan memuntahkan semua makanan yang masuk kedalam perutnya.

" _Hyung_ , jangan mondar-mandir saja lakukan sesuatua!"

"AKU JUGA SEDANG MEMIKIRKANYA JONGIN!"

Jongin tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk membentaknya, dia juga tahu kalau dokter itu sama kalutnya dengan dia.

" _Mian_."

Jongin menangis bukan karena dibentak oleh Baekhyun, dia lebih takut kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya yang sedang tertidur didalam sana.

"Kita akan menemukan jalan, percayalah padaku." kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Jongin.

.

"Zhang Yixing?"

"Iya, dia teman dari temanku. Kata temanku dia pernah menangani kasus yang seperti Chanyeol." Baekhyun baru saja memberitahukan pada Jongin tentang seorang Dokter yang mungkin saja bisa membantu Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan Yixing?" tanya Jongin dengan penuh harap. Dia tak ingin menyerah untuk Chanyeol disaat Chanyeol juga tak menyerah untuknya.

"Besok."

 _Semoga Yixing tahu apa yang harus dilakukan._

.

.

"Sudah berapa kubilang kalau dia adalah _mate_ ku?" Kyungsoo berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya pada sang ayah, Min Joon. Lelaki itu tak mau mempercayai apa yang keluar dari mulut anaknya.

"Cih, jangan membohongiku Do Kyungsoo. Aku sudah cukup gila dengan kaburnya kau dan sekarang kau bilang kau sudah mempunyai _mate_ , haruskah aku percaya?" tanya Min Joon sarkastik.

"Ayah!" Junmyeon membola melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan, dia juga bisa melihat kalau pamannya sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. "Ayah, kumohon ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya. Dia membutuhkan aku Ayah, dia bisa mati kalau aku tidak ada disampingnya."

Kyungsoo sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya. Jarak umurnya yang hanya terpaut 3 tahun dengannya membuat Junmyeon begitu melindungi dan memanjakan Kyungsoo. Disamping itu dia tidak mempunyai seorang adik. Selama dia mengenal Kyungsoo, anak itu jarang sekali mengeluarkan ekspresi terutama setelah ibunya meninggal. Dia lebih sering mengeluarkan ekspresi blank tapi meskipun begitu Junmyeon tetap menyayanginya. Junmyeon tahu Kyungsoo hanya melindungi dirinya dari rasa terluka. Dia tidak mau dekat dengan orang lain kalau nantinya orang itu akan meninggalkannya seperti apa yang ibunya lakukan. Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk terluka lagi.

Dan melihat Kyungsoo sekarang, bersujud sambil menangis kepada ayahnya membuat Junmyeon mempercayai apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Dia tidak akan melakukan semua ini hanya untuk berbohong mengingat bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo terhadap ayahnya setelah ibunya meninggal. _Namja_ itu begitu menjauhi Min Joon.

"Paman kurasa apa yang Kyungsoo katakan benar."

"Junmyeon! sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memanggilnya D.O. Dia bukan lagi Kyungsoo setelah menjadi _head_ alpha." ucap Min Joon memperingatkan Junmyeon tentang posisi sepupunya. "Dan kalaupun ucapanmu benar, aku tak bisa membawa kau pada _namja_ itu. Kau akan segera menikah dengan omega dari keluarga Kim."

"Paman/Ayah!" teriakan itu berasal dari Junmyeon dan juga Kyungsoo yang berbarengan menyuarakan protes mereka.

Junmyeon maju selangkah untuk berada disamping Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri. Mereka berdua memandang tidak suka pada sang _head_ alpha.

"Bukankah paman sudah berjanji untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu kalau aku membawa pulang Kyungsoo."

"Lancang sekali kau delta, aku _head_ alpha dan sudah sepantasnya aku tak menuruti permintaanmu tapi sebaliknya."

Junmyeon menunduk, instingnya bekerja. Didepannya kini bukan pamannya melainkan sang _head_ alpha dan sebagai seorang delta dia harus tunduk pada head alphanya.

"Maafkan aku _Your Highness_."

Selesai dengan Junmyeon kini Min Joon mengalihkan tatapannya menuju anak satu-satunya, dia sudah tidak kaget lagi menemukan Kyungsoo menatapnya begitu tajam. "Sudah kubilang padamu kalau _mate_ mu sudah ditentukan dan tidak ada bantahan untuk hal itu. Pernikahan kalian akan segera dilaksanakan."

Sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo bangkit membawa amarah begitu besar dan hasrat untuk membunuh yang begitu kuat.

"Do Min Joon."

Min Joon menegang mendengar suara itu. Dia segera membalikkan badannya dan bertatapan dengan mata merah menyala dalam diri anaknya. Tak ada waktu mengelak untuk meloloskan diri dari cengkraman makhluk itu.

"Sudah berani mengaturku eoh."

 _Sial!ini diluar prediksiku._

Min Joon menatap Junmyeon yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan _mate_ ku SEKA..ahh" ucapannya terputus saat Junmyeon menancapkan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan hijau pekat yang dia ambil dalam sakunya.

Kedua orang itu menatap Kyungsoo yang tergelatak ditanah tak berdaya, "segera panggil para tetua dan lakukan upacara penyegelan. Aku tak mau makhluk itu menguasai D.O lebih dalam lagi."

Junmyeon hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dia masih terlalu _shock_ dengan perubahan sepupunya tadi.

 _Tidak, tadi bukan Kyungsoo._

.

.

"Di..dia.." Yixing tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata saat melihat tanda dileher Chanyeol. Sebuah bintang besar dengan tinta berwarna merah. Tanda untuk _head_ alpha.

"Ba..gaimana mu..mungkin?" nadanya kentara sekali dengan ketidakpercayaan. Bagaimanapun juga seorang _head_ alpha tak akan menandai sembarang orang dan kalau dia tidak salah, _namja_ yang sekarang didepannya hanyalah seorang omega biasa.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas, "ceritanya panjang."

"Aku mempunyai waktu banyak untuk mendengarkan." jawab Yixing mantap. Dia jauh-jauh datang kesini untuk membantu Chanyeol dan rasanya dia berhak untuk tahu kisah _namja_ ini. Mungkin saja dia bisa mengetahui penyebab terbaringnya _namja_ ini.

Yixingn memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau ada kata yang tertinggal hingga membuat dia tidak bisa memahami apa yang dialami Chanyeol. Dia tidak mau menyela, lebih memilih untuk memberi kesempatan Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya. Meskipun begitu terlihat sekali banyak pertanyaan yang akan Yixing ajukan dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang terkadang mengerutkan kening atau sekedar membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kurasa aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau masa transisi Kyungsoo dan masa _heat_ Chanyeol bersamaan tapi aku juga tak bilang kalau Kyungsoo hanya memanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk pelampiasaan pada masa transisinya." Yixing melanjutkan ketika Baekhyun terlihat tak terima dengan apa yang tadi dia katakan, "Kau mungkin tak tahu tapi seorang _head_ alpha mempunyai insting yang lebih kuat daripada alpha biasanya termasuk dalam insting untuk _mate_ nya."

"Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol?" kali ini Jongin ikut bicara.

Yixing tak langsung menjawab, dia seperti berpikir dulu "mungkin karena dia dipaksa. Dia mungkin saja kabur dari rumah, dia seorang _head_ alpha yang punya tanggung jawab tak mungkin dia bisa seenaknya berkeliaran sampai bekerja menjadi koki. Itu akan sangat memalukan. Kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal adalah dia dijemput oleh keluarganya."

Kini giliran Jongin dan Baekhyun yang mencerna semua kalimat Yixing. Mereka terlihat setuju dengan apa yang Yixing katakan. Selama ini mereka hanya menyalahkan Kyungsoo tanpa mau tahu kebenarannya.

Mungkin saja kan Kyungsoo disana juga menderita?

"Lalu bagaimana menyembuhkan Chanyeol?"

Yixing tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongin, "pada dasarnya Chanyeol tidak sakit. Apa yang dialaminya sekarang adalah murni reaksi dari tubuhnya yang berjauhan dari sang _mate_. Mereka sudah terikat jadi akan sangat menyakitkan kalau tak ada kontak fisik diantara mereka."

Jongin meneruskan dengan tak yakin,"Jadi Kyungsoo harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

Pikiran _namja_ itu semakin pusing begitu melihat Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Kepalasanya sekarang berisi dengan satu pertanyaan.

Bagaiamana cara membawa Kyungsoo kesini?

.

.

Dalam kepala Jongin terisi penuh dengan pertanyaan "bagaimana membawa Kyungsoo kesini?". Sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan Kyungsoo kalau semisal benar _namja_ itu sedang dikurung oleh keluarganya. Dia keluarga terpandang dan pasti begitu banyak pengawal yang berjaga. Seperti dia dulu yang dijaga oleh beberapa alpha pengawal.

Apalagi kalau keluarga Kyungsoo tidak setuju dengan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol. Itu berarti Chanyeol akan..

 _Tidak tidak Chanyeol tak boleh mati._

Kepalanya menggeleng untuk membuang segala pikiran negatif.

"Hai."

Jongin terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai dia tak sadar kalau ada _namja_ berambut hitam yang duduk disebelahnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah serius Jongin. Makanannya bahkan tak tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tetap tak ada respon dari _namja_ didepannya. Sehun kemudian mengangakat jus kaleng rasa strawberrynya yang masih dingin lalu menyentuhkannya ke pipi Jongin.

"Yaa!" responnya masih sama seperti dulu, Sehun tersenyum lebar melihatnya. "Kau memikirkan apa sampai tak mendengarku?"

 _Sial, kenapa juga dia disini._

Jongin mengambil tray makanan yang belum sempat dia sentuh sebelumnya lalu memilih pergi dari hadapan _namja_ itu.

"Tunggu." hubungan mereka mungkin tidak sedekat dulu lalu ditambah kini Jongin melupakan Sehun tapi tubuh mereka masih merespon seperti dulu. Ada semacam perasaan hangat yang merayap disekujur tubuh mereka ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Menyadari hal itu, Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dilengan Jongin, "kau mau kemana? Makananmu bahkan belum disentuh sama sekali." kata Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi."

 _Aku tak mau melihatmu lebih lama lagi._

.

.

"Paman, bukankah paman sudah berjanji untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu?" Junmyeon tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Setelah mereka keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dia langsung mencegat Min Joon.

"Junmyeon bukan itu yang harus kau khawatirkan sekarang. Lebih baik kau fokus pada upacara penyegelan daripada mementingkan perjodohan."

"Paman jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku mau paman tidak melanjutkan perjodohan ini atau upacara penyegelan tak akan pernah ada." Junmyeon tidak bermaksud mengancam tapi Min Joon sudah ingkar janji dengannya jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lagi.

Min Joon tampak murka, "jangan bodoh Junmyeon, keluarga Kim sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini lagipula mereka setara dengan kita."

Junmyeon terdiam namun Min Joon tahu kalau keponakannya itu tak setuju begitu saja, Junmyeon bukanlah orang yang mudah dipengaruhi itu salah satu alasan kenapa dia menjadi delta.

"Tapi paman juga jangan mengabaikan dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah punya _mate_ , bisa saja kan kalau itu benar?" Junmyeon mencoba untuk beralasan.

"Kau tahu aku tak peduli dia sudah punya _mate_ atau belum yang jelas dia akan menikah dengan omega dari keluarga Kim."

Junmyeon harus bersabar mencoba menghadapi sifat egois dari Min Joon, dia tidak boleh gegabah dalam melawan pamannya itu ."Paman aku mengerti kalau dengan tujuan paman menjodohkan Kyungsoo tapi tidakkah paman ingat kalau alpha yang sudah mempunyai _mate_ mereka akan terikat dengan _mate_ mereka kecuali kalau alpha tidak menginginkan _mate_ mereka." Junmyeon tersenyum dalam hati melihat Min Joon memperhatikan setiap kata-katanya, "dan kalau paman perhatikan kondisi Kyungsoo semakin melemah, dia pasti tidak bisa makan dengan benar karena berjauhan dengan omeganya. Dengan kata lain Kyungsoo menginginkan _mate_ nya dan kalau sampai paman memisahkan mereka paman tentu tau akibat terburuk yang akan terjadi."

Selesai, Junmyeon selesai dengan segala usahanya untuk membujuk Min Joon. Dia sudah mengeluarkan segala upaya dan cara untuk membuka mata hati Min Joon. Kalaupun nantinya lelaki itu tetap mengikuti ambisinya tanpa mempertimbangkan akibat yang akan terjadi, Junmyeon akan angkat tangan. Tugasnya sebagai delta sudah dia laksanakan sekarang tergantung pada sang _head_ alpha apakah akan mengikuti nasihatnya atau tidak.

Junmyeon memberikan waktu pada Min Joonnn untuk berpikir dengan meninggalkan pamannya.

.

.

Jongin menatap coklatnya panasnya tanpa selera. Tiramisu cakenya hanya berkurang sepotong dari 5 potong yang disajikan kafe ini.

Dia masih ingat walau samar-samar bagaimana keadaan kafe ini sebelum dirinya koma. Bisa dibilang ini adalah rumah keduanya. Disini dia tidak perlu bersikap layaknya putra bangsawan dengan segala wibawanya. Disini dia menjadi Kim Jongin seorang _waiter_ biasa.

Dia bahagia bekerja disini walau gajinya hanya cukup untuk membayar flat dan makan sehari-hari setidaknya dia menemukan berbagai hal baru. Teman, pengalaman dan juga kenangan.

"Jong, bagaimana kabarmu?" Jongin mendongak dan menemukan Minseok. Salah satu _waiter_ temannya bekerja dulu.

"Aku merasa hidup lagi _hyung_." balas Jongin dengan senyum pada _namja_ yang tua 3 tahun darinya itu."Bagaimana kabar Xiao Mei?" Minseok sudah menemukan _mate_ , namanya Luhan seorang alpha laki-laki China yang sangat tampan dan kaya. Mereka mempunyai seorang anak perempuan lucu. "Umurnya berapa sekarang?"

"3 tahun Jong, kau melewatkan banyak momen saat kau koma."

Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin benar-benar iri dengan Minseok. Dia sudah menemukan _mate_ dan mereka membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia walau Jongin tahu pasti banyak halangan karena Minseok bukan orang kaya seperti Luhan. Tapi percayalah ketika kau menemukan orang yang tepat segala halangan tak akan ada artinya.

"Jong, kau baik-baik saja?" Minseok khawatir melihat Jongin yang melamun.

" _Hyung_ , aku takut." Jongin bukan takut tak menemukan _mate_ , dia sudah mengubur dalam tentang masalah itu setelah dia sadar. Koma selama 2 tahun membuka mata hatinya kalau tanpa _mate_ dia akan hidup jauh lebih baik. "Rasa takutku bahkan melebihi rasa takut kehilangan Sehun dulu." dia takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

" Jong kau..." Minseok tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Jongin tiba-tiba melihat jam tangannya, " _Hyung_ , aku harus pergi. Ini sudah terlalu lama aku pergi dari rumah sakit." Jongin segera pergi dari kafe Kris. Dia hanya berharap Minseok tidak mencurigai wajahnya yang terlihat panik.

Setelah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit oleh Baekhyun, tempat pertama yang dia kunjungi adalah kafe itu. Disana banyak kenangannya dengan Chanyeol dan yang paling penting adalah ramai. Kalau dia mengunjungi flat mereka, dia tidak yakin tidak akan menangis. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke kafe demi menghindari menangisi Chanyeol.

"Aduh." Jongin hanya bisa mengumpat karena dirinya tersandung. Untung saja dia tidak sempat terjatuh.

 _Namja_ itu kemudian menuju halte untuk melihat keadaan kakinya, "untung saja tidak apa-apa." Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat tak merasakan sakit atau tak menemukan lecet di kakinya. Dia berniat beranjak pergi tapi kakinya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Sehun ssi apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun melepaskan sepatunya.

Jongin menatap _namja_ itu sambil melepaskan kakinya, "lepaskan aku." Jongin semakin meronta saat dia tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Sehun tetap diam, "Kubilang lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!." dulu Jongin akan selalu tersenyum dengan tingkah manis Sehun yang memakaikan dia kaos kaki, dia tak segan-segan untuk memberikan ciuman dibibir pada _namja_ itu walau Sehun sering memarahinya karena jarang memakai kaos kaki yang menurut Jongin sangat membuang waktunya. Kakinya sudah cukup terlindungi dengan sepatu tapi menurut Sehun kaos kaki membuat kakinya semakin hangat.

Tapi sekarang dia benci melihatnya.

"HUNNA!"

Nafasnya memburu dengan mata memerah.

"Selesai, sudah berap kali kubilang untuk memakai kaos kaki." ucap Sehun sambil menatap Jongin."Dan jangan panggil aku Hunna lagi kau tahu aku tak suka kalau kau memanggilku begitu."

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya yang akan meninggalkan Sehun. "Aku menunggumu untuk mengingatku sayang."

 _Sial!_

Jongin menggigit keras bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Airmatanya jatuh berderai memperlihatkan betapa hancurnya dia sekarang.

"Sayang.."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!" Jongin sudah tidak peduli kalau Sehun melihatnya menangis. Dia sudah tidak peduli jika _namja_ itu tahu kalau ingatannya sudah pulih.

Jongin akui kalau rasa cintanya untuk Sehun masih ada, dia bisa merasakannya tapi rasa benci untuk _namja_ itu lebih besar sekarang. "Kim Jongin yang mencintai Oh Sehun sudah mati 2 tahun lalu, sekarang yang ada Kim Jongin yang membenci Oh Sehun."

Sakit, itu yang dirasakan oleh Jongin maupun Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku janji kali ini.."

Sehun menghentikan perkataannya ketika mendengar tawa dari Jongin, "kau tahu aku benci sekali ketika tahu ingatanku kembali. Aku berharap bisa melupakanmu seumur hidup, kau tahu kenapa?" dadanya seperti diremas tapi dia mengabaikannya, dia tidak akan kalah dengan cinta yang dulu begitu dipujanya. "Karena aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas janji-janjimu dulu. Janji yang membuatku bertahan denganmu tapi akhirnya menghancurkanku."

"Jongin aku.."

"Jangan mendekat Sehun ssi, dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi." harusnya dari dulu dia melakukna ini, harusnya dia percaya pada Chanyeol bukannya mempercayai Sehun. "Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi."

 _Namja_ itu berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan semua kenangannya bersama Sehun.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Brakk.

Jongin jatuh terduduk karena menabrak orang didepannya. Dia sudah siap dengan segala kalimat umpatan tapi begitu dia melihat orang yang ditabraknya dia hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat.

"Jong Woon _Hyung_."

 _Namja_ dengan rambut hitam itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya, "Hai adikku, _Hyung_ merindukanmu begitu juga dengan Ayah."

Jongin segera bangkit, dia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kehadiran kakak laki-laki dihadapannya terlebih _namja_ itu menyebut Ayahnya.

"Kau tak bisa lari Jongin ah." Jongin membulatkan matanya melihat dua orang mencegatnya.

Jong Woon tak sendiri dia bersama dengan 2 orang _namja_ untuk membantunya membawa Jongin.

.

.

"Baekhyun cepat tambahkan tegangannya." teriakan dari Yixing membuat Baekhyun bergerak. Dia melakukan seperti yang Yixing intruksikan, "sudah _hyung_." Yixingn langsung menempelkan sepasang alat itu pada jantung Chanyeol.

"Ayolah." Yixing melakukannya lagi karena detak jantung _namja_ itu tak kunjung muncul. "Naikkan lagi."

"Tapi _hyung_ ini sudah.."

"Cepat Baek!" Baekhyun agak ragu tapi dia mengikuti perintah Yixing. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat, nafasnya memburu. Dia serasa yang berbaring diranjang itu berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Mulutnya tak henti mengucapkan doa untuk Chanyeol agar _namja_ itu tetap berada didunia ini.

Tut tut (anggap aja suara mesin pendeteksi detakan jantung)

"Kita mendapatkannya." ucap Yixing dengan kelegaan luar biasa.

Baekhyun merosot, terduduk dilantai karena merasa tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk dia topang. Rasa lega menyeruak dalam hatinya mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol.

"Tekanan darah dan semuanya normal dok." ujar suster Ahn.

Yixing meninggalkan ruangan diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Kedua dokter muda itu berjalan lunglai dikoridor rumah sakit.

" _Hyung_ , terima kasih."

Tak ada jawaban dari Yixing, _namja_ itu memilih berhenti dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baek, aku tak menjamin bisa menolongnya lain waktu."

Baekhyun tahu kalau ini bukan akhir dari penderitaan Chanyeol. Selama tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti dari Chanyeol, _namja_ itu bisa dikatakan dalam masa kritis. Keadaanya sekarang bahkan lebih membahayakan dari keadaaan Jongin dulu.

"Aku tahu _hyung_." balasnya dengan tangan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Oh ya dimana Jongin? aku belum melihatnya dari tadi." Yixing bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandanganya. Biasanya dia selalu melihat _namja_ itu disamping Chanyeol.

"Sial! Aku lupa dengannya. Tadi dia meminta ijin padaku untuk keluar sebentar, biar kutelpon dulu." Baekhyun mulai mencari kontak Jongin dihandphonenya. "Tidak diangkat." Katanya. "Coba lagi." Baekhyun mengikuti saran Yixing namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun mulai panik dengan otak penuh pikiran buruk.

" _Hyung_ , aku harus pergi." ucapnya pada Yixing. Dia melesat menembus kegelapan malam menuju kafe Kris.

.

.

"Kau gila Min Joon." ucap seorang _namja_ tua berumur sekitar 70 tahunan dengan rambut memutih pada Do Min Joon. Wajahnya dihiasi keriput namun wibawa masih begitu melekat dalam dirinya. "Keadaannya terlalu lemah untuk upacara penyegelan, dia bahkan tak bisa membuka matanya." tambahnya lagi.

"Aku tahu Jung Soo ssi tapi kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku takut kalau mahkluk yang berada didalamnya semakin menguasai anakku." jelas Min Joonnn

Park Jung Soo menghela nafas lalu memperhatikan sosok Do Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah dikasurnya, "kita bisa kehilangannya Min Joonnn, mahkluk itu mempunyai kekuatan besar dan aku tak yakin anakmu mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk melawannya." sebagai seorang Tetua dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secara gegabah. "Dan kudengar dia juga sudah mempunyai _mate_ , benarkah?"

Min Joon tak menjawab melainkan menatap tajam Junmyeon yang menundukkan kepalanya disudut ruangan, "a..aku tak tahu pasti Jung Soo ssi, Kyungsoo bisa saja hanya membual." Sungguh itu yang diharapkan oleh Min Joonnn, dia tidak akan setuju kalau anaknya benar-benar mempunyai _mate_ dari kalangan bawah.

Jung Soo memegang dagunya seraya berpikir, "kupikir dia tidak membual, lihatlah kondisinya?"

"Dia seperti ini karena dia tidak mau makan selama berhari-hari Jung Soo ssi." Min Joonnn tetap saja memberikan alasan agar Jung Soo memihak padanya.

"Hmm tapi yang kulihat ini bukan efek karena tidak makan berhari-hari. _Mate_ nya sedang menderita diluar sana dan Kyungsoo merasakannya walau tidak separah _mate_ nya." Jung Soo menatap Min Joon dengan tatapan serius. "Kalau dia benar sudah mempunyai _mate_ itu berarti mahkluk dalam tubuhnya juga sudah terikat dengan _mate_ Kyungsoo. Walau bagaimanapun mereka adalah satu, jadi kemungkinan besar makhluk itu tak akan mau disegel begitu saja."

Min Joon hanya terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan dari tetuanya. Semua ini membuat kepalanya mau pecah. Demi apa dia hanya mempunyai satu anak tapi kenapa begitu memusingkan? Mungkin kalau masih ada istrinya dia tak akan seterpuruk ini. Sayang sekali istrinya sudah meninggal lama, menyisakan dirinya dan Kyungsoo untuk satu sama lain tapi kekuasaan dan takhta membuatnya mengabaikan apa yang diinginkan anaknya.

Dia paham betul kenapa Kyungsoo kabur, kesalahan juga ada padanya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu khawatir dengan Kyungsoo sehingga membuatnya membatasi ruang gerak Kyungsoo. Semuanya dia lakukan dengan alasan yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui.

Kyungsoo bukanlah alpha biasa. Didalam tubuhnya mengalir darah head alpha seperti dirinya. Setiap head alpha mempunyai semacam pelindung dalam tubuhnya yang sering mereka gunakan dalam waktu mendesat. Pelindung itu adalah _twin_.

 _Twin_ mempunyai insting membunuh tinggi tanpa memakai hati dan akal. Untuk itulah dia perlu disegel begitu sosoknya keluar saat masa transisi, kalau hal itu tidak dilakukan maka _twin_ bisa mengambil alih tubuh sang _head_ alpha.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Min Joonnn, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyegel _twin_. Pertama-tama temukan dulu _mate_ nya." saran dari Jung Soo sebelum dia keluar diantar oleh Junmyeon.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan untuk ditutup kembali begitu matanya menangkap sinar menyilaukan dari matahari. Dia butuh beberapa detik untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya.

Dimana aku?

Seingatnya dia datang ke kafe Kris lalu bertemu dengan Sehun dan bertengkar dengannya. Dia lalu lari dan..

 _Jong Woon Hyung._

Jongin membulatkan matanya begitu dia menyadari kalau dirinya berada dalam kamarnya. Kamarnya dikediaman keluarga Kim.

"Pangeran sudah bangun ternyata." Jongin melotot melihat _yeoja_ didepannya yang dia yakini adalah kakak perempuannya, "Sun..ny _noona_." Kim Sunkyu atau yang biasa dipanggil Sunny tersenyum miring melihat kondisi adiknya sekarang. "Kau pasti menderita hidup dijalanan sampai tak mampu membeli pakaian yang lebih bagus dari ini." rasa kagetnya bertemu dengan Sunny hilang seketika begitu mendengar omongan dari _yeoja_ itu. Kini yang ada rasa marah.

Jongin bangun dari kasur dan menatap Sunny nyalang, "kalau yang kau maksud bahagia itu dengan mempunyai pakaian yang bagus kau salah besar _noona_." Sunny diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat adiknya, "aku memang tak punya barang-barang mewah tapi aku punya keluarga diluar sana yang tak akan membuangku hanya karena aku seorang omega."

Kini giliran Sunny yang marah, dia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan adiknya.

Brak.

Sunny menelan lagi segala umpatan yang akan dia tujukan untuk sang adik begitu melihat ayahnya masuk.

Kim Seunghyun seorang alpha bangsawan dengan mata sipit yang tajam dan wajah terlihat tampan walau umurnya sudah tak lagi muda menatap kedua anaknya dengan tatapan tak suka. Terutama pada Jongin.

"Well, aku tak menyangka bisa melihat omega ini lagi."

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ada rasa rindu yang Jongin rasakan untuk sang ayah maupun kakaknya tapi mendengar komentar mereka tentang dirinya membuat rasa sakit hati lebih mendominasi.

"Sunny, aku menyuruhmu untuk men"dandani"nya bukan berbicara dengannya." Sunny hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya melihat Seunghyun menatapnya tajam. Dia tipe orang yang tidak akan menolerir kesalahan walaupun itu anaknya sendiri.

"Maaf ayah." ucap Sunny.

Seunghyun membalikkan tatapannya menuju Jongin yang sama sekali tak takut untuk membalas menatapnya. Laki-laki itu maju mendekat padanya lalu mengamati wajahnya. Dari ketiga anaknya hanya Jongin yang begitu mirip dengannya, kedua kakaknya lebih mirip dengan ibu mereka. Meskipun begitu dia tidak merasa menyesal telah mengusir Jongin karena dia telah mencoreng nama keluarga dengan statusnya. Seunghyun adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi status keluarga.

"Jangan kau pikir kau dibawa kemari karena aku menerimamu lagi menjadi anakku." kataya dengan tatapan menusuk pada Jongin yang masih membalas menatapnya, tak ada ketakutan sedikitpun dalam mata _namja_ itu. "Aku mengambilmu lagi dari jalanan karena ternyata kau berguna juga untuk keluarga ini."

 _Mengambil dari jalanan?_

 _Benarkah dia ayahku?_

 _Namja_ itu segera mencegah airmata yang akan turun dipipinya. Dia tidak ingin melihat laki-laki ini melihatnya menangis, seolah-olah dia takut dengannya.

"Sunny, cepat dandani dia aku tak mau mereka ada yang curiga kenapa dia bisa terlihat seperti gembel. Utusan dari keluarga Do akan segera datang." perintah Seunghyun sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar Jongin.

Begitu Seunghyun sudah tak bisa dijangkau mata, Sunny langsung menatap adiknya penuh kebencian. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa menguatkan hati saat telinganya lagi-lagi mendengar hinaan dari keluarganya sendiri.

"Cih, beruntung sekali kau yang akan menikah dengan alpha dari keluarga Do."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk memahami kalimat Sunny barusan, "APA?" begitu respon Jongin saat dia menangkap apa maksud perkataan Sunny.

"Kau pikir, ayah menerimamu lagi karena dia menyesal membuangmu? Sayangnya tidak, kau akan menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Do dengan begitu keluarga kita akan semakin tinggi derajatnya." jelas Suuny.

Jongin maju mendekat pada Sunny lalu mengguncang kedua lengannya, " _Noona_ , aku tak mau menikah dengannya." Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya Jongin lebih memilih hidup diluar sana daripada kebebasannya akan diambil. Selamanya akan hidup dengan orang asing yang belum tentu akan dia cintai.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?" tanyanya pada Sunny yang dibalas _yeoja_ itu dengan menunjukkan sebuah tanda dilehernya, Sunny sudah mempunyai _mate_.

"Ayolah Jongin, kudengar dia tidak begitu jelek yah walaupun kau lebih tua darinya."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menolak semua ini, dia menutup telinganya seakan tak mau mendengar apapun yang akan Sunny katakan selanjutnya. Bayangan dia menikah dengan orang asing entah kenapa membuat dia mual serasa ingin muntah dan dia tidak tahu kenapa ada wajah Sehun yang dia lihat.

.

.

 _Namja_ itu terlihat cemas dengan tangan saling meremas terkadang dia juga menggigit jari-jarinya. Badannya mondar-mandir sedari tadi dengan kepala penuh pikiran tapi ada satu hal yang begitu mengisi otaknya. Chanyeol. Sehari meninggalkan Chanyeol rasanya begitu mencekik lehernya.

Bagaimana dia bisa membantu Chanyeol sembuh sementara dirinya terkurung dalam rumah mewah ini. Rasanya dia ingin menangis kencang begitu bayangan Chanyeol yang terkapar dirumah sakit tak berdaya.

Kepalanya serasa mau pecah membayangkan hal yang terburuk akan terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Harusnya dia bisa menolong Chanyeol bukannya terkurung dalam neraka seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa kabur kalau didepan kamarnya saja berdiri dua orang alpha pengawal sedangkan dirinya hanya seorang omega.

Jongin sangat putus asa, dia berharap ada keajaiban datang.

Cklek.

Perhatiannya tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka demi menampilkan ibunya.

Kim Eunji.

Wanita itu terlihat anggun dan angkuh seperti biasa. Sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari terakhir kali Jongin melihatnya. Tatapanya masih saja dingin, sama sekali tak terlihat kehangatan seorang ibu.

Oh Jongin lupa kalau seorang ibu tak mungkin mengusir anaknya sendiri.

"Sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kita bertemu lagi anakku." Jongin tak suka ketika wanita itu menggunakan kata anakku untuknya. Terdengar tak tulus dan itu kenyataan.

Eunji menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang sepertinya berisi baju, "segera pakai ini sebelum utusan dari keluarga Do datang. Jangan mengacau karena hari ini kau akan bertamu kesana." Eunji berkata seperti dia memerintahkan seorang pembantu. Nadanya tak mau dibantah tapi itu semakin membuat Jongin ingin melawan.

"Aku tak mau." ucapnya tegas.

Eunji berbalik, dia mengurungkan niat untuk pergi. "Kau tidak ada kuasa untuk menolak karena kau seorang omega disini. 15 menit lagi utusan keluarga Do datang dan aku tak mau melihat kau belum siap."

Brak.

Jongin melonjak mendengar pintu ditutup dengan keras oleh ibunya.

Dia mengabaikan kemeja berwarna biru tua polos yang ibunya bawa. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk memakainya. Dulu dia sering sekali memakai kemeja semacam ini, terlihat begitu rapi dan membalut tubuhnya dengan indah tapi semenjak keluar dari rumah ini dia lebih nyaman memakai jeans dan kaos biasa.

 _Tunggu, aku akan keluar?_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya yang membuat dia tersenyum lebar.

.

Sama sekali tak terlintas dalam otak Jongin kalau utusan dari keluarga Do adalah seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

Oh Sehun.

Haruskah dia senang?

"Well, selalmat siang Nona Kim, aku Oh Sehun yang akan mengantarmu kerumah keluarga Do."

Sehun tersenyum manis yang membuat Jongin ingin muntah. Dibelakangnya, Eunji tersenyum ramah seolah senang anaknya ada yang membeli.

Sehun mendekat membisikan sesuatu yang membuat pipi Jongin memerah,"kau cantik memakai baju ini."

Jongin benci sekali kenyataan walaupun setelah sekian lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan Sehun tapi _namja_ berkulit pucat itu masih punya efek begitu besar pada jantungnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kim Jongin begitu mereka keluar dari rumahnya. Dia masih penasaran kenapa Sehun bisa menjemputnya dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan keluarga Do tapi dia tidak akan bertanya. Dengan bertanya maka Sehun akan merasa jika dia masih perhatian dengannya.

Intinya Jongin sudah tidak peduli dengan _namja_ itu.

"Rumah calon suamimu."

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu seolah kau tahu siapa dia." Jongin yang kesal akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap jendela dari mobil yang dikendarainya.

Sehun tersenyum, "oh tentu aku sangat mengenalnya sayang."

Jongin menatapnya. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya terlalu cepat hingga menimbulkan pusing. Dia menatap Sehun bukan karena mendengar fakta bahwa dia mengenal calon suaminya tapi karena _namja_ itu memanggilnya dengan sayang.

 _Sebenarnya aku kenapa?_

 _Tidakkah cukup membencinya atas semua yang dia lakukan padaku?_

 _Kenapa jantung ini masih berdetak untuknya?_

"Jongin, kau tak apa?"

Jongin ingat dulu Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dia berikan sekarang. Sama sekali tak berubah. Jenis tatapan yang membuat _namja_ itu yakin kalau Sehun sama mencintainya seperti dirinya yang mencintai Sehun walau _namja_ itu sama sekali tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta dari mulutnya.

 _Mungkinkah dia masih mencintaku?_

"Jongin, kau kenapa?" Sehun menepikan mobilnya lalu fokus pada _namja_ disebelahnya. Dia memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi _namja_ nya yang menatapnya intens. Jenis tatapan yang sangat Sehun sukai. Jenis tatapan yang dia dapatkan dari ibunya dan juga Jongin.

Rasa bahagia meluap dalam dirinya ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Dia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dimana dia bisa menyentuh _namja_ nya dengan leluasa. Terselip ada rasa tak percaya karena Sehun pikir dia tak bisa menyentuh pipi Jongin yang hangat seperti sebelum _namja_ itu koma.

"Kau menangis?"

Bagaimana tidak?

"Aku bahagia."

Bukan satu tangan lagi, dengan kedua tangan Sehun menangkupkan kedua pipi Jongin yang sekarang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?"

Tangisan Sehun semakin pecah mendengar namanya disebut oleh bibir itu lagi. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin memanggilnya tanpa nada kebencian setelah dia bangun. Sehun tak menyalahkan kalau _namja_ itu membencinya. Dia menyalahkan diri sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga _namja_ nya.

Jongin menegang begitu kehangatan dari tubuh Sehun melingkupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyengat dalam porsi menyenangkan, menggelitik setiap inci kulitnya. Dia suka sensasi ini, sensasi setiap kali Sehun memeluknya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku sayang." tutur Sehun dengan isak tangis.

Jongin tak tahu harus membalas apa. Setengah hatinya menyuruh dia membalas pelukan Sehun dan menenangkan _namja_ itu serta memaafkannya namun setengah hatinya masih belum bisa memaafkan apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan padanya.

Mana yang harus dia pilih?

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" dia memilih opsi terakhir.

Pelukan mereka terlepas namun Sehun mencoba menggapai Jongin yang ditolak oleh _namja_ itu. Kilatan kekecewaan tergambar dalam mata sang alpha.

Brakk.

Merasa tak bisa satu ruangan dengan Sehun membuat Jongin keluar dari mobil tak lupa dengan membanting pintunya. Dia bersyukur jalanan sepi sehingga dia tidak perlu mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari orang lain yang melintas. Kakinya berjalan tanpa tahu kemana yang penting menjauh dari Sehun.

Aliran listrik itu datang lagi tapi kali ini terasa tak menyenangkan ketika seluruh sendinya meneriakkan kata benci untuk _namja_ itu,"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" dia berteriak dengan nafas memburu. Matanya nyalang menatap _namja_ itu yang masih meneteskan cairan.

"Aku tak akan termakan oleh airmata busukmu Oh." nadanya melemah tapi setiap kata dia bubuhi kebencian hingga membuat jantungnya merasa sakit. Andai Jongin tahu kalau jantung Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Karena mereka _mate_.

Jongin memilih berjalan lagi namun terhenti oleh kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin."

Sudah berapa lama Jongin menanti kalimat itu?

Haruskah dia koma dulu baru mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu?

Jawabannya tentu iya.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"CUKUP!" untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin berteriak. Dia tidak peduli kalau suaranya akan habis setelah ini. Tubuhnya bergetar menghadap Sehun.

Benci dan sakit hati menjadi satu hingga dia tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa sakit jantungnya sekarang.

"Jangan mengatakan kalimat itu seolah-olah semuanya adalah kebenaran Oh." ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sehun mendekat mencoba meraih Jongin namun _namja_ itu sama sekali tak ada niatan meraih tangan Sehun yang terulur.

"Aku bukan Jongin yang dulu yang akan percaya dengan semua omonganmu." Jongin mundur sedangkan Sehun maju. Merasa kalau Jongin tak akan menyerah akhirnya _namja_ itu mengalah.

Sehun tak lagi menangis tapi matanya menyiratkan betapa terlukanya dirinya sekarang. Wajahnya menunduk memilih menatap tanah yang dia pijaki. Ini lebih baik daripada menatap Jongin yang tak menginginkannya, "apa aku harus mati dulu supaya kau percaya?" dia berkata dengan lirih namun dia yakin kalau Jongin bisa mendengarnya.

Entah setan apa yang berbisik padanya hingga dia mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu. Hanya saja dia sampai pada kesimpulan, kalau Jongin tak menginginkanya untuk apa dia hidup lagi? Sehun sebatang kara didunia ini dan selama ini cahaya hidupnya hanya Jongin tapi kalau _namja_ itu membencinya untuk apa Sehun bertahan.

Sehun mendongak lalu kembali menemukan tatapan yang sama dari mata Jongin yang memberikan rasa sakit pada jantungnya. Mungkin mereka memang _mate_ terbukti dengan respon dari jantungnya yang berdetak kencang ketika dia berdekatan dengan _namja_ itu atau ketika dia merasakan denyut menyakitkan saat Jongin menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Tapi semua itu tak ada gunanya kalau Jongin tak mau berdamai dengan hatinya dengan menerimanya lagi.

Takdir seolah lebih berdamai dengannya, memberinya solusi untuk masalah ini. Mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah truk kontainer melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Dia melangkah maju menuju jalanan.

Selama hidupnya dia sudah melewati berbagai macam pertempuran dengan berbagai jenis musuh. Sehun seorang alpha petarung yang bertugas untuk melindungi keluarga _head_ alpha. Seorang alpha dengan kedudukan paling rendah karena secara tak langsung dia adalah budak. Dia disumpah setia untuk melayani tuannya bahkan nyawanya menjadi tak berharga. Kematian adalah sahabatnya dan luka adalah keluarganya.

Tapi tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam otaknya kalau dia akan mati dengan cara bunuh diri.

Siapa yang tak mengenal oh Sehun, sang alpha petarung dengan segala reputasi baiknya. Dengan kemampuan bela dirinya dia direkrut menjadi salah satu kepercayaan sang _head_ alpha, seperti apa yang ayahnya inginkan.

Sehun tak mempunyai pilihan. Semua Ayahnya yang mengatur. Sejak kecil dia sudah mengenal pedang dan segala macam senjata tak ada waktu untuk bermain dengan teman-temanya semasa kecil. Satu-satunya teman yang dia punya hanya ibunya.

Kalau Sehun punya pilihan dia ingin menjadi seorang penari. Bekerja dengan bakat yang dia miliki dan mempunyai keluarga bahagia dengan cinta yang melimpah.

Matanya terpejam menanti sang ajal tiba. Dia merilekskan tubuhnya, menanti rasa sakit yang akan menghantam tubuhnya sebentar lagi. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak ditengah jalan seolah menantang truk itu untuk menghantam tubuhnya.

Tuuuuuuuuutttt.

Suara klakson didepan sana menggema memekakkan telinganya. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar, setidaknya dia ingin mendengar suara Jongin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Nihil. Telinganya sama sekali tak mendengar suara Jongin.

Dia sudah kalah.

Ckiiiittt.

Braak!

Bugh!

"Apa kau sudah gila hah!kalau mau mati jangan disini!" bukan hantaman truk yang Sehun rasakan melainkan pukulan yang dia terima dari sang sopir. Padahal tinggal beberapa inci lagi tapi sopir itu bisa menghentikan laju truk sehingga dia tidak tertabrak.

Haruskah dia berterima kasih?

Truk itu melaju meninggalkan Sehun yang kini memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kenapa kau tak mati saja sekalian?" suara Jongin terdengar bergetar ditelinga membuat dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap _namja_ itu.

"Kau pikir dengan kau mati aku akan berhenti membencimu?" airmata deras menuruni pipi gembil Jongin. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dengan mata nyalang menatap Sehun.

"Aku membencimu Sehun."

Sehun hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya mencoba meredam rasa sakit dijantungnya.

"Aku...aku membencimu hingga aku..." Jongin terduduk, merasa lemas hingga kedua kakinya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Nafasnya sesak membayangkan betapa dekatnya Sehun dengan truk tadi.

Dia ingin berlari memohon pada _namja_ itu untuk membatalkan niatnya tapi seperti ada yang menahannya hingga kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Dia ingin menjerit mencoba untuk mengatakan berhenti pada Sehun tapi lidahnya kelu tidak bisa bergerak juga.

Seakan-akan seluruh fungsi persendiannya mati, melemah seiring maut yang begitu dekat dengan Sehun. Kini Jongin sadar posisi Sehun.

"Aku membencimu Hunna."

Sehun mendongak, matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Jongin. Dia mendekati _namja_ nya yang tidak memberikan penolakan.

Mata bertemu mata, saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing tanpa perlu kata yang keluar dari mulut. Cukup saling memandang maka semuanya akan terbuka layaknya sebuah sungai dengan air jernih. Terlihat sampai ke dasar-dasarnya.

Sehun sebenarnya sangat suka ketika Jongin memanggilnya dengan "Hunna" karena dia merasa istimewa, walau dia seringnya mengatakan dia benci dengan nama "Hunna". Hanya Jongin yang memanggilnya seperti itu karena dia yang memberikan nama itu untuknya. Makanya dia bisa tahu ingatan Jongin kembali ketika _namja_ itu meneriakkan namanya ketika mereka bertemu dihalte dulu sebelum dia diculik Jong Woon.

Biasanya Jongin akan memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan itu ketika _namja_ itu sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengannya. Semarah apapun Jongin padanya dia tidak akan meneriakkan "Hunna" untuknya karena nama panggilan itu hanya digunakan sebagai senjata ketika dia sedang merajuk karena Sehun akan luluh ketika Jongin memanggilnya dengan "Hunna".

Jadi apakah Jongin sekarang sedang merajuk?

Sehun memerangkap tubuh _namja_ nya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi." ucap Jongin ditengah tangisannya. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Sehun. Menghirup aroma _namja_ itu yang masih tetap sama dari terakhir kali dia cium.

Betapa dia merindukan aroma Sehun.

"Tidak akan sayang, maafkan aku."

Jantung mereka berdetak seirama dengan denyutan yang menenangkan. Tak ada rasa sakit yang ada rasa hanya rasa lega yang memenuhi setiap sendi dalam tubuh mereka. Seakan beban berat baru saja terangkat dari bahu mereka.

Tapi mereka sadar ini bukan akhir melainkan awal dari perjalan mereka.

.

.

TBC^^

Jujur aja aku sempet down pas temenku bilang kalau part ini seperti bukan aku yang nulis, katanya bahasanya aneh, beda sama yang kemarin makanya ada semacam rasa tak PD buat ngeposting.

Menurut kalian gimana?

Chap depan adalah last chap, udah selesai ko tinggal nunggu temenku posting di WP dia tungguin ya^^

Thanks for reading^^

Comments are love for me^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfiction ini sudah diposting di Wordpress bukan wattpadd teman-teman dengan judul yang tapi beda tokoh jadi ini sama sekali bukan plagiat.**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang memberikan dukungan sama ff ini. Meskipun ini ff "aneh" secara pairing tapi ada kamu, kamu, iya kamu yg udah ngedukung dari segi fav, follow sama review.

Last chapter untuk kalian semua,mumumumu…

Happy reading^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alpha** : golongan terkuat. Pemimpin klan dan matenya bisa omega / beta tapi biasanya mereka lebih memilih omega karena lebih mudah dikendalikan secara omega ga punya kekuatan. Meskipun terkuat tapi mereka punya semacam kasta yang menentukan posisi mereka. Ada Head Alpha sebagai pemimpin para alpha. Delta semacam penasihat gitu untuk head alpha dan yang terakhir adalah alpha sendiri.

 **Beta** : golongan terkuat kedua. Mereka cenderung lebih tenang dan mudah mengontrol emosi. Pihak yang cenderung netral dan jarang mengeluarkan kekuatan selama tak diperlukan.

 **Omega** : golongan terlemah. Mereka memiliki peran sebagai pemuas nafsu dan penerus generasi karena hanya omega yang bisa melahirkan seorang bayi. Meskipun begitu, omega sering banged dianggap remeh karena omega terlihat seperti maaf pelacur maaf karena kesensitifan mereka terhadap sentuhan terutama dalam masa _heat_.

 ** _Heat_** : masa subur yang dialami oleh omega. Dalam fic ini aku kasih waktu 3 bulan sekali. Omega akan merasa puas ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah _knot_ (semacam hubungan badan) dari alpha / beta. Mereka bisa berhubungan dengan alpha/beta manapun selama mereka belum diklaim.

 ** _Claim_** : proses dimana terjadi ikatan antara alpha-omega, beta-omega, alpha-beta(ini jarang terjadi) yang ditandai dengan digigitnya leher sang omega. Biasanya proses ini menimbulkan kesakitan dan setelahnya mereka menjadi mate / soulmate.

 ** _Soulmate / mate_** : belahan jiwa, you know lah. Setelah ditandai dan menandai mereka akan terikat. Mereka akan saling ketergantungan, sehari tanpa sentuhan dari sang mate akan membuat badan mereka lemah. Tapi bagi alpha yang hanya main-main menandai matenya efek samping(?) ini tidak berlaku.

 **Masa transisi** : masa dimana seseorang naik tingkatan dari manusia biasa menjadi seorang alpha, beta ataupun omega. Biasanya terjadi pada umur 17 tahun dan posisi mereka tidak dapat diprediksi walau biasanya dapat dilihat dari garis keturunan.

 ** _Mating_** : suatu proses penyatuan semacam hubungan badan.

 ** _Knot :_** alat kelamin laki-laki, maaf di chap kemarin aku salah ngasih penjelasan. Biasanya di fic genre kayak gini mereka nyebutnya knot bukan ehem begitulah ehem.

Segitu penjelasannya kalau ada yang kurang ntar ditambahin. Sekali ini hanya FANFICTION jadi semua yang didalamnya hanya sebuah khayalan belaka. Don't take it serious.

.

.

.

 **Be With You**

 **Author : Cloudye0705**

 **Cast(s) : Do Kyungsoo, Park Sehun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others**

 **Genre : Fantasy, romance and hurt comfort.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **N/b : M-Preg.**

.

.

.

Junmyeon tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Seorang _namja_ dengan selang dimana-mana serta berwajah pucat. Bukan keadaannya yang membuat seorang Kim Junmyeon tertegun. Bukan pula sebuah tanda khas keluarganya yang tergambar jelas dileher _namja_ itu.

Tapi wajah _namja_ itu.

Park Chanyeol begitu nama yang tertera dipapan informasi yang terletak diranjang.

Junmyeon maju mendekat, mengamati lebih dalam wajah pucat yang terlihat begitu tenang tapi ada kesan menyakitkan.

 _Ini tidak mungkin_ , gumam Junmyeon dalam hati.

Pria berambut coklat madu itu memperhatikan dengan seksama mulai dari hidung, bentuk wajah hingga bibir _namja_ itu. Entah kenapa Junmyeon begitu yakin kalau saja mata itu terbuka maka Junmyeon akan melihat sosok pamannya dalam _namja_ itu.

 _"Maukah kau mencari anak paman Junmyeon?"_ _Park Jungsoo_ _menatap sang keponakan memelas. Jika saja dia tidak lumpuh seperti sekarang mungkin dia masih bisa mencari anaknya yang baru dia ketahui keberadaannya setahun yang lalu. "Aku menyesal Junmyeon karena tidak bisa melawan_ _ayahku_ _dan memilih meninggalkan_ _Lee_ _Yura. Aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau dia punya anak Junmyeon."_

Awalnya Junmyeon datang kerumah sakit ini karena ingin menemukan _mate_ Kyungsoo. Dari informasi yang dia dapat _namja_ itu terbujur kaku dirumah sakit. Dia sama sekali tak mengira akan menemukan sebuah kenyataan kalau Chanyeol begitu mirip dengan pamannya.

 _Bodohnya aku yang tidak bertemu dengannya waktu menjemput Kyungsoo._

Mungkin saja kalau Junmyeon melihat Chanyeol dari dulu semua ini tak akan terjadi.

Ahh bicara soal Kyungsoo bukankah dia kesini untuk menjemput Chanyeol. Dia tidak mau Kyungsoo ataupun _namja_ ini mati sia-sia karena ulah ayah Kyungsoo yang gelap oleh kedudukan. Jelas-jelas kalau Chanyeol adalah _mate_ Kyungsoo dari tanda dileher _namja_ ini, memisahkan mereka hanya akan membunuh mereka.

Cklek.

"Kau siapa!" Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan seorang dokter dengan badan setinggi dirinya.

Bisa disimpulkan kalau dokter itu tak suka dengan kehadiran Junmyeon disana, tapi memang Junmyeon peduli.?

"Aku ingin membawa _namja_ ini." dokter itu membuka mulutnya tapi Junmyeon lebih cepat menyela, "jalan satu-satunya agar dia bisa hidup adalah bertemu dengan _mate_ nya dan kupastikan dia bertemu denganya."

Baekhyun belum bisa percaya pada orang asing didepannya apalagi dengan aura alpha yang begitu mengintimidasi, sepertinya dia dari kalangan alpha atas.

"Kau tahu _mate_ nya?"

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil, "aku Kim Junmyeon, sepupu Do Kyungsoo."

Ada perasaan bahagia dalam diri Baekhyun, setidaknya jalan Chanyeol untuk sembuh kembali terbuka. Jika apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon benar kalau dia akan membawa Chanyeol bertemu Kyungsoo maka tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. Dia mengabaikan satu bagian hatinya yang tak rela Chanyeol dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo.

 **C to the D**

"Keadaannya tak memungkinkan untuk dibawa pergi dari sini." Yixing berucap dengan mata menatap pria berkulit putih yang mengaku bernama Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mendesah, tangannya mengusap wajahnya gusar "tapi dia akan mati jika tetap disini." dia menatap Chanyeol yang terbaring begitu lemah seperti kehidupan telah meninggalkan raga _namja_ itu.

Yixing mengangguk paham. Sebagai dokter dia melarang Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit karena keadaannya begitu lemah tapi sebagai teman dia ingin sekali memberi ijin pada Junmyeon untuk membawanya pergi menemui _mate_ nya.

Walaupun Yixing baru beberapa hari mengenal Chanyeol secara tak langsung tapi dia sudah menyayangi _namja_ itu. Dia menyayangkan nasib _namja_ itu yang begitu malang, hanya bisa terbaring diranjang sambil menghitung waktu kapan ajal menjemput.

Demi Tuhan Chanyeol baru berumur 19 tahun, dia pasti masih punya banyak mimpi untuk diwujudkan. Tidak seharusnya dia terbaring disini dengan alasan yang menurut Yixing dan sebagian orang tidak wajar. Memisahkan pasangan saling mencintai yang sudah dalam tahap _mate_ sama saja membunuh mereka secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Yixing bertanya sambil merapikan rambut Chanyeol. Tatapannya penuh kasih seperti dia menatap adiknya yang sudah lama meninggal karena bunuh diri.

"Buruk." hanya itu jawaban yang Junmyeon berikan tapi sudah cukup membuat Yixing mengerti. "Walau keadaan Kyungsoo lebih baik dari _namja_ ini tapi dia juga tak bisa dibilang baik. Mereka sama-sama menderita."

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon teringat pamannya yang tetap bersikeras menjodohkan Kyungsoo dengan omega pilihannya. Sementara Kyungsoo menolaknya. Sebenarnya apa kedudukan dan tahta begitu penting untuk pamannya hingga dia mengorbankan anak sendiri? dan Chanyeol tentu saja.

Baik Kyungsoo ataupun Chanyeol akan mati konyol hanya karena hubungan mereka terjalin ditengah-tengah kekuasaan yang sering kali mengalahkan satu hal bernama Cinta.

Tapi apakah Junmyeon akan diam saja?

Secara tidak langsung dialah yang paling bertanggung jawab untuk masalah ini. Sebagai seorang delta dia tidak bisa membiarkan sang _head_ alpha mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Dan dia tahu mana keputusan yang benar.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang kubawa kesini?" Yixing langsung menatap pria itu. Ekspresi wajahnya bertanya, "Kyungsoo bukan alpha biasa Junmyeon ssi, akan sangat sulit mengeluarkan dirinya tanpa keributan."

Junmyeon menyeringai mendengar penjelasan dari dokter yang berasal dari China itu, "tenang saja aku bisa membawanya tanpa menimbulkan keributan."

Yixing semakin bingung, "memangnya kau siapa?" dia hanya tahu nama pria didepannya tanpa tahu kedudukan Junmyeon. Baekhyun hanya mengatakan kalau dia adalah sepupu Kyungsoo, apa mungkin dengan statusnya itu dia bisa membawa Kyungsoo begitu mudah?

"Kau tak akan mau tahu siapa aku dokter Zhang." ucap Junmyeon dengan senyum lebar yang menawan.

 **C to the D**

Nafas keduanya terengah dengan tubuh bermandikan peluh. Bibir mengecupi setiap inci dari tubuh lawannya. Tak ada kata bosan, seolah yang mereka rasakan adalah narkoba yang memberikan efek memabukkan dan ketagihan. Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Hunnaahh." Jongin membuka matanya ketika tadi dia sempat tak sadarkan diri aras gelombang kesakitan akibat gigitan Sehun dilehernya.

Mereka menyatu sekarang, dalam label _mate_.

Mereka bahagia, sangat, setelah sekian lama menunda dengan berbagai macam rintangan akhirnya apa yang seharusnya terjadi, terjadi sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun dengan mata sipit menatap khawatir sang _mate_.

Bahagia.

Hanya itu yang Jongin rasakan.

Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya akibat proses penyatuan dan kegiatan panas mereka tak sebanding dengan rasa bahagia yang dia rasakan.

Jongin menggeleng, mencoba bergerak dalam kungkungan Sehun yang mengunci tubuhnya.

"Ngghhh,.." Jongin melotot karena dia baru menyadari kalau tubuh mereka masih menyatu. Sementara Sehun hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

"Sayang, jangan salahkan aku. Aku terlalu merindukanmu begitu juga dengan little Sehunnie." harusnya Jongin sudah tak malu dengan hal-hal vulgar yang Sehun katakan tapi dia tidak bisa mencegah semburat merah yang menjalar kepipinya.

Pandangan Sehun menggelap, sarat akan nafsu.

"Ahhh,," desah Jongin ketika dirasakan kesejatian Sehun yang mengeras menusuk lubangnya..

Jongin melayang, kepalanya berputar tapi tak menimbulkan pusing sementara tubuhnya gemetar hanya karena sapuan lidah Sehun pada tanda dilehernya. Satu sapuan tapi begitu banyak kenikmatan.

"Aku mencintaimu _my omega_."

Ya sekarang dia milik Sehun. Tak ada lagi penghalang diantara mereka, tak ada kamu dan aku melainkan kita karena mereka satu sekarang.

Selama ini Jongin kira hanya dirinya yang menderita namun ternyata dugaanya salah. Bahkan Sehun lebih menderita darinya. Mencintai tapi tak bisa mengakui, bukankah itu menyakitkan?

 _"Aku tak bisa meng-klaimmu karena aku tak mau kau menderita nantinya. Bagi alpha petarung sepertiku, kematian adalah hal yang paling dekat. Aku tak mau kau menderita setelah aku pergi sayang."_

Jongin merasa bersalah tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain menangis setelah mendengar pengakuan Sehun tadi. Jongin memilih ikut mati jika Sehun juga mati tapi Sehun tak menginginkan hal itu untuk itulah dia tidak mau mengklaim Jongin.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu lagi Oh Jongin?" tanya sang alpha kepada omeganya. Dia sebenarnya bisa langsung menggerakan badanya mengingat mereka masih menyatu tapi Sehun ingin menggoda _namja_ nya sebentar.

Hal yang selama ini tak pernah dia bayangkan bisa terjadi lagi.

Jongin bukan _namja_ kemarin sore yang tak mengetahui niat Sehun yang ingin menggodanya. Dia mengetatkan dinding lubangnya yang menimbulkan erangan dari mulut Sehun. Kedua tangannya dia kalungkan pada leher Sehun lalu mengecup bibir tipis yang selalu memanggilnya untuk dicium.

"Lakukan sesukamu my alpha, _I'm yours_."

Undangan yang tak akan Sehun sia-siakan. Berapa kalipun mereka menyatu tetap tak membuat mereka puas. Tak mampu mengurangi rasa rindu yang seolah mencekik leher masing-masing.

 **C to the D**

"Bagaimana dia bisa kabur hah!" suara Do Min Joon begitu menggelegar ditengah rumah mewahnya. Wajahnya begitu menyeramkan dengan segala amarah yang dia rasakan.

Dua orang alpha yang bertugas menjaga anaknya menunduk takut pada tuan mereka yang terkenal bengis, tak mengenal belas kasihan.

Min Joon melangkah maju mendekati Minwoo lalu menjambak rambutnya, "dasar tidak becus! bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan Kyungsoo kabur! Dia bahkan tak bisa bangun."

Bugh.

Tanpa perasaan _head_ alpha itu melempar Minwoo hingga menabrak dinding.

"Tuan, sebenarnya tadi tuan muda D.O dibawa oleh tuan muda Junmyeon." ucap Jungkook, alpha satu lagi. Meskipun umur Min Joon dan anak buahnya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun tapi kedudukan mereka benar-benar jauh berbeda jadi jangan harapkan kalau Min Joon akan memperlakukan mereka dengan baik. Baginya derajat dan kedudukan adalah nomor satu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook mengesampingkan segala ketakutannya demi menjaga nada suaranya tegas dan jelas, "Tuan muda Junmyeon tadi datang tuan lalu dia bilang akan membawa tuan muda D.O pergi sebentar. Kami percaya karena itu tuan muda Junmyeon, Tuan besar."

 _Sial._

Min Joon mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar semua ini.

 _Jadi Junmyeon dibalik semua ini._

Selama ini dia terlalu meremehka keponakannya itu. Min Joon sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Junmyeon akan berubah haluan untuk menentangnya. Dia ditusuk dari belakang oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Do Min Joon.." Min Joon mengalihkan pandangan lalu tersenyum lebar begitu tahu siapa yang didepan matanya, "Lee Seunghyun, lama tidak bertemu kawan." kedua orang itu saling berpelukan sambil menanyakan kabar.

"Kau masih terlihat muda saja kawan padahal umurmu sudah tua, hahaha." Seunghyun berujar yang ditanggapi tawa lebar dari Min Joon. Sepertinya pria itu lupa dengan masalah yang tadi hadapi.

Seunghyun mengernyit melihat dua pengawal Min Joon, "sepertinya kau sedang ada urusan kawan."

Min Joon yang sadar akan keadaan langsung menyuruh Jungkook untuk pergi dan tak lupa membawa Minwoo yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini? Kupikir kita akan bertemu dalam pertemua keluarga besok." mereka berdua duduk dalam sofa mewah milik Min Joon.

Seunghyun tertawa, "kau ini sudah menculik anakku tapi masih saja berlagak biasa saja." Seunghyun sibuk tertawa hingga tidak menyadari kalau Min Joon menampilkan wajah kebingungan.

"Menculik anakmu? maksudmu apa kawan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Seunghyun malah semakin kencang yang besar membuat maid yang meletakkan minuman untuk mereka ketakutan.

"Jangan sok tak tahu begitu Min Joon, bukankah kemarin anakku Jongin kesini untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya?" jelas Seunghyun.

Melihat Min Joon yang tak tertawa membuat Seunghyun mulai berpikir kalau temannya itu tidak bercanda, "Jongin tidak kesini?" tanya Seunghyun yang dijawab gelengan oleh Min Joon.

Pria bermarga Lee itu berteriak, "bagaimana bisa Min Joon? Kemarin Jongin kesini dengan pengawalmu."

"Percayalah Seunghyun aku tak pernah bertemu dengan calon menantuku, aku malah sedang menantikannya." padahal kalau boleh jujur ada sedikit rasa lega karena Jongin belum sampai rumahnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai Jongin tahu bahwa calon suaminya tak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

"Tapi siapa yang maksud dengan pengawal pribadi? Aku belum sempat bilang padamu kalau aku belum mengirim pengawalmu untuk menjemput Jongin. Kau kan belum memberitahuku kalau Jongin sudah kembali dari sekolahnya." kata Min Joon panjang lebar yang kini ikut berdiri.

Min Joon dan Seunghyun adalah sahabat lama. Dua alpha yang mempunyai pola pikir sama. Bagi mereka kedudukan dan tahta nomor satu sedangkan cinta hanya hal semu belaka. Untuk itulah mereka merencanakan perjodohan diantara anak mereka, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Rencana yang belum lama terbuat sebenarnya mengingat Min Joon tak menduga kalau Kyungsoo akan memberontak dengannya jadi dia memutuskan untuk menikahkan Kyungsoo berharap dengan semua ini Kyungsoo akan menjadi anak penurut lagi.

Kalau diperhatikan kedua orang ini sama-sama berbohong pula. Seunghyun sama sekali tak mengatakan pada Min Joon kalau selama ini Jongin diusir olehnya, semua orang berpikiran kalau Jongin sekolah diluar kota sedangkan untuk Min Joon dia tidak memberitahu Seunghyun tentang keadaaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Dua orang yang sama-sama gila akan kedudukan hingga menghalalkan segala cara.

"Sehun, bukannya dia pengawalmu?"

Mata Min Joon membulat mendengar nama itu, "apa kau bilang? Oh Sehun?"

Seunghyun tidak menduga kalau reaksi temannya akan seheboh ini.

"Seunghyun, Sehun sudah bukan pengawalku lagi. Dia sudah bebas."

Bagaikan ditampar tangan tak kasat mata saat telinganya menangkap setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Min Joon. Seunghyun geram karena dia dibodohi oleh alpha rendahan seperti Sehun. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan kini memenuhi otaknya.

"Lalu dimana Jongin sekarang?"

Min Joon hanya menjawab dengan diam.

 **C to the D**

Yixing membulatkan matanya ketita dia melihat Junmyeon membawa seseorang yang dia gendong. Seorang pria muda tak sadarkan diri.

"Apakah dia..dia.." Junmyeon tertawa melihat reaksi dari Yixing lalu mengangguk. Yixing semakin melotot seolah bola matanya bisa keluar dari matanya tapi dia segera tersadar kalau tidak seharusnya dia bersikap bodoh saat ini.

"Ayo cepat bawa dia masuk, keadaan Chanyeol hari ini tidak begitu baik." dokter itu membukakan pintu ruangan Chanyeol karena Junmyeon tentu saja tidak bisa membukanya. Mereka menempatkan Kyungsoo diranjang samping Chanyeol yang sudah dipersiapkan dari kemarin. Setelah Junmyeon pergi kemarin dia langsung meminta disiapkan ranjang untuk tempat Kyungsoo. Awalnya Yixing ragu tapi akhirnya dia menuruti kata-kata Junmyeon.

"Aku tak percaya kau bisa membawanya kemari." Yixing sibuk mengecek kondisi Chanyeol setelah kedatangan Kyungsoo. "Lihat! Suhu tubuh Chanyeol perlahan naik. Tidak sedingin tadinya."

Ajaib. Hanya satu kata itu yang ada diotak Yixing. Dia begitu beruntung bisa menyaksikan bagaimana kekuatan _mate_ bekerja. Di ilmu kedokteran yang selama ini dia pelajari memang membahas masalah ini tapi dia belum pernah melihat secara langsung. Kebanyakan pasangan yang berpisah dengan pasangannya akan mati tanpa sempat dipersatukan lagi.

"Junmyeon terima kasih banyak." entah sadar atau tidak, Yixing baru saja menghamburkan tubuhnya kepelukan Junmyeon. Dia terlalu senang hingga tidak berpikir dengan tindakannya.

 _Oh Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan?_

 _Namja_ itu mencoba melepaskan pelukan mereka tapi kedua tangan Junmyeon menahannya. Tak ada yang bersuara, keduanya saling menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh mereka yang saling menempel. Dan perlahan detakan jantung milik keduanya memacu, sesuatu dalam tubuh mereka mulai bangkit. Sesuatu yang seperti mengikat.

Brak.

Pelukan mereka terlepas tapi Junmyeon tidak membiarkan Yixing jauh darinya. Pria itu memeluk pinggang Yixing tanpa mau tahu dengan tatapan protes yang dilayangkan _namja_ itu.

"Chanyeol!" itu suawa Jongin.

Yixing baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika seorang pria berambut coklat masuk keruangan. Pria yang mempunyai bau yang sama dengan Jongin.

Sekali lagi Yixing menelan kembali pertanyaannya tentang pria itu karena Baekhyun masuk ruangan, "Ya! Jongin kau kemana saja? kembali-kembali bersama si Oh ini."

Terhitung ada tujuh orang dalam ruangan Chanyeol yang membuat ruangan ini terlihat penuh sesak, "bisakah kalian keluar sebentar? Chanyeol butuh udara segar." kini semua mata melihat kearah Yixing tapi langsung beralih pada seorang pria disampingnya. Sebenarnya hanya Jongin saja yang penasaran karena Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah mengenal Junmyeon.

"Hai Oh, jadi dia alasanmu meminta bebas? boleh juga." Jongin yang tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Junmyeon hanya bisa menatap kedua pria itu bergantian.

"Dan sepertinya kau juga berhasil membawa Kyungsoo keluar rumah itu, _good job_ Delta." semua terkesiap dengan kalimat Sehun. "Kau delta?" tanya Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Wah sepertinya kau belum mengungkap identitasmu, seperti biasa." Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Junmyeon yang salah tingkah. Ini salah satu kebiasaan Junmyeon yang tak mau ada orang tau tentang kedudukannya. Dia tidak mau dihormati orang hanya karena kedudukannya.

Entah kenapa setelah tahu identitas asli Junmyeon membuat Yixing segan dengannya. Dia memang menduga Junmyeon bukan alpha biasa tapi dia tidak mengira kalau Junmyeon adalah delta, selama ini dia menganggap Junmyeon hanya alpha pengawal keluarga _head_ alpha.

"Kyungsoo? Ya Tuhan aku baru sadar ada Kyungsoo disini."

"Jongin kau berisik sekali, sebaiknya kau keluar saja."

"Hei jangan bicara seperti itu padanya." Yixing bingung dengan pria yang dibawa Jongin. Dia kan hanya bercanda tapi kenapa pria ini sepertinya marah sekali?

 _Hah pantas saja ternyata dia matenya._

 _Namja_ itu baru sadar tentang status sang pria ketika dia melihat tanda dileher Jongin.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kita keluar. Biarkan Yixing menangani mereka." Junmyeon menengahi. Akhirnya mereka keluar hanya tertinggal Yixing didalam dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

Kenapa dia suka sekali ketika Junmyeon menyebut namanya?

 **C to the D**

 _"Chanyeol."_

 _Namja itu tersenyum lebar melihat Hyukjae didepan matanya._

 _"Hyung!" mereka berpelukan sangat erat, "Hyukjae Hyung aku rindu sekali denganmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya." ucap Chanyeol lalu membenamkan wajahnya didada Hyukjae lagi. Pria itu tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Chanyeol padanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut hitam milik Chanyeol._

 _"Kalau begitu ikut dengan Hyung sekarang. Disana ada ibumu dan bibi Jangah juga, kau tak akan sendirian lagi Chanyeol. Kau mau kan?"_

 _Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya menatap Hyukjae yang tersenyum padanya. Dia begitu merindukan pria ini, begitu pula dengan ibu dan bibi Jangah. Berada sendirian ditempat yang tak dia ketahui selama ini membuat dia kesepian, makanya dia begitu bahagia melihat Hyukjae datang._

 _"Chanyeol, kami menunggumu." tambah Hyukjae._

 _Chanyeol memang merindukan mereka tapi dia terlihat ragu untuk mengikuti Hyukjae. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal dihatinya._

 _"Chanyeol." itu bukan suara Hyukjae. Kedua orang itu menatap sesosok pria yang datang dari ujung sana. Semakin lama sosok itu semakin jelas dimata Chanyeol._

 _"Kyungie." Kyungsoo mendekat, mencoba menggapai Chanyeol tapi Hyukjae menghalangi._

 _"Chanyeol aku merindukanmu."_

 _Mata namja itu menyusuri wajah Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya, bibir tebalnya, pipi tembamnya semua yang ada pada Kyungsoo adalah miliknya karena dia adalah matenya.  
Tapi siapakah yang akan dia pilih?_

 **C to the D**

" _Hyung_ dia bangun." itu adalah suara pertama yang masuk ke telinga Chanyeol. Dia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa lengket seperti tak terbuka selama satu tahun.

"Hai." wajah Kyungsoo yang pertama di tangkap oleh matanya. Bibir bentuk hati milik pria itu menampilkan senyum lebar yang selalu terlihat menawan dimata Chanyeol.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menderita." sorot kebahagiaan yang tadi terpancar dalam mata bulat itu tergantikan oleh sorot kesedihan.

Chanyeol tidak suka itu.

Tubuhnya masih terasa lemah tapi sudah lebih baik dari terakhir kali dia membuka mata. Jantungnya juga terasa normal tak terasa sakit lagi.

Semua karena ada Kyungsoo disini. Sebenci apapun Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang mengklaim dirinya tanpa persetujuan tetap saja pria itu _mate_ nya sekarang. Kontak fisik sangat diperlukan bagi mereka.

"Kyung." _namja_ mendekat pada Kyungsoo, menempelkan tubuh mereka hingga tak ada jarak lalu memejamkan mata lagi.

Dia hanya berharap kalau setelah dia bangun lagi Kyungsoo masih ada disampingnya.

 **C to the D**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yixing sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara dibelakangnya. Dia terlalu asyik memandangi beribu-ribu bintang diatas sana hingga tidak menyadari kalau Junmyeon menghampirinya.

"Melihat mereka, apalagi memangnya." jawab _namja_ itu acuh. Mulutnya sibuk meniup serta meminum coklat panasnya dengan mata terpatri erat pada langit diatas sana.

Junmyeon berdecak melihatnya, "apa kerennya benda bersinar itu, jauh tak bisa dicapai. Kau punya yang lebih keren dari bintang itu dan pastinya sangat dekat dan bisa dicapai."

Yixing mendengus, tak perlu diperjelas dia tentu tahu apa maksud perkataan pria disampingnya ini.

"Kau tidak kedinginan duduk diatap gedung seperti ini hanya memakai jas dokter?"

Ini kenapa Junmyeon terdengar lebih cerewet dari biasanya ya?

Yixing itu suka ketenangan terutama di waktu-waktu sekarang. Ketika semua pekerjaannya beres namun matanya belum mau dipejamkan. Dia akan naik ke atap rumah sakit untuk melihat bintang sebelum tidur. Tanpa gangguan tentunya.

"Tuan delta tak tahukah kalau kau begitu menggangguku?"

"Kau marah padaku?" Junmyeon merasa _namja_ ini marah denganya dari nada bicara yang dia gunakan. Matanya menatap lembut Yixing seolah mencari jawaban.

"Tidak untuk apa aku marah." jawabnya asal.

"Dokter Zhang bukankah sangat tidak sopan ketika kau berbicara tanpa menatap orang yang kau ajak bicara." Yixing menghembuskan nafas mendengar komentar dari delta disebelahnya. Dengan malas dia menatap Junmyeon lalu terkesiap.

Junmyeon benar, ada yang lebih keren dari bintang sekarang. Begitu dekat dan bisa diraih.

Pipinya tiba-tiba memanas melihat Junmyeon belum mengalihkan tatapan darinya, "sudah tuan delta." ucapnya setenang mungkin karena _namja_ itu tak mau Junmyeon melihat kegugupannya.

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu tentang kedudukanku, alpha." Yixing tersenyum kecil mendengar Junmyeon memanggilnya dengan kedudukannya. Dia suka akan hal itu. Baru kali ini dia merasa rendah didepan seseorang. Kedudukannya sebagai seorang alpha membuat dia merasa tinggi walau sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mementingkan itu. Tapi kebanyakan omega dan beta menatapnya lain. Bahkan tak jarang alpha juga memandangnya menunduk karena dia seorang dokter, orang pintar yang patut disegani. Tapi dihadapan Junmyeon dia tidak ada apa-apanya dan Yixing menyukainya.

Tanpa peduli sang delta merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Yixing, menggunakannya sebagai bantal untuk tidur. "Aku mengantuk." Bukannya marah-marah karena tindakan semena-mena yang diterimanya, Yixing malah memperlakukan Junmyeon dengan sangat lembut. Tanpa ragu tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut sang delta.

"Harusnya kau istirahat didalam bukan disini." tutur Yixing lembut.

"Well ini caraku untuk menikmati waktu sebelum badai datang." kalimat dari Junmyeon sebelum dia tidur ditemani belaian lembut dirambutnya yang sudah lama tak pernah dia rasakan.

 **C to the D**

Rasanya seperti hidup kembali. Tubuhnya terasa lebih bugar serta segar. Nafsu makannya juga tak terkendali. Setiap menit ada saja yang ingin dia makan seakan-akan perutnya sudah membuat _list_ makanan apa saja yang akan dia makan nanti.

"Sayang, makanya pelan-pelan saja." dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kyungsoo karena fokusnya sekarang pada _cheesecake_ yang terasa begitu enak dimulutnya. Padahal dulu dia anti sekali dengan yang namanya keju.

Chanyeol terus melahap hingga potongan kelima kue itu lantas tiba-tiba lidahnya seolah menolak makanan itu, "sudah Kyung."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas, "Chanyeol, dari tadi pagi kau hanya makan kue ini setidaknya habiskan."

 _Namja_ itu memajukan bibirnya, "aku sudah kenyang Kyung, lagipula aku sudah tidak minat dengan kue itu. Aku ingin ttokboki Kyungie yang masih panas dan juga pedas." pinta Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar membayangkan ttokboki.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Pasalnya ini bukan yang pertama Chanyeol meminta makanan yang berbeda-beda dalam sehari bahkan tak jarang dia meminta saat tengah malam jangan lupakan juga makanan yang dia minta terdengar aneh. Seperti sekarang, mana ada kedai ttokboki yang buka disiang hari seperti ini, kalaupun ada pasti jauh.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo hanya melemparkan senyum kasihan pada Jongin yang membawa cup minuman _bubble tea_. Tadi Chanyeol meminta itu tapi dia hanya mau Jongin yang membelikannya.

"Sehun ssi, kau mau kan membelikanku ttokboki." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar. Dia sudah bisa menerima pria itu walau awalnya memang susah tapi sekarang Sehun _mate_ Jongin yang akan selalu berada didekat _namja_ itu. Chanyeol harus membiasakan melihat Sehun mulai sekarang.

Sehun mengerang, "Chan, aku dan Sehun baru datang dari membelikanmu _bubble tea_ dan kau tanpa rasa bersalah menyuruh Sehun pergi membeli makanan lainnya?" Jongin berkata penuh rasa tidak percaya. "Chanyeol perasaan kemarin setelah aku sadar dari koma tidak seperti kau, kau yakin kalau kau tak hamil?"

Hamil?

Sama sekali tak terlintas dalam otak Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran.

"Aku hanya asal ngomong Kyungsoo tapi melihat tingkah Chanyeol seperti ini mungkin saja dia ngidam."

Keempat orang itu hanya diam, mencerna ucapan Jongin yang masuk diakal. Chanyeol memang tidak mual tapi permintaannya aneh-aneh.

"Kalian kenapa?" Yixing masuk lalu disambut dengan empat orang yang diam. "Seperti melihat hantu saja."

" _Hyung_ mungkin tidak kalau Chanyeol hamil?"

"Uhuk." Yixing tersedak _cheesecake_ yang dia ambil dari tangan Kyungsoo karena pertanyaan Jongin. Dia kaget tentu saja tapi hal itu mungkin terjadi karena Chanyeol sudah berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_.." dia jadi gugup ditatap oleh Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya, "aku belum bisa memastikan harus dilakukan tes dulu. Sebenarnya hal ini bisa terjadi mengingat masa _heat_ adalah masa yang sangat subur."

Chanyeol yang sedari dari tadi hanya diam saja mendengarkan semua omongan diam-diam merasa khawatir bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo bukan orang biasa sementara dirinya hanya orang biasa. Dia takut kalau kejadian kemarin akan terulang. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan hamil.

"Tenang saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangan menggenggam erat tangan _mate_ nya.

 **C to the D**

Sudah 2 minggu.

Itu umur janin yang kini ada dirahim Chanyeol. Setelah perbincangan mengenai hamil tidaknya Chanyeol akhirnya Yixing melakukan tes dan hasilnya baru saja Chanyeol ketahui.

Bukannya dia tidak senang dengan keadaan ini. Omega mana yang tidak akan senang ketika mengetahui kalau ada kehidupan dalam perutnya. Meskipun akan banyak pengorbanan tapi membayangkan seorang bayi mungil berada digendonganya membuat senyum Chanyeol merekah.

Dia hanya takut apa yang menimpa ibunya akan terjadi dengannya.

"Memikirkan apa?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela pada seorang pria, sepupu Kyungsoo. Hari ini Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun sedang menyiapkan apartemen baru mereka berhubung dia akan segera keluar rumah sakit jadi Junmyeon yang bertugas menjaga Chanyeol.

"Tidak memikirkan apa-apa Junmyeon ssi." walau belum terlalu mengenal Junmyeon tapi dia merasa nyaman dengan alpha yang satu ini. Dia merasa aman didekat Junmyeon.

"Selamat kudengar kau akan menjadi ibu, wah ternyata Kyungsoo melangkahiku." Chanyeol sama sekali tak tertawa dengan candaan yang Junmyeon berikan. "Kau tahu, kau mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang kukenal." Junmyeon mencoba merubah _mood_ Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang _down_. "Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Paman Park Jungsoo."

Chanyeol tak mungkin lupa dengan nama itu.

Melihat reaksi Chanyeol, Junmyeon yakin kalau Chanyeol adalah anak teman ayahnya itu.

"Chanyeolaaaaa..." Jongin masuk lalu langsung memeluk temannya erat. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol kekanan-kiri sambil terus memberikan selamat. "Ahh aku tak percaya akan menjadi _Ahjumma_. Aku bahkan belum 20 tahun Chan."

 _Ah jadi karena itu Jongin menerjangku, dasar berlebihan_.

"Kalau kau lupa aku juga akan menjadi ibu diumurku yang belum 20 tahun Jongin." kedua _namja_ itu terkikik dengan kenyataan.

"Hei apa kalian lupa, aku akan menjadi seorang ayah diumurku yang baru 17 tahun." Kyungsoo mendekat membuat Junmyeon menyingkir untuk memberi tempat. "Terima kasih sayang." ucap Kyungsoo lalu mencium kening Chanyeol.

"Ihh Hunna, aku juga mau hamil." rengek Jongin pada Sehun yang hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Nanti kita buat sayang." wajah Jongin sukses memerah mendengarnya.

Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menunda pembicaraan tadi. Dia tidak ingin merusak moment bahagia ini.

 **C to the D**

"Aku tak percaya ini kalau dia mengkhianatiku." marah Min Joon setelah tahu kalau Junmyeon ternyata membawa pergi anaknya untuk bertemu sang _mate_.

"Min Joon sebaiknya kita jangan gegabah mengambil langkah. Biarkan mereka lengah terlebih dahulu baru kita serang." saran dari Seunghyun yang disetujui oleh Min Joon.

Yang terpenting sekarang mereka harus menemukan dimana mereka bersembunyi lalu membawa pulang Kyungsoo. Masalah Jongin sudah diurus oleh Jong Woon anak Seunghyun. Mereka harus segera menikah untuk memperkuat kedudukan kedua alpha petinggi tersebut.

 **C to the D**

"Kyung, bangun." sebenarnya Chanyeol tak tega membangunkan Kyungsoo tengah malam begini apalagi pria itu baru tidur 2 jam yang lalu.

"Kenapa sayang?" Kyungsoo mencoba melawan kantuknya tapi tak begitu berhasil. Matanya masih terpejam walau kesadaranya sedikit terjaga.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Jongin, Kyungie." entah kenapa malam ini dia ingin sekali tidur dengan Jongin. Padahal malam kemarin dia baik-baik saja tidur dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit mereka menempati apartemen disebuah kawasan dekat rumah sakit. Alasannya kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Chanyeol mereka akan cepat sampai. Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun menempati apartemen disebelah kamar Chanyeol.

"Yaa! Do Kyungsoo kenapa kau tidur sih." kesal karena Kyungsoo yang semakin terlelap akhirnya Chanyeol keluar kamar berniat menuju kamar Jongin.

"Kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol melonjak mendengar suara itu. "

"Kau mengagetkanku bodoh." Chanyeol mengumpat pada Junmyeon yang sedang asyik memakan popcorn sambil menonton televisi. Pria itu sekarang tinggal bersamanya dengan alasan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab melainkan menatap popcorn yang ada ditangan Junmyeon. Dia ingin memakannya.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya pria tampan itu menatap Chanyeol lalu terkekeh melihat wajah Chanyeol yang serasa ingin menerkam popcornya. "Kalau mau tinggal bilang tak usah memasang wajah seperti itu."

 _Ahh masa bodoh lah._

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Junmyeon, dia masih malas saja dengan pria itu yang menyinggung soal laki-laki brengsek yang menghamili ibunya (Chanyeol tak akan menyebut laki-laki itu ayahnya karena dia tidak mempunyai ayah) tapi salahkan hormonnya yang selalu menginginkan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba. Sekarang saja dia sudah lupa kalau tujuan dia keluar kamar adalah untuk ke apartemen Jongin.

Begitu Junmyeon menyerahkan popcorn dengan tanpa perasaan Chanyeol mulai memakannya sementara Junmyeon menatap ngeri pada _namja_ itu.

 _Bar bar sekali cara makannya._

"Kau tahu cara makanmu ini sama seperti paman Jungsoo kalau sedang kelaparan." Junmyeon reflek mengatakan itu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol.

Brak.

Penyesalan selalu di akhir. Wu Junmyeon hanya bisa menatap sedih pada popcornya yang jatuh berserakan dilantai setelah dibuang oleh Chanyeol.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu marah tapi kau harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia itu ayahmu." ucap Junmyeon dengan tenang.

Chanyeol menatap pria itu tak bersahabat, "asal kau tahu aku tak punya ayah, Junmyeon ssi." Katanya penuh penekanan.

Sementara Junmyeon hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, kalau seperti ini caranya dia akan kesulitan membantu Jungsoo untuk mendapatkan hati Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chanyeol dia begitu ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tsk, kau tahu aku ingin sekali tertawa mendengar ucapanmu." Chanyeol masih menatap Junmyeon tanpa ada rasa takut walau yang dihadapannya kini adalah seorang delta. "Aku tidak mempunyai ayah dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

Junmyeon membuka untuk menutup lagi mulutnya karena mendengar suara Kyungsoo, "Chanyeol kenapa kau tidak tidur."

 _Namja_ itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Junmyeon sebelum menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk tidur lagi.

 _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_ , batin Junmyeon.

 **C to the D**

"Chanyeol, kumohon buka pintunya." entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo memohon didepan pintu kamar Jongin. Memelas dengan kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya agar Chanyeol mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

Semua ini karena Sehun, pria berkulit pucat itu dengan enteng mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo dijodohkan dengan Jongin tadi pagi ketika mereka sarapan bersama. Sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tak ada niatan buruk hanya menyampaikan info saja tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol langsung keluar rumah begitu mendengar info itu.

Untung saja dia tidak kemana-mana dan memutuskan untuk ke apartemen Jongin, mengunci dirinya.

Kyungsoo khawatir karena ini sudah masuk tengah hari dan Chanyeol belum memasukan makanan yang mengeyangkan. Tadi pagi dia hanya sempat memakan roti itupun hanya setenganya saja.

"Chan.."

"Aku ingin bertemu Sehun."

Kyungsoo mengerang, demi apa yang jadi matenya Chanyeol adalah dirinya bukan Sehun tapi kenapa harus Sehun yang dia inginkan.

"Kumohon keluarlah makan." pinta Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku akan makan tapi Sehun yang membawakannya." ucap _namja_ itu dari dalam kamar.

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menurut. Dia menuju dapur dimana Jongin dan Sehun sedang berada disana.

"Bagaimana Kyung?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lalu berkata,"dia ingin kau yang mengantarkan makanannya Hun."

Kedua orang itu saling pandang, "kau tak salah dengar kan?" Sehun bertanya memastikan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban, akhirnya pria Oh itu mengambil nampan untuk dibawa kekamar Chanyeol atau lebih tepatnya kamar dia.

Tok tok.

"Chanyeol ini aku."

Dari dalam kamar terdengar suara orang turun dari ranjang dan kunci yang dibuka.

Kyungsoo tak percaya ini.

Chanyeol begitu bahagia melihat Sehun.

"Chan.."

Blam.

Kyungsoo belum sempat masuk ketika pintu sudah ditutup. Dia menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa menatap nanar pintu kamarnya. Dia percaya mereka tak akan melakukan apapun hanya saja dia merasa kecewa Chanyeol lebih memilih Sehun disbanding dirinya.

"Karena kita senasib. " begitu jawaban Chanyeol ketika dia ditanya Sehun kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengannya daripada Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap _namja_ itu bertanya namun Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan makanan yang sekarang masuk ke mulutnya. Ternyata dia lapar sekali.

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menatap pria itu, sejenak melupakan makanannya untuk menjawab Sehun. "Kita itu sama-sama miskin Oh, sedangkan mereka kaya dijodohkan pula. Aku hanya kesal dengan kenyataan itu. Aku butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan kalau _mate_ ku dijodohkan dengan temanku sendiri." lalu dia memakan lagi makanannya. Kali ini kentang rebus sasarannya.

"Kau takut Kyungsoo memilih Jongin?"

Ugghh, Chanyeol rasanya sudah kenyang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang satu ini. Dia menyerahkan piring yang masih berisi setengah makanan dari yang Sehun bawa tadi.

"Kenapa tak dihabiskan?"

"Aku kenyang mendengar ocehanmu." Sehun hanya menatap _namja_ itu yang kini membereskan selimut, "kau mau tidur?" tanyanya.

"Cepat pergi aku mengantuk." merasa dirinya tak diperlukan lagi jadi Sehun berniat pergi, "jangan biarkan Kyungsoo masuk." itu pesan terakhir sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi.

 _Aku percaya pada Kyungsoo tapi aku tidak percaya dengan akhir yang bahagia._

 **C to the D**

Chanyeol terbangun ketika langit diluar sana sudah gelap. Dia tidak heran ketika menemukan sepasang lengan memeluknya erat.

 _Padahal aku sudah melarangnya masuk._

Sebenarnya dia tidak marah dengan Kyungsoo, salahkan saja hormonnya yang sulit terkendali. Dia merasa cemburu, siapa juga yang tak cemburu kalau _mate_ mu ternyata dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Selain rasa cemburu, dia juga merasa takut kalau semua ini hanya sementara saja. Akan datang waktu dimana dia membuka mata dan Kyungsoo tak ada lagi disampingnya.

 _He is so insecure._

Dengan sangat perlahan Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo, berusaha untuk tidak mengusik tidur _namja_ itu. Dia berjinjit melangkah keluar kamar sepelan mungkin kemudian menuju pintu dengan sebelumnya memakai mantel. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin jalan keluar rumah tanpa Kyungsoo, dia sering melakukan ini bersama Jongin kalau mereka sedang bosan tapi sekarang kan dia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Jongin.

Kalau Kyungsoo tahu pasti dia tidak memperbolehkan entah karena alasan apa. Pada dasarnya Chanyeol terbiasa sendiri dan bebas jadi dia sebal ketika dilarang ini itu oleh Kyungsoo hanya saja dia tidak membantah didepannya, dia lebih suka melanggar dibelakang _namja_ itu. Cerdik bukan.

Pilihan Chanyeol jatuh pada taman depan apartemen mereka. Tidak terlalu ramai mungkin karena waktu sudah hampir tengah malam. Dia duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan sambil menghirup udara malam ini yang tak terlalu dingin.

Pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa sebelum Kyungsoo datang dalam hidupnya. Bisa dibilang hidupnya hambar terlebih Jongin koma dirumah sakit ditambah Sehun yang tidak henti-hentinya menganggu hidupnya. Tapi setelah Kyungsoo datang entah kenapa dia seperti menemukan cahaya hidupnya. Dia merasa tidak kesepian lagi seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah orang yang dia tunggu selama ini. Walaupun interaksi mereka sebelumnya tidak seperti sepasang kekasih tapi Chanyeol tidak menyesal Kyungsoo mengklaimnya.

Dia bahagia Kyungsoo adalah _mate_ nya.

Satu-satunya alpha yang membuat dia nyaman.

"Hei, kau sendirian saja."

Chanyeol menatap lelaki alpha yang menyeringai padanya. Merasa dalam bahaya, _namja_ itu lekas berdiri mencoba kabur darinya.

"Mau kemana, kita punya urusan." Chanyeol dikepung oleh tiga alpha dengan badan besar. Seolah mereka sudah mengintainya sejak lama. Tiba-tiba dia menyesal tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo, dia ingin menangis sekarang.

Salah satu dari mereka menempelkan sapu tangan dihidung Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia tidak menghirup cairan apapun yang ditempelkan disapu tangan tapi semuanya telat. Semuanya menjadi gelap sekarang.

 **C to the D**

Kesadaran mulai dia dapatkan sedikit demi sedikit. Beberapa suara masuk kedalam telinganya tapi matanya belum mau membuka mata. Otaknya berusaha mengingat kejadian apa yang terakhir kali dia alami hingga membuat dia...

Terikat?

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar merasakan kedua tangannya terikat dibelakang dengan mulut disumpat kain.

Bayiku, teriaknya dalam hati.

Dia mulai menangis merasakan jiwanya terancam. Tak apa kalau dia yang celaka tapi dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai bayinya kenapa-napa.

"Oh ternyata kau sudah bangun." Chanyeol dihadapkan pada seorang laki-laki separuh baya yang begitu terlihat "kaya" dengan baju dan tingkah lakunya.

Laki-laki itu mendekat, menatap benci pada lambang bintang dilehernya."Cih, jadi benar kau adalah _mate_ anakku."

 _Anakku?_

 _Dia ayah Kyungsoo?_

Kalau diperhatikan laki-laki didepannya tidak begitu mirip dengan Kyungsoo mungkin saja dia membual.

"Do Min Joon ayah D.O."

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud laki-laki ini, dia tidak mengenal dengan D.O jadi kenapa dia diculik seperti ini?

Merasa tak bisa teriak akhirnya dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk lepas dari jerat tali yang mengikatnya. Dia ingin pulang memeluk Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya wajahnya lumayan juga sayang dia bukan dari kalangan atas, begitulah yang ada diotak Min Joon. Baginya penampilan nomor sekian yang penting adalah keturunan. Dan _namja_ didepannya ini dari keturunan tidak jelas, dia sudah melakukan penyelidikan.

"Jadi namamu Park Chanyeol? Aku heran ibumu bernama Lee Yura tapi kenapa kau memakai marga Park, apa mungkin kau anak haram?" kata Min Joon dengan nada jijik yang kental.

Semua rasa takut hilang dengan rasa amarah. Chanyeol paling tidak suka dikatakan seperti itu, dia memang anak haram tapi mendengar kata itu keluar dari orang lain membuat hatinya sakit.

Min Joon tersenyum mengejek melihat raut wajah _namja_ didepannya, "kenapa, kau tak terima? Kau memang anak haram Park Chanyeol. Aku tebak kau pasti tidak tahu siapa ayahmu kan?"

Min Joon tertawa keras merasa menang sudah menyiksa _namja_ ini secara psikis. Tenang saja dia masih punya cara lain untuk menyiksanya secara fisik.

"Jungkook." panggilnya pada salah satu pengawalnya, "ambilkan alatnya segera." Jungkook membungkuk lalu pergi mengikuti perintah sang tuan.

"Kau tahu, anakku sama sekali tidak pantas denganmu tapi dia dengan bodohnya memilihmu jadi sebagai ayah yang baik aku harus menyingkirkanmu dengan caraku sendiri." alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi ketika melihat seringai Min Joon yang tidak bersahabat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu padanya tapi pastilah bukah hal yang baik.

Jungkok memasuki ruangan dengan bara api yang terjepit pada sebuah tongkat. Panasnya membara terlihat dari warnanya yang begitu merah menyala.

"Pasti akan sakit jika bara api ini menyentuh kulitmu _namja_ kecil." kata Min Joon dengan senyuman lebar, dia kemudian berdiri menjauhi Chanyeol. "Lakukan Jungkok, pastikan tanda itu hilang dari lehernya."

Dari sedari awal tanda inilah yang dia incar?

 _Tidak aku tidak boleh kehilangannya, ini satu-satunya tanda_ _bahwa_ _aku milik Kyungsoo._

Dengan sisa tenaga Chanyeol mencoba berontak, teriak atau apa saja untuk meminta tolong. Dia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang tangannya rasakan ataupun mulutnya sobek karena melawan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya.

 _Kyungsoo tolong aku._

 _Kyungsooooo.._

Dia terus berteriak dalam hati, memanggil _mate_ nya berharap Kyungsoo segera datang menyelamatkannya tapi sampai Jungkok didepannya Kyungsoo tidak datang.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, memberikan tatapan memohon pada Jungkok untuk tidak melakukan ini padanya. Dia lebih baik mati daripada kehilangan tanda ini yang berarti dia akan kehilangan Kyungsoo karena sama saja dia sudah tidak memiliki ikatan dengan Kyungsoo begitu tanda ini hilang.

 _Kumohon jangan lakukan ini._

Derasnya airmata tak menghalangi penglihatannya untuk menatap bara api yang semakin dekat dengan lehernya.

 _Kyungsoo._

Brak!

"AYAH!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Jungkok yang awalnya berada dihadapan Chanyeol kini sudah terkapar dipojok ruangan tak sadarkan diri. Dia dihantam oleh Sehun yang kini menolong Chanyeol untuk membuka semua ikatannya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Min Joon murka melihat semua rencananya hancur disaat-saat detik terakhir. Dia berteriak memanggil pengawalnya yang tak kunjung datang.

Sehun tertawa, "mereka tak akan datang Tuan, kau lupa dengan kemampuanku?" kata Sehun dengan senyum mengejek.

 _Sial,_ umpat Min Joon dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menghampiri ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, sama sekali tak tergambar dimata Kyungsoo kalau mereka keluarga. Bagi Kyungsoo sekarang yang dihadapannya adalah musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya." geram Kyungsoo. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah hingga tak sadar dengan keadaan sekitar. Yang ada dimatanya hanya Min Joon dan otaknya terus menerus berteriak untuk membunuh laki-laki itu.

Min Joon khawatir karena yang sekarang dia hadapi bukanlah anaknya, dia bisa merasakan itu."D.O kendalikan emosimu."

"Aku bukan D.O pak tua, aku Kyungsoo." dengan satu tangan dia mengangkat Min Joon lalu tertawa layaknya seorang maniak, "kau tahu Chanyeol adalah milikku dan tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar pak tua."

Diotak dan mata Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepannya bukan ayahnya, bukan laki-laki yang berbagi marga sama dengannya tapi seorang laki-laki yang mencelakakan _mate_ nya.

Dia menyakiti Chanyeol.

Dia membuat Chanyeol ketakutan.

Dia membuat _mate_ nya menangis.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya bangun, perlahan menguasai jiwanya untuk tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang baru tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut dengan suara Kyungsoo yang berubah. Setelah menyerahkan Chanyeol pada Jongin, Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

" ..ong...akk...kuhh." Kyungsoo tertawa kencang melihat musuhnya tidak berdaya sekarang. Dia makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada leher Min Joon yang membuat dada lelaki itu kembang kempis.

"Kyungsoo!" betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika menyadari bola mata Kyungsoo yang berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Dia twin bukan Kyungsoo.

Dengan segala tenaga yang dia punya Sehun mencoba melepas cengkraman Kyungsoo pada ayahnya sendiri.

Brak.

"Sehun!"

"Jangan mengangguku!" teriaknya sambil menatap Sehun yang terkapar dilantai setelah menghantam dinding. Jongin membulatkan matanya melihat perubahan mata Kyungsoo.

Matanya kembali fokus pada Min Joon yang wajahnya kini sepucat kapas masih tetap kesulitan bernafas. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada yang keluar. Perlahan dia pasrah, kalau memang takdirnya mati ditangan anaknya sendiri dia akan menerima.

Tak ada yang membantunya sekarang.

Sehun tak akan mampu untuk melawan twin dalam diri Kyungsoo. Junmyeon tak tahu batang hidungnya dimana.

Semua ini memang salahnya, sekarang dia sadar tapi terlalu terlambat untuk mengatakan dia menyesal. Untuk mengatakan dia begitu menyanyangi Kyungsoo.

"Ada pesan terakhir pak tua?" Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek, sedikit mengendurkan cengkramannya pada leher Min Joon.

Min Joon mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknnya yang membuat dia terbatuk, paru-parunya terasa panas tapi dia mengabaikannya. Ada hal penting yang harus dia sampaikan sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Aku menyayangimu Kyungie." ucapnya dengan lelehan air mata. Harusnya dia mengatakan ini saat dia masih bisa mendekap Kyungsoo bukan seperti sekarang ketika jiwa anaknya tertidur didalam sana.

Kalau Kyungsoo mendengarnya mungkin dia akan menangis, tapi ini berbeda. Sang twin tertawa keras mendengarnya, "kalau kau menyayanginya kau tak akan mungkin melukai _mate_ kami.". mereka itu satu pada dasarnya. Jadi apa yang dimiliki Kyungsoo adalah milik sang twin.

"Kyung.." Chanyeol berjalan tertatih. Menahan sakit diperutnya entah karena apa, dia hanya bisa berdoa kalau anaknya baik-baik saja didalam sana.

 _Baby, kumohon bertahannya demi ayahmu_ , doanya dalam hati.

Chanyeol terus melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia menghiraukan teriakan Jongin dibelakang sana yang menyuruhnya untuk mundur, untuk menghindari Kyungsoo.

Dia _mate_ ku, aku yakin dia tidak akan menyakitiku.

"Kyungie,," ketika tangannya sudah memegang pundak Kyungsoo, pria itu berbalik. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sekarang.

Dia tahu ini bukan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoonya ada didalam.

"Sayang, lihatlah sebentar lagi penghalang diantara kita akan segera lenyap." semuanya memang sama, hanya dua yang berbeda. Mata dan suara Kyungsoo.

Matanya merah menyala menggantikan bola mata hitam sekelam malam milik Kyungsoo. Suaranya begitu tegas dan kejam berbeda sekali dengan milik Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan Kyungie." Chanyeol tak ingin menangis tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya.

Brak.

Min Joon terjatuh setalah cengkeramannya dilehernya terlepas. Laki-laki itu dengan susah payah mengambil udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Kyungie, Kyungie, AKU BUKAN KYUNGSOO!." teriakan itu begitu menakutkan. Terdengar begitu mengancam dan tak bersahabat. Chanyeol takut tapi dia bukan takut dengan teriakan itu tapi dia takut kalau Kyungsoo tak akan kembali lagi padanya.

"Ahh." pria itu menjambak rambut Chanyeol hingga mencabut beberap helai rambutnya. "Aku bukan Kyungsoo jadi jangan memanggilku begitu sayang."

 _Siapapun tolong aku._

 _Namja_ itu lelah dengan semua ini. Dari pagi perutnya tak terisi dengan benar belum lagi penyiksaan yang dilakukan Min Joon dan sekarang rasa khawatir mencekik lehernya hingga dia merasa lemas sekali. Dia hanya ingin tidur, berharap semua kekacauan ini akan berakhir ketika dia membuka mata.

"CHANYEOL!"

Itu bukan suara Kyungsoo tapi Junmyeon.

 **C to the D**

5 tahun kemudian.

"Papa, Hyeowoon _Oppa_ nakal." adu seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun yang pipinya basah airmata. Bibir tebalnya mengerucut lucu sambil terus mengeluarkan kata " _Oppa_ nakal", " _Oppa_ jahat" yang ditujukan untuk kakaknya.

Seorang _namja_ 24 tahun yang berperan sebagai ibunya hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu anak perempuannya. Dia menaruh piring terakhir yang dia cuci kedalam rak piring lalu menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan sang anak, "cup cup kalau Ryeona menangis cantiknya hilang loh."

"Benarkah pa?" kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Ryeona kecil. Bibir tebal berbentuk hati seperti ayahnya.

"Hmm." jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

Ryeona menghapus airmatanya dikedua pipi tembamnya, "Ryeona sudah tidak nangis lagi pa." ucap sang bocah.

"Aigoo anak papa cantik sekali." Sang papa kemudian menggendong anaknya lalu memberikan kecupan basah disetiap bagian wajahnya yang membuat Ryeona tertawa geli.

"Sayaaaang.."

"Ups,, ayah memanggil."

Papa dan anak itu langsung meluncur menuju ruang tamu dimana sang kepala keluarga berada ditambah seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang asyik menonton spongebob tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran keluarganya yang lain.

"Ayaahh, Hyeowoon _Oppa_ nakal." Hyeona mengadu pada sang ayah.

"Oh ayolah Hye, Patrick memang bodoh."

"Tidak, dia tidak bodoh. Dia baik hati dan Hyeona suka dengannya jadi _Oppa_ jangan menghinanya."

Sang papa dan ayah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka mendengar pertengkaran kecil yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal jika dilihat dari sisi orang dewasa tapi begitulah anak-anak.

"Sayang, hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang dirumah. Aku harus pulang kerumah ayah untuk mengurus sesuatu." sang istri hanya bisa memberikan tatapan khawatir pada sang suami.

"Kyung, jangan terlalu sibuk. Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang malam."

Do Kyungsoo hanya bisa memberikan senyum berbentuk hati yang selalu menjadi favorit sang istri, "tidak apa-apa Chan, sebentar lagi aku lulus kuliah jadi mau tak mau aku harus mulai aktif menggantikan ayah."

Ayah yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah Do Min Joon. Laki-laki itu tidak mati, dia masih bisa bernafas sampai sekarang. Sikapnya sudah mulai berubah terhadap Kyungsoo apalagi dengan hadirnya kedua anak Kyungsoo yang menambah ramai hidup lelaki tua itu.

"Baiklah, oh ya hari ini aku akan membawa anak-anak menemui Jongin sekalian menengok Taeoh lalu aku ingin mampir kerumah _appa_ kata Junmyeon _Hyung,_ _appa_ selalu menanyakan cucu-cucunya." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi keluarga itu untuk menceritakan kegiatan apa saja yang akan mereka lalui hari ini lalu ketika malam mereka akan menyempatkan untuk mendengarkan cerita dari kegiatan yang sudah dilalui.

Hyeona berseru dalam gendongan Chanyeol, "yay! papa hari ini kita akan mengunjungi kakek Jungsoo?"

Setelah kejadian dimana Kyungsoo hampir saja membunuh Min Joon, Junmyeon datang disaat yang tepat. _Namja_ itu mempunyai obat bius khusus untuk membuat _head_ alpha yang sedang dikuasai twin tak sadarkan diri. Dia langsung melakukan upacara penyegelan bersama Jung Soo(anggap saja dia beda dengan ayah Chanyeol ya cuma nama saja hamper mirip) yang sengaja Junmyeon bawa begitu dia mendengar Chanyeol diculik dari Kyungsoo. Dia mempunyai firasat tak baik dan benar saja Kyungsoo hampir membunuh ayahnya adalah hal yang paling buruk yang melintas diotaknya.

Chanyeol pingsan waktu itu, dan ketika dia membuka mata dia menemukan sebuah wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya menatapnya khawatir.

Seorang laki-laki yang mengaku ayah kandungnya. Park Jungsoo.

Butuh satu tahun untuk menerima Jungsoo sebagai ayahnya. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja menerima laki-laki itu sebagai ayahnya setelah apa yang dia lakukan terhadap ibunya dan juga dirinya. Meskipun alasan yang Jungsoo berikan masuk akal kalau ayahnya (kakek Chanyeol) tidak mengijinkan Jungsoo menjemput Yura untuk menjadi _mate_ nya karena alasan status tetap saja Chanyeol belum bisa memaafkan. Ditambah Jungsoo belum mengklaim Yura jadi dia tidak mempunyai beban untuk kembali pada wanita itu yang ternyata mengandung anaknya.

Jungsoo adalah seorang alpha dengan status sama dengan Seunghyun, ayah Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol setara dengan Jongin untuk itulah tak ada alasan bagi Min Joon menolak Chanyeol lagi. Lagipula Min Joon dan Jungsoo adalah sahabat lama.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menikah setelah anak mereka lahir, sepasang anak kembar. Seorang bocah laki-laki bernama Do Hyeowoon dan seorang bocah perempuan bernama Do Hyeona.

Saat pernikahan itulah Chanyeol menerima Jungsoo. _Namja_ itu berpikir kalau sekarang dia bukanlah Chanyeol yang hidup sendiri dengan kebencian dihatinya tapi sekarang dia adalah seorang ibu bagi 2 bayinya dan juga seorang istri. Dia tidak mau kalau anak-anaknya nanti membenci kakek mereka.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan sayang. Sampaikan salamku pada Sehun _hyung_ dan juga Jongin, oh tidak lupa dengan sikecil Taeoh." kata Kyungsoo lalu mencium kening Chanyeol, ritual pagi hari sebelum dia berangkat kuliah.

Sebagai seorang _head_ alpha dan kepala keluarga, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengabaikan pendidikannya itulah sebabnya dia mengambil kuliah begitu anak mereka lahir. Sebulan setelah menikahi Chanyeol.

Dia mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Sehun, manajemen bisnis. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, pria itu sudah mempunyai seorang jagoan laki-laki berumur 2 tahun.

Dia menikah dengan Jongin 3 bulan setelah Kyungsoo menikahi Chanyeol tapi Jongin baru hamil 2 tahun setelah pernikahan mereka.

Kalau kalian mengira Jongin kembali pada keluarganya maka kalian salah.

Bagi Kim Seunghyun sekali dibuang tetap dibuang apalagi Jongin memiliki pasangan seorang Oh Sehun, alpha pengawal yang statusnya paling rendah dikalangan alpha. Tak ada lagi alasan untuk menerima Jongin begitu Min Joon menerima Chanyeol sebagai istri dari Kyungsoo.

Apakah Jongin menyesal dicoret dari keluarga Kim?

Tentu tidak,dia mempunyai seorang suami yang begitu mencintainya dan seorang putra yang begitu lucu. Lengkap sudah hidupnya.

"Hyeowoon jaga ibu dan adikmu ketika ayah tidak dirumah ne?" Kyungsoo mengecup kening putranya setelah memberikan pesan untuk anak laki-lakinya. Sebagai laki-laki keluarga Do sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk melindungi perempuan dalam keluarganya, itu yang selalu Kyungsoo tanamkan pada sang anak.

"Ay ay captain." jawab Hyeowoon lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beralih pada gadis kecilnya, mengambil alih Hyeona yang berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol, "untuk _princess_ ayah jangan nakal ne, jangan membuat ibu kecapean." Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama, mencium kening Hyeona lalu pipi kanan dan kiri.

"Ok ayah,,"

"Oh satu lagi jangan bertengkar dengan _Oppa_ mu."

" _Oppa_ yang nakal ayah."

"Oh please Hye, kau saja yang terlalu cengeng."

Hyeona meronta ingin turun dari gendongan Kyungsoo dan mulailah percekcokan kedua Do kecil itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua anaknya yang tak pernah lelah beradu mulut tapi sulit sekali dipisahkan. Dimana ada Hyeowoon pasti ada Hyeona.

"Kyung, jangan lupa mengosongkan jadwalmu lusa. Kau tak lupa kan kalau Junmyeon _hyung_ menikah dengan Yixing _hyung_?" Kyungsoo menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol,"tentu tidak sayang. Akhirnya mereka menikah juga."

Kedekatan mereka karena mengurus Chanyeol waktu itu berlanjut semakin intim. Junmyeon bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan ingin menikahi Yixing tapi _namja_ itu masih belum memikirkan komitmen masih ada satu cita-cita yang belum tercapai yaitu menyetarakan dirinya dengan Junmyeon.

Sebagai seorang delta, Yixing sadar kalau profesinya sebagai dokter tak cukup untuk menyetarakan dirinya dengan Junmyeon walau Junmyeon sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Akhirnya mereka setuju menikah ketika Yixing lulus dari kuliah masternya, 3 tahun lalu. Tapi siapa sangka dengan kepintarannya, Yixing mendapat tawaran dari Harvard untuk menjadi dosen disana. Selama 2 tahun Junmyeon setia menunggu dan lusa adalah hari dimana mereka mengikat janji dihadapan seluruh orang. Tanda dileher tak akan cukup karena bagaimanapun sebuah pernikahan adalah simbol abadi untuk penyatuan dua makhluk.

Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol, membenamkan kepalanya dileher istrinya. Selalu ada rasa penyesalan ketika dia mengetahui dia menyakiti Chanyeol saat twin menguasai dirinya. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Chan, _my mate_ , _my wife_." ucapnya sebelum lidahnya menyapu sebuah tanda dileher _namja_ itu yang memberikan sensari tersendiri pada Chanyeol, "aku juga mencintaimu ayah."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar panggilan istrinya yang ditujukan untuknya. Keduanya saling menatap dengan cinta yang tak pernah hilang dari mata mereka. Dahi mereka saling menempel dengan senyum tersungging pada bibir masing-masing.

" _Forever be with you_ , yah."

" _Forever be with you_ , pa."

Mereka tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum menyatukan bibir dalam sebuah ciuman sarat cinta. Untung saja sikembar sedang asyik menonton kartun jadi mata mereka tak ternoda dengan adegan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

 **The End.**

Aku mau curhat bentaran gaeesss,,

Kemarin aku sempet cek cok sama temenku yang ngedit ini ff.

Dimulai dari dia yang ngomong males edit lah krna ni ff musingin, ok aku terima karena didunia pasti enggak ada yang sempurna. Mana tau-tau dia ngasih partnernya buat ngeditin chapter ini lagi, jujur aja aku ga suka karena ni ff punya aku sama dia tanpa pihak ketiga.

Tapi sekali lagi aku diem.

Yang paling bikin emosi adalah, aku cuma minta dia buat ngirim hasil editan chap ini sebelum di posting tapi apa yang terjadi teman-teman….

Tau-tau dia nunjukin list vierwers sama komen bwy chap ini…

Lahhh aing cengo men!

Kapan dia ngepostnya? Ko ga bilang?

Kata dia enggak ada waktu buat ngirim email, tapi ada waktu buat posting.

Wajar ga sih kalau aku kesel, dongkol sama dia.

Aku cuma pengen jadi pembaca pertama..

Bukan baca yang udah postingan di wordpressnya, mana ada part yang aku ga setuju lagi,,huweeeee

Maafkan daku yang curhat receh kayak gini,huhuhu

Ini ending ya!

Akhirnya!

Kecepetan? Yo weslah..

Bahasanya amburadul? Maapkeun…

Konfliknya kurang? Udah banyak konflik dihidupku ga mau nambahin lagi #plak

Yang penting mereka bahagia, ketawa ketiwi untuk selamanya,,hahahha

Ehh iya, doain aku ya biar punya anak kembar kek Chan-Kyung #kedipkedip

Readers: nikah aja belum lu thor!

Author: ya kan ngumpulin doa dulu, muehehehhehe

Terima kasih sangat buat kalian semua yang ngikutin ini ff dari awal sampai akhir,,huhuhu

Daku sayang kalian lah pokoke!

#bagiindollarsatusatu

See you next time, pai pai

Comments are love for me.


End file.
